The Depth of Dawning
by Sara Moon
Summary: Follow-up to "Lost Before the Dawn" - "The ashes float away as the twilight ends and the night descends…'til the dawning of the day…" Naru x Mai pairing - Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel story to "Lost Before the Dawn" and final story in my three story series. "The Darkest Dawn" and "Lost Before the Dawn" are the first and second story; now complete so be sure to check those out!

I will say right now that this story is going to be a little complicated since I combined two separate plot lines to make this one story! I hope it will be interesting and worthy of being a sequel to LBD!

Please review! I love reviews! I own nothing!

* * *

"The Depth of Dawning"

Follow-up to "Lost Before the Dawn"

"_With gentle words I courted her, and asked her to be my bride…and the morning light was shining bright, at the dawning of the day…"_

"We will return in a few days to allow you time to consider your options." With that an older woman and her male secretary took their leave.

Mai let out a heavy sigh and sunk down onto her couch deeply troubled. What was she supposed to do? She could hardly believe this was happening to her now. She had finally settled down and was able to return home after her ordeal of the last case. Things were finally getting back to normal; Naru was even treating her, for lack of a better word, warmly.

Every so often he would let the warmest expression grace his face, gently touch her hand when she gave him tea, and even started to act remotely like a boy in love should. It was going to take some time, which Mai knew, since he had only recently started to return her affection…some of the time. He was an exceedingly difficult nut to crack.

Things had not been easy either with the upcoming case they were going to be taking in the near future. Gene was there. Naru seemed calm but Mai knew he was having mixed feeling about the whole thing though she could not ascertain for the life of her what those feelings were.

And now…now of all times…the last thing she needed was to deal with something like this. How could she possibly burden Naru and her friends with this? She had already caused enough trouble and problems in the past few months to last the entire year.

Mai sighed again letting a pained and sorrowful expression wash over her features, "What am I going to do?"

Two Days Later…

"Hey Naru!" an enthusiastic Bou-san called from his seat in the lobby of the SPR office. "What did you do to Mai?"

Naru gave the man a withering glare, "I have done nothing."

"She has been looking troubled these past few days don't you think? Have you asked her what's wrong?" The monk and the miko both agreed that something was wrong with the girl but neither knew what. They had decided to come directly to the likely source which was convenient since they could also find out more about the upcoming case.

"I have asked…" Naru started. He knew her well enough to know by now when she was hiding something or not telling him everything. This was one of those times. She once again refused to open up to him or anyone one else about what was on her mind. Naru wondered if it was in her nature since she had been alone for so long. She must have learned to be independent and to rely on only herself. Why couldn't she just depend on him…? "She said she is having problems at school catching up from all the time she missed. I have offered to help with her studies but she claims I am a tyrant and that she can't learn from me." He said in annoyance not only from the fact she didn't want his help but that she was also not telling him the truth.

"Ah!" They all turned when they heard Mai's bright voice filter through the room. "Bou-san, Ayako! What brings you here today?" She was already heading to the kitchen to prepare tea. She knew well enough by now that Naru would want some.

"Just here to get some preliminary information on this new case coming up!" Bou-san laughed softly.

"I see!" Mai called from the kitchen, "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no thank you Mai. We really must be going!" Ayako answered for the both of them as she stood and practically dragged the monk from the room. "See you later Mai. Thanks Naru for the info! Get back with us if you have anything more you would like to share before we go!" With that they were gone and the door shut behind them as they left.

"Here Naru, your tea" she said as she sat it on the table in front of him. He gave her a quick once over before grabbing at the cup. "A shame they couldn't stay for a little longer…" Mai mused as she brought her own cup to her desk and started to look over the days files that had to be sorted.

"This is not a café Mai…" Naru said sternly. Even though he meant it in earnest Mai was giggling and smiling at him anyway. He felt his chest tighten and do those strange fluttery feelings that he hated oh so much. He could no longer help but soften his expression at her when she did that…some might even say he was smiling…

"Ha, I bet you secretly enjoy it too since it means you can actually have human contact!" She laughed at him again as she started to organize her work.

"Hardly" he scoffed. "Well…" he said softly as he was already half way into his own office, "I am glad to see you are feeling better…I was worried about you…" With those fleeting words he sent a slight smile her way and disappeared into his office behind a closed door.

Mai sat staring at the closed door moments longer letting the shocked expression fade from her face gradually. What remained was a listless and troubled expression. "Oh Naru…I am not better at all…if you only knew…"

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry it is so short...but I just wanted to get this posted! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I don't own anything! If you want a hint about where this is going before it is revealed...look at the quote at the begining of the story!

If you like Naruto check out my friend's story called "Let's go the Distance" by shoujolover22! I pretty much forced her to write it so please check it out! Thanks! Don't forget to review!

* * *

The day went by rather slowly. The hours crawled by painfully as Mai was desperately trying to push the terrible thoughts from her head, but no matter how hard she tried the situations continued to play in her mind. Mai glanced out the window at the darkened surroundings. 

It was already dark out and she would have to go home soon…she didn't want to go home…

Mai gave up on the last bit of filing she was trying so hard to complete. She grabbed a small stack of papers she had stuffed in her bag and dropped them on the table in front of the couch where she took a seat. She hung her head in utter despair and anguish…

-----

Naru impatiently looked at the clock. It was getting late and he dearly wanted to get home and maybe offer Mai a ride, then casually ask her if she wanted to stay over for dinner. Ever since she had left to go back to her apartment Naru worried incessantly about her well being. Was she eating like she should? Was she sleeping well? Was she okay being alone?

Naru didn't like the fact for one second that she was alone. He wanted her close, by his side, as much as possible. But as things were, he really had no claim to make her stay. He had offered to her that she could stay with them after she had fully recovered from her injuries. She had merely smiled at him and said that she didn't want to burden him anymore than she already had and that she had been away from home long enough already. She assured him with a smile that she would still stay close since she had to come into work after all...but for some reason that had not satisfied him in the least.

He should have told her then that she was not a burden and that it caused him more trouble when she was away. He should have told her then that his home should be her home…

But he didn't. He saw her off safely to her apartment and left her there…alone. Why couldn't he just tell her straight what he wanted? Demand that she stay with him? Why…why couldn't he treat her like he normally would? It troubled him to no end.

He knew he loved Mai more than anyone, seeing her almost die painfully reminded him of that fact. He knew she loved him back. She even went so far as to remind him of the fact, yet he still found it exceedingly difficult to tell her his feelings. The words 'I love you' were already spoken so why was it so hard to face?

He had captured her lips countless times since then, yet it never felt like the distance between them decreased. If anything it had grown larger since she had left his house.

Naru silently opened his office door with a soft sigh. He was tired of thinking. He decided it would be best to take things one step at a time, and right now he wanted nothing more than to get Mai to eat dinner with him. Naru was about to open his mouth and tell Mai to get ready to leave and that he would give her a ride when he stopped dead at what he saw.

-----

Mai was sitting on the couch hunched towards the table. She apparently had not heard him exit his office for she remained still and unmoving. Her head was hung low and even though her hair was obscuring her face it was not hard for Naru to tell that she was deeply troubled.

The look of misery clearly showed on her face. Her elbows were rested on her legs and her hands weaved through her hair on either side of her face; if Naru didn't know better he would have thought she was crying.

He felt his breath catch and his chest constrict. What in the world was going on that would make Mai show such depression? If he faced her with the question directly and revealed that she had been caught, Mai was likely to turn heel and flee. She would bury everything and lock it away if she was confronted in that manner. Naru decided to take the second strategy; rather than corner her he would approach her in a round about way in which he would herd her in the directions he wanted and eventually he would coax the truth from her. In such a situation Mai would be more likely to choose fight than flight and he would be able to get at the problem much easier if she didn't decide to run away from him.

He slowly inched the door shut but not latched. He took a deep breath before grabbing the handle and entering the room. "Mai" he stated in his usual tone, "it's time to go. Grab your things. I will give you a ride home."

He watched as Mai practically fell forward onto the table in front of her from shock. She had been so lost in her own little world it was apparent that she was finding it difficult to adjust back to reality. "A..ah…" she stammered. "Yeah, let me get my stuff!" She shuffled up the papers that had been on the table and shoved them in her bag before returning to the center of the room. Naru eyed the papers but said nothing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it is another short one (will be for awhile...) but I hope it was good none the less! Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Very short chapter...but plot will be revealed! YAY! Thank you for all the reviews thus far! I love you guys! I own nothing!

Warning; artistic liberties and assumptions taken! Please don't yell at me! Author's privilege! (though I think it is probable and that is why it is going the way it is since I think it is believable!)

* * *

The drive toward Mai's apartment was not particularly a difficult one and for as many times as Naru navigated the distance he could have driven it blindfolded, but this time it was an extremely difficult trip.

Mai, despite her best efforts to act as if nothing was wrong, continued to be completely and utterly lost in her own thoughts and troubles. Naru was not blind and could clearly see her dismay but was unsure of how to deal with it. He knew that he had to act, especially with the nearing of her apartment, but he also knew that he would have to act carefully if he wanted to find out anything relevant.

"It's not your studies is it Mai?" Naru spoke softly but firmly. "You might feel better if you tell me about what is troubling you…"

Mai looked over at her boss from the passenger seat of his car with the deer-in-the-headlights look etched on her face. She knew that there was no way in hell she was going to be able to fool Naru and pretend that nothing was wrong, but she thought she would be able to at least fool him a little longer than this. "I-I…doubt that…" she stumbled out with a fake chuckle.

"Try me" he replied dryly, his grip on the steering wheel tightening slightly.

"…" Mai hesitated. It looked like she was having an inner battle on whether to spill or not. "I…I can't tell you…" she finally confessed.

"And why is that, Mai?" Naru spoke darkly fixing her with a deathly glare from the corner of his eye. "I was under the impression that we were to the point where you could open up to me…"

"Well, I…" she stammered frantically. "It's not tha-that…I…I wan-want to…" tears suddenly started to spill forth from her eyes in a rapid downpour of emotion. "Ah…" Mai whispered as she reached up to her face to touch the swiftly falling tears. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, idiot…now tell me what is going on." Naru replied in a much gentler tone. He was weak against Mai's tears, it tortured him to see her cry and he wanted to know the cause of her sadness.

He was met with silent sobs and sniffles. He glanced over and confirmed Mai's state; she was in a full blown breakdown. She had since given up on wiping her tears from her face and it seemed she was concentrating on sniffling and trying to even out her very uneven breathing. She was trying her very hardest to cry without making any noise, though she was failing miserably. The sight was positively pitiful.

Naru sighed and loosened his grip on the wheel. They had already arrived at Mai's apartment building, though he doubted that Mai noticed but it was now or never. He clenched his teeth and sighed again. "Mai…" he used his softest, kindest voice he had, "please…"

Mai turned to him stunned. Even though they had gotten closer and shared a mutual affection, Naru remained elusive and rarely said 'thank you' or 'please' even in normal activities. For him to say it now…he must really…

-----

"I-I can't stay here!" she wailed mournfully, breathing heavily. "The-they found out I'm a m-minor w-without a guardian!"

"Mai, calm down" Naru tried to sooth the girl. She was frantic and now that she decided to spill her troubles it was as if a dam had broken and all the water was rushing forth. She was rushing everything out in a fast paced jumble taking little time to breath.

"Th-they want me to g-go with relatives. I don't have any! So, then I-I h-have to be put into foster care! I don't want to be sent away! I don't want to leave y-you!" She gasped as she continued to sob endlessly.

"Calm down" Naru said emphatically. He was barely able to follow what the hysterical girl was saying. But he was getting the basic story…

"S-so…so…" she bawled, "he-he said I could m-marry. T-that way I would be under someone else f-family register…he w-wanted me to marry his s-son." She was gasping for air and getting more panicked by the second. "B-but I can't…I love you…I c-can't marry h-him!"

"Mai," Naru said softly as he turned in his seat so he could gently touch her face. "I need you to calm down and breath…slowly…I can't make out what you are trying to tell me." That was a lie. He had been able to, though with great difficulty, make out everything Mai had said but it was such that he felt he needed to hear it again for the information to register in his brain.

Mai was in a terrible state after she finally finished what she had to say; though it still sounded like she was mumbling rushed and fevered words though Naru couldn't make them out for the life of him. She must have been dwelling on this for days and finally her wall came crashing down and now she was flooded with emotions that had no real outlet.

She was still struggling to breath and her tears had long since run out though she continued to sob with relentless vigor. She was hyperventilating Naru noted as he tried everything he could think of to get her to calm down. In clinical terms it was like she was having an anxiety attack…if she continued on in this way she was going to…

-----

Mai slumped forward over onto Naru with a soft impact. "Pass out…" Naru whispered as he shifted her back into a reclined position in the passenger seat. "That was why I wanted you to calm down, stupid…"

* * *

A/N: eeeeeee FLUFF!!!!! Okay so there you have it; a peek at the first plot line! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here is the next chapter! Sorry that it is another short one! Please just bear with me! Please enjoy and make sure to review and let me know what you think of it!

I own nothing!

* * *

Naru safely made it back home in no time at all; he no longer had any reason to drive slowly after all. He surveyed the sleeping girl with a look of worry and concern. Once again she let things go until they spilled over, until she was overwhelmed. Why couldn't she come out and say something in the beginning? How long was it going to take to earn her trust? How long would it take to open her heart?

Naru was torn between being furious or worried. He didn't need to deal with this now...he didn't want Mai to be dealing with it now. Naru sighed...she really put him in situations no other person could and it perplexed him greatly. Naru gave up on his trend of thought as he gently lifted Mai from his car and walked carefully to the door of his house. He knocked soundly on the door with his foot and was soon met with a surprised looking Lin who stepped aside as soon as he registered the sight.

Lin wondered momentarily what had transpired with a bemused look. He noted that Mai was breathing roughly and unevenly, her face was red and stained with dried tears and Naru was looking less than pleased. His boss had instantly given him the 'not now' look upon entering but it was clear that the boy was supremely frustrated and annoyed, even though it was obvious that he was also greatly concerned. Lin closed the door behind the pair and followed them into the house.

Naru swiftly made his way into the living room and gently deposited the sleeping girl onto the couch with a soft thud. In mere moments Naru had acquired a pillow and blanket from the closet and was quickly making his way back to Mai's prone form. He propped her head upon the pillow and covered her gently with the thick blanket. Naru sighed again before he went to work removing her shoes, socks, and other useless attire that she would not need for sleeping.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Naru?" Lin had entered the room shortly after Naru had placed Mai on the couch and had been watching in silence as the boy went to work making her comfortable. Naru didn't notice but a small smile appeared on his face as he watched Naru work. If only Mai could see how tenderly and carefully Naru cared for her. Lin was sure that even she would be surprised at the expression Naru wore when he knew she was not looking.

"Yes, a warm wash cloth and maybe some ice water. She seems to have a fever." Naru placed the palm of his hand on her forehead where he did indeed feel an unusual heat rise.

-----

Lin complied and returned shortly thereafter and passed the warm piece of material to the boy. He watched as Naru gently washed Mai's face with the warm cloth. He carefully and meticulously washed her cheeks, eyes, and her nose. Thankfully once he was done she did look better, though even the water could not help the reddened complexion that stained her face. Naru even cleaned her hands softly before tucking them back under the blanket and placing the cloth in the ice water to cool. "What happened?"

Naru let out an exasperated sigh as he slumped on the floor next to the couch. "From what I can gather Mai is in danger of being sent into foster care or an orphanage."

"What?" Lin asked surprised, "for what reason?"

"Apparently since she can't lawfully be without a guardian." Naru sighed again. What a mess this was turning out to be. Mai didn't need a problem like this; she didn't need to be troubled with such a thing. Naru ran a hand through his hair…he didn't need to worry about something like this either.

"Can't I file as her guardian?" Lin offered concerned. "I am your guardian here in Japan after all."

"Hm…" Naru made an inaudible noise. "No, I have an idea that will work…besides" Naru paused as he placed the cooled cloth on Mai's forehead and gently pushed a stray strand of hair from her face, "it will be to my advantage if I do things my way…"

Lin raised an eyebrow in question. What was the boy planning? Lin decided it would be best to let it go for now since no matter what he knew Naru would do anything to protect the girl and to not let her cry. It would probably be okay…

"Lin…" Naru started softly as he got to his feet and fixed the man with a strong look, "tomorrow morning…can you get my family registry that is filed here in Japan and a marriage certificate?"

Or…maybe not.

Lin should have known…it was so like Naru. He was shocked but found himself nodding in affirmation none the less. Things were going to get very interesting after tomorrow that much he knew…and it was only going to get more difficult once they went on the case…

* * *

A/N: Once again, so sorry about the length! I will update SUPER fast! zoooooooom! Please review, thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Please review, I love to hear from everyone! Thanks!

Own nothing!

* * *

Morning broke and Mai found herself in an unfamiliar room. As her vision cleared so did her senses and Mai realized the unfamiliar room was not so unfamiliar after all; it was Naru's living room. A blush seeped over her face as she brought a weary hand to her head…it hurt.

She looked around wearily and found that she was on the couch under a warm blanket. "Naru…" she whispered as she looked to her side and saw a piece of paper sitting on the table sitting next to a glass of water, medicine, and what appeared to be toast…

"Went to the office, you fell asleep here last night…take the pain killers and eat something…come to work when you are ready…" Mai read the neatly scrawled words aloud. They were in Naru's efficient and perfect handwriting.

Mai finally remembered the events of last night after a short time and she cringed. "Arg…I didn't want to tell him all that…" she sighed as she wearily ate the toast and downed the pain killers. It wasn't supposed to go like that…she was supposed to be able to handle this on her own. Naru was the last person in the world she wanted knowing about her misfortune…but now he did. What would he do?

Mai finished quickly and started to prepare herself to get to the office. Naru would be mad if she took too long and that was one extra thing that she did not need at the moment. She had enough to brood about as it was. As Mai fled the house in a rush she failed to notice the extra weight on her hand or the slight glint emitted from her finger as sunlight struck her form….

-----

Meanwhile…

Naru sat at his personal desk deep in thought. His elbows rested easily on the surface as he rested his head gently atop his clasped hands. There, directly in front of his eyes, gleamed a simple gold ring adorning his ring finger on his left hand.

He sighed. Was he just using the situation at hand? Was this just a convenient way to get what he wanted while calling it something different? Either way, whether she liked it or not, he and Mai were now married and the proof of that was staring him right in the face.

Naru recalled the events that had transpired earlier with trepidation. As he had requested the night before, Lin had gotten him all the official documentation he needed. Naru had taken them with slight interest as he himself had never seen the text before. Lin stayed behind as he left the house saying he had to run an errand. Lin had given him a knowing look and Naru briefly wondered what the man thought of all this, though truth be told he didn't much care. He was going to do this...

In all actuality the trip to the jeweler and picking out the wedding bands did not bother him as much as it probably should have. As long as he continued to tell himself that it was for Mai's own good and nothing more he was able to act his usual indifferent self…but was that really it? Was that all there really was to it?

Naru picked out simple yet elegant matching gold wedding bands of the highest quality available. If he was going to do this he might as well go all the way. As he had made his way home he was still unable to sort out his thoughts completely, but Mai's tear stricken and sobbing face continued to replay in his mind. He hated it when she cried and it hurt him when she was sad; he didn't want to see her depressed and if the rings in his pocket would keep her from being troubled then he would act the same way a hundreds times over if he had to.

As soon as he had entered his house Lin met him at the door saying he would wait for him in the car. They had a meeting with everyone and they needed to get to the office to prepare for their arrival; which was fine since he only needed a moment to complete what he intended to do.

Naru allowed a small smile to grace his lips at the memory of what happened next. He really should have been preparing like he intended to do when he first came in…the others would arrive any minute now, but the occurrences of the morning would not leave his mind.

-----

He had made his way into the living room and stopped to stare at a peacefully sleeping Mai. She was breathing softly with her hands tucked up to her face. Adorable…the word played around aimlessly in his mind as he looked at her.

"Mai…" he had whispered gently into her ear as he placed a hand on her shoulder, softly shaking her awake. "I need you to do something for me then you can sleep…"

"Hnnn…" she mumbled incoherently squeezing her eyes tightly shut while pulling her body closer to itself. She was too comfortable to get up.

"Mai…" he had called again, shaking a bit harder. "Please wake up for just a moment…" he trailed off when he saw her eyes begin to open.

Mai stared at Naru in a daze. She was still sleepy and wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and go back to sleep. "Hnnn…" she mumbled irritably.

Naru placed a pen in her hand and guided it to the table at her side. "I need you to sign this for me Mai." He had watched as her still cloudy mind tried to process what he was asking her to do. He was pleased that she scribbled her signature on the line that he had guided her to without much thought or fuss. She was only half awake after all…but Naru was pleased that it went so well.

He patted her head tenderly as she slumped back down into the couch, letting her head hit the pillow softly. Naru could see she was already falling back asleep. He smiled. "Sleep well, Mai."

With that he slipped the gold ring on her ring finger and tucked her hand back under the blanket before he headed for the door. He placed his own ring on his left hand before he got into to car and headed to the office.

-----

And now there he sat…supposed to be working, yet he could do nothing but stare at the ring and let his mind wander.

Naru's eyes drifted up when he heard people entering the office. It was the monk and the miko. They were always so boisterous. It seemed that everyone had arrived since he heard the priest trying to placate the situation and most likely the medium was there as well. Naru sighed…he was not looking forward to this in the least.

* * *

A/N: Happy VD to everyone! I baked a cake! Please let me know how you liked it! Comments, suggestions, idle chatter are always welcome! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter! Please review, I love reviews! I own nothing (well, maybe the 18 inches of snow I am buried in at the moment...but that is all...)

Thanks!

* * *

"This is an office not a playground. Keep your voices down." Naru stated sternly as he exited his personal office and entered the common area. The others immediately quieted down and settled themselves on the couches.

"Ne, Naru…where is Mai?" Bou-san questioned aimlessly, his hand tapping compulsively on the table. He was used to having his hands occupied by now and it frustrated him that there was no tea to be had.

"She is late" Naru said emotionlessly. Lin spared him a glance and chuckled silently. He was amazed that no one had noticed the addition to his person. To Lin it stuck out like a sore thumb…but that could have just been because he already knew…

"Ah…" Bou-san replied absent mindedly. He wasn't really focused on much and it wasn't really all that uncommon for the part timer to be late.

"We will be heading to the location of the case tomorrow morning…" Naru started without missing a beat, "I want to be packed and ready to leave here no later than nine. I suggest you all get your things in order tonight so we can leave on time. Please pack lightly but sufficiently for at least five days stay if not more." Naru finished, slight annoyance seeping through in his voice, and sat the documents on the table before him with an unaudible sigh.

"Any questions?" Lin finished while looking at the information displayed on his screen. He was sure that the others had questions…most of which were probably less than appropriate and were most likely unrelated to the case itself, but he felt it was necessary to ask none the less.

-----

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains, evidence of the nearing afternoon. Naru shifted the papers he was holding, a glint from his hand caught the attention of more than one person sitting in the room.

"Naru!" Ayako shouted loudly nearly toppling over the couch as she rose half way up out of her seat, slamming her hand down on the table in front of her. "What is that on your hand!?" She pointed a shaky finger incredulously at his left arm.

"It's a ring." Naru stated matter-of-factly in his tone denoted for speaking to idiots.

"What is it doing on your left hand!?" Bou-san expectantly asked, now fully interested in the situation. He looked like a kid before his birthday or something.

Masako mirrored the question but was much too proud to voice her concerns. Instead she merely shot death glares at the shiny gold ring polluting Naru's pale, slender finger. She could only hope it was some kind of horrible mistake…but the sinking feeling in her gut told her otherwise.

"It is a wedding band…" Naru didn't want to explain this but he decided it was rather unavoidable and therefore he rather get it done and over with now than later, "it belongs on the left hand."

Bou-san and Ayako were about to offer an ear full of protest when the door tentatively opened and Mai slipped inside. She looked uncertain and rather preoccupied when she offered the group a small, almost shy, smile.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Mai was already bustling herself to the kitchen, "I'll make tea right now!"

The others dearly wanted to continue on with what they had been questioning earlier but dared not speak by the look Naru was giving them all. Mai soon returned with a tray filled with cups and a pot of fresh tea.

Mai kneeled next to the table and provided tea to each person present before flipping up the tray to her chest, ready to get up and return to the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Ayako screamed, "you married Mai!?" She covered her mouth in astonishment. Bou-san followed the miko's line of sight and spotted the simple gold ring present on Mai's ring finger of her left hand. He allowed a silly smile to cross his face.

"Good going Mai!" He congratulated the girl whole heartedly. "You should have told us sooner!"

"Yeah, really!" Ayako huffed, ignoring the deer-in-the-headlights look Mai was currently displaying. "I knew you guys were together! How could you not be after all that happened! I mean you were even living together!"

"Congratulations!" John exclaimed warmly. "You both have my blessings!"

Masako could only nod in agreement with the priest since she was too occupied in trying to figure out just what in the world was going on.

"Really though Jou-chan, you could have said something…" Bou-san patted her head affectionately, "you must have really wanted to surprise us, uh?"

"Gosh, Mai…" Ayako folded her arms, "and here I thought you would talk to me about anything. I mean, I knew you and Naru were together…but this seems so sudden!" She smiled warmly at the girl.

"Hmm…maybe it is sudden because Naru did something…" Bou-san accented the word 'did' and grinned deviously. Everyone, including Masako, knew what was on his mind. Naru remained calm and indifferent. It didn't even seem like he was paying the slightest attention to the conversation taking place around him.

Lin knew however that he was taking in every word. He looked over to the girl in question and noted dully that she had pretty much turned into a zombie. He would be surprised if she was picking up anything around her in her state. She probably had lost it at the word 'marriage' since she was not the most observant person in the world. She probably didn't even notice that she was wearing a wedding ring let alone that she was truly and legally wed to Naru.

Before anything else could be said Naru stood, bringing the stunned girl up with him. "If there are no further questions on the case, we will convene here tomorrow morning at 8:30…please do not be late."

* * *

A/N: Yay zombie Mai! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wooooo! Coming right along with the next chapter! Please enjoy! Comments, suggestions, goldfish...are always welcome! O.o

I own nothing...sadness

* * *

With that Naru bid them farewell ending any further discussion. Ayako and Bou-san continued to talk all the way to the door discussing how Mai should have told them about her dating and loving relationship with Naru. They complained about how they knew something was up after the way Naru had acted at the hospital and the way he had taken her in after her release. They speculated that they were keeping their relationship on the down-low due to Naru's pride and professionalism. Bou-san continued to speculate that Naru had impregnated Mai and therefore married her sooner than later in order to alleviate her worries all the way out the door. Even after everyone had vacated the office Mai could still hear them talking from behind the closed door. 

Naru was still holding onto Mai's arm holding her steady. She was still in a daze and probably would be for awhile. He gently sat her on the couch while he took a seat in the arm chair. Lin remained sitting calmly in the other chair.

"Naru…" Mai spoke softly but she had regained most of her composure. She lifted her hand limply and inspected the ring. "This is a wedding ring…"

"Yes." Naru responded coolly.

"So…I am your wife…?" Mai stated hesitantly.

"Correct." Naru continued to act as if it was nothing; as if they were talking about anything other than marriage.

"…This is your solution to my…problem?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Naru didn't know how to respond to those eyes. Was she unhappy with being married to him? Had he made a mistake in understanding her feelings?

"Correct." He decided to keep things simple and see how she reacted. He needed more to go on if he was going to start trying to draw conclusions. He did have sufficient experience in reading her expressions after all, but this was one he had yet to see.

Mai remained silent. Naru watched as her face contorted in thought. She was obviously thinking about several things as her face told the whole story. He wondered for a moment what she was thinking about…but then decided he didn't really want to know.

"…Thank you…" she finally mumbled. Mai flushed as she looked at her hand again. "I really didn't know what to do…and I didn't want to leave you…"

"I know…" Naru said slowly. Even though she had said her thanks, the way her eyes looked when she said it left Naru in wonder at what she was truly feeling.

"Do you think this will really work?" Mai asked averting her gaze.

Naru was taken aback by the question. What did she mean? "Yes" he stated confidently. He would make it work if it meant keeping her by his side.

Mai made an incoherent noise before she looked up again and met Naru's eyes. "If you say so…"

-----

Mai was torn…confused. She knew Naru cared for her deeply, which he repeatedly illustrated and Mai was deeply grateful for his effort. But…should she be insanely happy with the prospect of being his wife, or terribly disheartened? She was not sure…

It was true that after everything she had been through she wanted nothing more than to be with Naru for the rest of her life…she felt that she could truly be happy with him, see herself as a mother with him, as an old woman with him…

But this way of becoming his wife was the very last thing in the world she expected to happen. Like any romantic girl, Mai hoped for a passionate confession on bended knee or something equally romantic. Not waking up in the morning with a throbbing headache only to find out later that sometime while she was asleep a ring had been placed on her finger and she had suddenly become a 'wife' of some sort.

Besides that Mai was more concerned about the fact that Naru married her, or has pretended to marry her, for the sole sake of keeping her out of foster care. Did he want to marry her? Did he want her as his wife…for life? Or was this whole thing just a convenience for Naru and he didn't really understand the implications of marriage?

-----

Mai decided not to think about it anymore, she was saved for now after all. She had too many other things to worry about at the moment…the new case, Gene, those people….she should think about it later after the other pressing matters had been taken care of.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Mai diverted from the previous line of questioning since she had decided to stop worrying about it for now.

"Yes, be here at 8:30 packed and ready to go." Naru stated sternly. He didn't know what was on her mind but he did know that she would be more than likely to be late tomorrow…so it was best to try and get it through her head now. "Don't be late."

"I'll try not to be…" Mai blushed slightly trying to ignore the glint emitting from the ring. She wasn't used to wearing jewelry and even less used to wearing something on her finger…it was strange. "Can I head home now and use today to pack and get ready?"

Naru spared Lin a glance before looking back at the girl. He had made her stay over at his place and she would probably need some time to get packed up…

"You may." Naru gathered the papers off the table and made for his office. "Don't be late." He reminded coolly before he slipped into his office and closed the door.

Lin watched as Mai's expression fell as she followed Naru's fleeting figure with her eyes. Her fists balled slightly at her side and it looked as if she was biting back what ever it was she had wanted to say.

"Mai-san?" Lin questioned sincerely from where he was sitting and observing. "You can talk to me. It might make you feel better."

Shocked for a moment, Mai turned slowly to face the man. She paused momentarily before she offered him a smile. "It's alright Lin-san…I was just thinking…" She smiled again when Lin didn't give her an answer. "I will see you tomorrow!" Mai waved her farewell and left the office.

Lin sighed as he watched the obviously deep in thought girl leave the office. He had a pretty good idea what was on the girl's mind, but unfortunately things were going to get rather hectic and he, nor anyone else, were going to have time to deal with it. He could only hope that she would get distracted by the nearing events as well and put her own thoughts aside. The last thing she needed was to dwell on such unnecessary things. He knew that Naru was going to have to face it eventually…but even that could wait considering the more pressing matter at hand; the case.

* * *

A/N: Well, just in case anyone missed it (since it was rather subtle), Mai thinks Naru is pretending...Naru of course is unaware of this fact...and so a huge misunderstanding is born! So, things should be interesting to say the least! Let me know how you liked it! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter, not too much going on...but please enjoy it anyway! I own nothing! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

They were heading to a small resort type location that was surrounded by forest, winding roads, and many small inland lakes; one of which contained the missing body of Naru's twin brother that he has been searching for since he first arrived in Japan well over a year ago.

The case in and of itself was fairly mundane based off of the initial reports, but Lin knew that Naru's mind was anywhere other than on the case. The tenants and owners complained of strange activity in and around their inn. Some people complained of the lakes changing color, or seeing uncanny forms in or around the water. Other people complained more about the occurrences within the hotel itself; ghostly forms in the hallways, common areas, and baths or unexplainable noises during the night.

Usually a case such as this would not interest Naru much but there was more to it than the run of the mill ghosts and rapping; the fish in the ponds, the animals in the forest, and the birds in the gardens had all disappeared with out a trace. The area surrounding the resort was devoid of life; a radius of lifelessness.

-----

Mai made her way home slowly. She didn't want to get to her destination…she knew what was waiting for her there. She cringed at the thought. "I don't want to deal with this…"

"Taniyama-san" a male voice broke Mai from her thoughts and she realized she had already made it to her apartment. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." Mai replied softly as she slid her way past him and opened her door gingerly. She paused at the entry way and gestured for him and his colleague to enter. "You can take a seat in the living room. I will be right back with tea."

The guests nodded and Mai hurried to her kitchen. She recalled the events of a few days earlier; it was strikingly similar to now. It was the same two people that had come to inform her that she was ineligible to be living the way she was. They told her then that she would have to go into foster care; they had even handed over all the documentation and information concerning the matter. It made Mai sick to her stomach.

"Sorry for the wait." Mai apologized as she placed steaming tea cups on the coffee table before them. She took a seat across from them and waited for the inevitable.

"Have you considered your options?" The older woman tried to speak sincerely but Mai could tell she probably didn't much care about the whole situation.

"I have." Mai spoke softly but confidently, though she shyly hid her hand on her lap. She wasn't ready yet to say what she knew she was going to have to.

"And?" The woman prompted a little too eagerly. "Everything is in order on our end. We just need that paper work we gave you and we will be good to go."

"That won't be necessary…" Mai met the woman's eyes and placed a manila folder upon the table…with her left hand. "I was recently married and taken into my husband's home. He and I have been dating for over a year…" She knew it was a lie, but it was a necessary one. "I explained my situation to his family and they gave us their heartfelt consent and we were wed yesterday."

"…" The woman said nothing as she examined the papers within the folder, her eyes darting critically over the words. Her eyes flickered up for a moment and examined the ring on Mai's finger with an equally critical eye. "Congratulations, Shibuya-san. Everything seems to be in order." She gestured to her secretary and he soon produced a folder of his own that he placed on the table top."

"What's this?" Mai inquired questioningly.

"If that is the case, which it appears to be, then we are going to have to ask you to leave your apartment. This here is the documentation of your lease. You were going to have to leave your apartment one way or the other; foster care or by other means." The woman finished smugly.

"Wait…" Mai started, not knowing what else to say. "Why do I have to move out of my apartment right now?" Mai could not comprehend what the two were trying to tell her.

"Well, dear…you will move in with your husband immediately since you are his wife!" She laughed complacently. "Please have all your belongings boxed and packed. The movers will be here tomorrow to pick up everything. I will inform them of the address of your new residence. They will be here later this afternoon to drop off boxes for you."

Mai stared in shock at what the woman had just said. Mai suspected that the haughty woman was so sure of herself that she already had cancelled her lease on her apartment and she needed to be out as soon as humanly possible. Mai could not have been more correct about the situation. "B-but…I am not going to be home tomorrow to let the movers in, nor will my husband be home to let them in when they get to his house…"

The older woman raised an eye brow and Mai suddenly realized the weight of her words. There was no way she could tell them that they were leaving on a case since her 'husband' was her boss and that he was a ghost hunter. They would probably drag her off kicking and screaming to some orphanage hours away. "W-we are going on a honeymoon tomorrow morning!" Mai smiled as best she could and quickly ducked into her bag and produced a brochure to the inn they were heading to. The woman scrutinized the paper. Luckily Mai had marked the leaflet with the time they were leaving and other information about what she had to remember to bring; that would help give credibility to her story, even though it was not a total lie.

"Hmmm…well dear, why don't you leave me your keys? Pack up today and lock up after you leave tomorrow. I will meet the movers here tomorrow for you, lock up after they leave, and follow them to a storage garage." She nodded her head and her straight-laced looking secretary was already on his cell phone. A few words were exchanged and he soon hung up and nodded to his boss.

"A representative will drop off keys tonight to the garage that we have rented for your use. You have three weeks to move your belongings." The man explained succinctly.

"You and your husband can pick up your things from there when you return from your honeymoon." With that they stood and bid Mai farewell. The woman took Mai's spare key and numbers in case of an emergency and like that they were gone.

Mai couldn't help but feel as if she had just been swept up in some kind of storm. The two adults had dragged her along at their hair-raising pace and practically forced her to conform to their plans. Mai decided that later she would find their agency and have a few words with their superior; a few very colorful words…

Maybe if she didn't have so much on her plate already she would have put up more of a fight, more resistance to what they were doing…but now…now Mai didn't have the energy. All she could do was sigh and comply wordlessly…resign to her fate…

-----

True to what they had said, the movers arrived shortly there after with the boxes. Not an hour later, a person came by with a set of keys and directions on a small square of paper to the location of the storage garage. Mai thanked him and got back to work…

She had a long night ahead of her…

* * *

A/N: Poor Mai! I guess when it rains, it pours! I got a new horse yesterday! I have been so BUSY! I will try to update soon, please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the next chapter! It is actually longer this time! Yay! Please review!

* * *

Naru tapped his foot impatiently. It was already a little after nine in the morning and Mai was nowhere to be seen. Lin called her phone at quarter to…but there was no answer. Naru was torn between being totally and inescapably annoyed or heart shatteringly worried. He knew that Mai was not at her fullest by any means…what if something had happened to her? What if she had gotten sick or she was having another breakdown at her apartment…alone?

"Did you remind her yesterday of what time she was supposed to be here?" Ayako asked lazily. The miko knew that the young woman was perpetually late and given the time of morning it did not surprise her in the least that Mai was late. "She probably just over slept and then got tied up in traffic or something."

"Yeah, and giving the recent developments…" Bou-san added charismatically, "she is probably more scatter brained than usual!" He added in a wink at the end directed in Naru's direction. If Naru was lesser of a man he probably would have rolled his eyes at the gesture, but he was not and therefore the eye-roll remained in mind only.

"We should leave without her. If we don't leave soon then we will be late." Masako said in her deceivingly professional tone.

"We still have enough time to wait for a little longer…" John added in cheerfully trying to placate the situation. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife…

Just as Naru stood, resolved to go search for the late girl, the door chime rang and Mai slowly entered the office. Everyone took note of her ragged appearance; it looked like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the entire night.

"Sorry I'm late…" Mai said tiredly. She let the duffle bag slung over her shoulder slide to the floor and she sat her backpack next to it as she stretched. "I didn't get much sleep last night…"

"We can tell!" Bou-san said a little louder than Mai would have liked. Her head was throbbing and her eyes hurt. She had spent the entire night packing and stacking boxes for the movers. She had finally finished only an hour or so before she was supposed to be at the office. "What kept you up?"

"Things." Mai said shortly not feeling like telling everyone that she was just kicked out of her apartment and had spent the whole night packing her belongings. "It's alright though…I can just sleep in the car…"

"I bet you stayed up all night playing video games!" Ayako laughed lightly as she got up from her seat. "Am I right?"

Mai laughed softly as well, "Yeah…something like that. Are you ready to leave?" She glanced at Naru; he was observing her intensely. Mai knew by now that he could pretty much tell when she was being honest…and he was giving her the look that told her he didn't believe a word of what she had said. Of course that was indeed the case, but Mai didn't feel like owning up to it just yet.

"We have been ready and waiting to leave you idiot. Let's go." Naru voiced, obviously annoyed as he too stood from his seat followed by the rest. "At this rate we are going to be late."

Mai sent him an apologetic look as they all made their way to the waiting vehicles, but he ignored it and ordered her wordlessly to take her seat in the van. Lin corresponded shortly with Bou-san as to the directions they were going to be taking; the monk was going to be following in his car with Ayako, Masako, and John.

Lin got into the driver's side of the van and Naru seated himself beside Mai in the passenger's seat. They were soon driving towards the inn; it was going to be a good three to four hour drive at the least…so they had plenty of time.

-----

"So…" Naru started while fixing the girl beside him with a sideways glare, "what really happened?"

"What do you mean?" Mai put on her best innocent face, though she knew that Naru no longer fell for it.

"What were you doing all night?" Naru turned to fix her with a full on glare. He was going to get the truth out of her if it was the last thing he did.

"I just couldn't fall asleep that's all…I mean don't you have nights that your mind just…won't shut off?" Mai sent a convincing look at Naru. It was partly true after all; she did have the whole night to think about things while she packed. The ring posed a constant source of distraction…and a constant source of thought.

"I suppose…" Naru replied slowly, "but I am surprised that something like that would keep someone as stupid as you awake." He smirked at the angry expression she was giving him; Mai really was cute when she was mad.

"You're an idiot!" Mai huffed in response. Leave it to Naru to say something like that.

"…but Mai…" He turned to look at her, "I thought we were past this already. I want you to be honest with me; tell me what troubles you, tell me what is on your mind…tell me the truth." He paused as he took in the girl's expression. She looked like a shocked cat that was torn between running away and scratching the hell out of something.

Did she really think she could fool him? He was much too clever for that. Since he realized his own feelings he had come to watch her, know her…and he knew her expressions. Mai couldn't lie for the life of her.

Mai gaped speechlessly. The van jostled as it hit a bump in the road, shaking Mai to the side and breaking her eye contact with Naru. "You know…it is not a one way street Naru…" she spoke softly but firmly. "It has to be reciprocal…I'm supposed to be your wife…or something. It is not fair that you seem to know everything that is on my mind yet I can never tell what you are thinking!"

Naru's eyes widened slightly. How did the conversation take such a turn? He only wanted to find out what she had done all night, yet now he was getting a peek at some of her true deep rooted concerns.

"You say you love me. You even go so far as to say you want me as your wife, yet you never tell me anything! You don't ask, you just do everything on your own!" Mai didn't want to say what she was saying, but she was. Lack of sleep, stress, and everything falling apart was taking its toll on Mai's sanity. "I want you to open up to me, Naru! I am pretty sure I want you to open up to me more than you want me to open up to you! Ever since that incident you have acted different around me…"

"Obviously" Naru replied indifferently. "You tried to kill yourself, almost died, and landed yourself in a coma."

"And I told you that I love you!" Mai interrupted before he could continue. "I told you that I know about your brother and I told you where to find him! Yet you haven't talked at all about it to me. You haven't said anything…even though I know you probably have a lot on your mind…yet I can't tell at all…" Mai sighed. She was so tired; tired of everything. She had struggled so hard to make headway in their relationship after she had gotten out of the hospital, yet it felt like they only taken a small step forward. Without communication…nothing could happen…nothing could be gained.

"How can I act the same as I used to?" Naru sighed, sounding as if he was trying to explain a complicated matter to a small child. "I realized that I love you after all. Of course I would change accordingly…"

Mai felt a little foolish. She knew she was being unreasonable and irrational…but she couldn't help it. The words just came out. "I'm sorry…" she said softly. "You don't have to respond to what I just said. I didn't mean to say all that…I…I'm just really tired."

Naru wasn't planning on responding anyway. He decided that he would leave that for later. He had already logged the gist of Mai's argument to memory and he would address it later at a more appropriate time.

Right now his most pressing concern was for Mai's well being. She looked half dead to say the least. Without any further delay he wrapped his left hand behind her head and quickly guided it down to his lap. "Sleep" he commanded sternly.

"Wha…" Mai stuttered out in a fluster. She was blushing furiously and her whole body was reacting to the warm hand that was resting atop her head. She felt tingly all over. There was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep in this position.

"Sleep" Naru commanded again as he slowly and gently massaged the head beneath his fingers. He felt Mai immediately relax at his touch and he smiled to himself. "Sleep…" he said again softly…soothingly.

Mai thought for sure there was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep while resting on Naru's lap…but she was starting to feel her eyelids getting heavy and her head getting foggy. No matter how much she tried to keep her eyes open they continued to drift close. Naru's smooth voice telling her to sleep seeped through her consciousness, urging her into slumber, coupled with the gentle pressure she was feeling on her head…Mai drifted off into a deep sleep before she even realized it.

* * *

A/N: Squeeeeeeee fluff. I just had to put some in...move that relationship along! I hope you all liked it! Let me know! Coming up next...THE CASE! Wooo!

Question: I am looking for name ideas for that horse of mine. Needs to start with a "Ma" or "Mi" sound and be a girl's name! Any ideas are welcome! Also, I am trying to figure out epilouge ideas for this story (if anyone wants one) so let me know if you have any ideas that you want to see happen! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! It was Spring Break and I was so busy! So here it is...finally...and sorry again it took me so long! Please enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Naru genuinely smiled when he felt the girl's breathing even out and he felt her body completely relax; she was asleep. He had already secured the information on the case in his right hand so he would not need to move and disturb the sleeping girl.

"What do you think is the real reason for Mai-san's appearance this morning?" Lin spoke softly, careful not to wake her with his voice.

"I truly have no idea…" Naru said honestly. "I can't even begin to imagine what goes through her mind. Even if she is pretty easy to read…"

"It is unfortunate that her problems have to be put on hold for this case. We have so many other things that need to be dealt with." Lin spared a sideways glance at Naru to see his reaction. True to his character, Naru did not react…he merely looked deep in thought.

"Hn…" Naru responded wordlessly. "It seems we are just inundated with problems, aren't we?"

"So it would seem…" Lin agreed as he continued to drive.

-----

The rest of the drive was long and uneventful. Naru finished going through the case file and had fallen asleep after a lengthy two hours into the trip. Lin sighed as he glanced at the lovers. He was not one to get tired while driving long distances but even he was starting to feel sleepy looking at them.

Naru was leaning against the door, his head resting against his seat belt…his hand still resting protectively atop Mai's head. Lin sighed again. This was like the calm before a terrible storm…

"What a mess this is going to be…" Lin muttered to him self. He had just stopped, along with Bou-san, not 20 minutes ago to fill up their tanks. Naru and Mai didn't even stir, similarly neither did the sleeping passengers in the monk's car.

Lin knew all too well how things were likely going to transpire. It seemed that every time there was a step forward there was an equal force that nullified the progression…leaving things to rest close to where they had been before; virtually no improvement. They loved each other so much…it was obvious to anyone that knew the pair. Naru would easily give his life for the girl and Mai, as she already proved, would toss hers away without a second thought if it was in Naru's best interest.

Yet, much to Lin's annoyance, neither one seemed to be able to open up to the other. It was a fierce battle whenever either one confronted the other about things that remained hidden. Why couldn't they just open their hearts to one another?

Why couldn't they just be honest with each other?

-----

After many miles of weaving and winding roads, Lin and Bou-san pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Even though Lin was used to driving and sitting still for long periods of time, the trip had taken its toll on his body. He was stiff all over; it felt good to finally stretch his legs.

"Naru…" he spoke in his normal deep monotone voice. "We have arrived." Lin thought it best to wake Naru before Bou-san and the others had a chance to get over to the van. He didn't need a cranky boss along with an already troubled teen to worry about.

Naru stirred and looked at Lin with clear eyes. "Already?" he questioned while looking down at the still slumbering Mai; his hand weaved through her hair tenderly.

Lin raised an inquisitive brow. "It was a four and a half hour trip…" Lin chuckled softly at the boy's reaction. It must have dawned on him that he had been sleeping deeply for most of the ride. "Bou-san is headed this way…I suggest you wake Mai-san and present yourself to the client." With that Lin left to intersect Bou-san and see if the others were awake yet, and to give Naru some time to coax the girl on his lap awake.

Naru looked down at Mai. She looked so calm and peaceful; he didn't want to wake her up. He wanted to let her sleep…let her recover from what ever it was that was bothering her…but they had a job to do. The sooner they got it done the sooner he could move on to his more pressing concerns.

"Mai" he brushed her hair from her face and let his hand rest against her cheek. "It's time to get up. We're here."

"Hnn…" Mai sounded but did not open her eyes. She didn't want to get up; she was so tired and it was warm and comfortable where she was.

"Mai" Naru spoke louder as he took hold of her shoulder with his other hand and guided her into a sitting position against his chest. "Wake up. We have a job to do."

Hearing Naru's stern work mode voice, Mai reluctantly cracked open her eyes the slightest bit. Sunlight immediately accosted her vision and she quickly closed her eyes once again. "Hnn…already?"

Naru sighed. "It has been almost five hours…" He smiled as the comment seemed to rouse Mai into a state of awareness. "I think you got a sufficient nap so let's get to work. You have already wasted enough time." With that Naru slid from the van and helped Mai down as well. His legs immediately protested the action but Naru ignored it as he made his way into the hotel. The stiffness would work its self out if he just moved a bit.

Mai lingered behind to wait for Lin and the others. They were slowly making their way to the entrance and she was more than glad to have some time to work and stretch out her legs before going into the building. 'I haven't slept so well in days…' A blush broke out across Mai's face as she remembered just where she had been sleeping. 'Naru's lap…'

* * *

A/N: Oh yes, Naru's lap...yum...

So yay! Some fluff and filler! But look forward to the next part! Please review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Woooo! Here is the next chapter! Please review! Thanks!

* * *

"What is that blush all about?" Ayako commented snidely as she sauntered past. "Did you have a good time with Naru during the ride or something?" She smirked.

Mai's blush deepened, "N-no! N-nothing in particular happened!"

"Riiight…" Ayako said sarcastically. "Well now you don't have to keep all that lovey dovey stuff secret anymore do you…Mrs. Kazuya Shibuya?" Ayako smiled and patted the teen's head as she passed. Mai was in too much shock to say anything in her defense.

Masako soon followed and shot Mai a withering glare. Mai sunk inwardly but luckily John and Bou-san where right there to shuffle everyone inside. In little under an hour they had all been introduced and settled in the base room; all the equipment was set up and all their luggage had already been brought to their rooms.

Naru waited impatiently for the client to arrive. The owner of the hotel was a middle aged man and his wife. They had been in ownership of the hotel for the past seven years and lived on the grounds for over ten. The owner stated that the strange occurrences only started recently; within the past month or so.

-----

"Sorry to keep you waiting Shibuya-san." A well dressed middle aged man entered the room followed by his wife and secretary. "I am so glad you could make it. Was the drive alright?" He sat down on the couch opposite of Naru and his team.

"It was fine, thank you." Naru responded in his professional tone. Mai noted that Naru had turned on his professional switch and was now in full business mode. "Will you please explain what exactly has been taking place here?"

"Of course" the man folded his hands in his lap. "It started about a month ago when some guests noticed that the lakes on the grounds started to change color. When staff members went to check…the water was blood red. Since that night…" The man paused and looked to his wife.

"Since that night we have experienced a great deal of strange and unexplainable things." The older women spoke tentatively.

"Please, continue." Naru prompted, the gears already turning in his head about what he wanted to do.

"Guests and staff have reported hearing sounds and voices in rooms or locations where there are no people. They have also seen figures and apparitions that can not be explained by any logical argument. The water color in the lakes will change but in the next instant be normal again; red, aqua, orange, yellow…" The woman explained slowly making sure everyone present had heard her words.

"When did you notice the absence of wildlife?" Naru referenced his notebook. He knew this aspect of the case intrigued him the most; it was the hardest to explain.

"The staff and I started to notice it about two weeks ago. It seemed that one day there were koi in the pond and birds in the trees…and the very next they were gone." The husband looked in thought. "Our staff checked the koi pond in the garden and there was not a single fish…or body of a fish…anywhere. There were no signs of predation or that anyone had tampered with the pond either. It wasn't until later that we realized the extent of the problem."

"No birds or other critters can be found in the forest anywhere around our hotel…I would say for about a mile around the building." She sighed and looked at her husband before she spoke, "there is a break in the trees where a stream flows from the higher grounds. On the other side…there are birds…"

"I see." Naru glanced at Lin to make sure he had recorded all the information…he had. "Is there anything else you would like to add before we start setting up our equipment?"

The owner looked at his wife and secretary. His wife shook her head and his secretary voiced that he didn't have anything to add. "No, if there is anything that we forgot to mention we will let you know." He rose and bowed; giving his farewells and thanks. "Please let us know if there is anything you require. A staff member will alert you when dinner is ready."

-----

Once gone, Naru wasted no time before he began to bark out orders. "I want cameras and microphones set up in the locations specified where activity was witnessed." He sat down a list of locations provided to him by the owner and a blue print of the grounds. "Lin and John can work on the sites in this area" he pointed to a spot on the map, "and Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Hara-san can set up in this area…" he pointed to the opposite side of the document. "Mai…you will assist me with setting up surveillance outside."

Ayako dearly wanted to make some snide, caddy remark about Naru wanting to work alone with Mai but held back when she spotted Naru glaring at her. Apparently he had picked up on her desire to speak and had immediately cut off her plan.

Bou-san noticed Ayako's plight and patted her gently on the back. "Come on Ayako, Masako-chan, let's get moving!" He stated cheerfully as he grabbed the list of locations and a copy of the map and handed it to Masako. Ayako took the microphones and Bou-san took the cameras. They would probably have to make more than one trip…but so would everyone else. "Well then Naru, we're off!"

"It seems we are too!" John smiled as he and Lin followed the monk, medium, and miko out of the room leaving Naru and Mai alone.

Mai momentarily pondered the fact that everyone had acted awfully hasty in their retreat from the room. Usually there was much more dawdling and dragging of feet to start investigating. But today everyone grabbed up the equipment and went right to work without any word of complaint. "Don't you think they left awfully fast?"

"What do you mean?" Naru looked on in mock ignorance at the question. He decided not to let her dwell on the question. "Let's get to the garden and check things out." He was already up with a camera in hand and heading for the door.

Mai sighed. Naru was doing a typical Naru act when he didn't want to discuss something; he changed the subject. He also moved quickly so that she didn't have time to continue the conversation…typical Naru. 'Oh well…' Mai thought. 'He is probably as uneasy about the whole…us…thing as much as I am…'

"Okay" she said as she moved next to him. "Is there anything you need me to carry?" She gave him her best innocent, naïve look she could muster.

Naru stared at her with an inquisitive look on his face. He had the sudden urge to just lean in and kiss her…but pushed it aside. "Grab the stand and cables."

Mai grunted and Naru smirked at her turned back as she grabbed the said items. It was getting harder and harder to control himself but he knew now was not the time. "Is this the one?" She held up a set of cables and Naru nodded in response.

"Those will be fine." He stated rather gruffly. "Let's go."

Mai followed wordlessly. She was much too tired to waste her precious energy on arguing with the un-breakable Naru. She was thankful however that Naru had let her off the hook about last night. She would be in trouble if he suddenly asked her again…she might just break…

* * *

A/N: Oh man it is like 44 degrees here! AMAZING! So warm! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter...more will be on its way soon! Thanks! Please let me know what you think! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Next part! Just some filler, but please enjoy anyway! Thanks!

* * *

The pair made it to the back garden after placing surveillance for both side gardens and the front rotunda. "Do you feel anything, Mai?" Naru questioned as he placed a camera that would encompass the majority of the open space of the garden. 

Mai stood still and looked over the area. It was beautiful to say the least. There were stone walkways weaving around a large koi pond and through large trees and bushes. There was even a wooden bridge over part of the pond with a waterfall at the far end. Large cherry trees and flowering shrubs littered the area along with many, many flowers. Mai thought she was in heaven…the smell of the flowers was the most pleasant smell she had come across in some time.

"I don't feel anything in particular…" Mai continued to take in the surroundings, "but I could be wrong…"

Naru sighed. Mai's instincts were a valued asset but sometimes she was just plain clueless. "Let's go back and see if everyone has finished."

"Hnn" Mai voiced as she turned to follow. As she was leaving she caught a glimpse of something in the water out of the corner of her eye. She paused…but the shadow she thought she had seen was no longer there. 'Strange…'

-----

Naru and Mai made it back to the base room after a short six minute walk. Bou-san and Ayako were already back and in a full blown argument about something that no doubt transpired while they were setting up equipment. Masako was sitting on the couch sipping tea…oblivious to the world.

"Welcome back!" Bou-san chimed as soon as they entered. "How did it go?"

"It was fine." Mai answered for Naru since he probably didn't want to take the time to respond to idle chit chat. "The gardens are amazing! You both will have to go with me later to look through them. How did it go with you guys?"

"Fine as well. No real problems…of sorts…" the monk sent a sideways glance at a still fuming Ayako. Apparently the only problems must have been with each other. 

"Any input" Naru sat down in an arm chair at the head of the room and directed his attention to the still standing occupants.

"Well…" Bou-san started, "I think a simple exorcism will do the trick…"

"I hate to admit it…" Ayako huffed, "but I agree with this guy…an exorcism is all we need."

"Ha, not like you are going to be of any help!" Bou-san laughed richly before he fixed the self proclaimed miko with a smug look. "Your exorcisms never work! I should be able to handle this on my own!"

"Why you-" Ayako lunged at the monk and was about to give him a piece of her mind…with her fists…when the door slid open revealing John and Lin. "Ah…"

"Welcome back!" Bou-san voiced happily while holding Ayako's wrists, keeping her balled fists away from him. "How did it go?"

"Ah, well…we set up everything if that is what you are asking." John was giving the pair a rather bemused look as he walked in and took a seat next to Masako. "What did you pick up?" The priest looked inquisitively at Masako. 

The medium was silent for a moment while she decided on what to say. "There are many spirits here; almost too many to discern."

"What do you mean?" The priest looked shocked for a moment but then noticed that Masako was not finished talking, or so he assumed from the indignant look she was sending his way. "S-sorry, please continue."

"The spirits here seem very…diverse. There are some mischievous trouble makers, some that just seem lost and confused, and then the majority that are just…here. It is hard to explain, I have never seen such a thing before…never such a concentration of spirits." Masako sat her cup down and looked to Naru, who seemed to be in thought over the new information presented to him.

"Like I said" Bou-san sighed, "we just need to exorcise the hell out of this place."

"I can also help with that, as well as Matsuzaki-san…so the three of us should be able to do something." John offered kindly, smiling at the group.

"Then we will observe for tonight and based on what occurs we will perform the exorcisms tomorrow." Naru stated succinctly. Now that the cameras had been put in place there was no need to do much more until tomorrow. There would be more data after tonight after all. It would be worth it to wait.

* * *

A/N: O.o So just some more filler! I really have to get my butt in gear and kick out some good stuff...but I have been so busy lately! Trying to get anything written is like...pulling teeth or walking in deep snow! Next chapter is Mai's dream so look forward to it! Please let me know what you think! Comments, ideas, idle chatter is always welcome! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, I finally have power again! Long story short...the power company made me be amish and it sucked! So here is the next part! Sorry for the wait once again, just hit me with a stick or something to make me post!

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. Mai was pleased that the food was very good. She needed a pick up and as simple as she was, food was just the thing to cheer her up. Ayako used the down time to drill her for the 'inside scoop' on her and Naru's relationship. Mai tried her very best to avoid the questioning all together, considering she was getting death glares from Masako and Bou-san was pretending not to be listening even though Mai knew he was, but she was failing miserably.

Ayako was convinced that they had 'hooked up' after she was released from the hospital, used the time while she was staying at his house to get closer, and then finally Naru decided he didn't want to part with her when she suggested leaving his house and so he had proposed marriage and that she had agreed.

Mai sighed; it seemed Ayako had thought out everything on her own about what had transpired…and of course it was as far from the truth as it could be. Mai was still reeling from the initial shock of the whole thing. Evcerything had happen so fast, so unexpecedly. She herself had no clue about it…but Mai didn't want to dwell on it now. She couldn't afford to.

Bou-san continued to claim, to the still caddy Ayako, that Naru had 'done something' to her and that was the reason for the sudden union. Mai rolled her eyes. It was getting out of hand. Since she pretty much refused to talk to Ayako anymore, Ayako had taken her conversation to the more than willing to talk Bou-san and continued her false presumptions. 'Great, just great' Mai thought heavily. 'Just what I need...those two spreading crazy rumors...'

Throughout, Naru seemed oblivious. Mai wondered what he was thinking about…if he had heard the conversation; of course he heard the conversation. He was Naru after all. Then he just didn't care? Well, if he didn't care then neither would she.

-x-

"I'm heading to bed" Mai stated rather suddenly as they were sitting in the base after finishing dinner. Naru, true to his workaholic nature, was trying to interview guests and staff before it got too late. He was getting the others to assist him as well, but Mai had been left out of this and she was bored. Since she had nothing better to do she might as well replenish some of her sleep; she was severely deprived after all. The staff had already shown them to their rooms, which she and Naru were sharing she might add.

Mai blushed despite herself. It was still embarrassing to think about; sharing a room with Naru…maybe even sharing a bed. When she had initially found out the rooming arrangement she had wanted to faint right then and there. Naru had shot her a glare telling her not to make a scene, but Mai felt faint none the less. It made sense…they were supposed to be husband and wife after all, though Mai was still having a hard time playing the part…

Ayako and Masako were sharing a room while John, Bou-san, and Lin were staying in another. It wasn't fair…why did she have to share a room with Naru? Well, why wouldn't she share a room with Naru? Mai grunted at her line of thought.

"If there is nothing else I am leaving now." Mai turned to leave, "I will see you in the room when you get there, Naru." With that Mai left, she could still hear Ayako's and Bou-san's exuberant voices as she walked down the hall. Really, those two were never going to let it go…

Mai hurried down the hall trying to hide the growing blush on her face. She had not waited to hear Naru's response, but Mai was sure that she didn't really want to. It felt like she was the only one getting worked up about it...about everything. Why couldn't he just show some sign that he...

"No..." Mai whispered to herself, "then it wouldn't be Naru." Mai knew, probably better than anyone, that Naru was very guarded about showing himself. Secretly, Mai liked the fact that he tended to open up to her and no one else. It made her feel important, feel that she had a place in his heart that no one else could have. Mai just wished that he would show her even more...

"Ha..." Mai huffed as she entered her room, "what wishful thinking that is..."

* * *

A/N: Well, there ya have it! Mai's dream next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wooooo! Next part! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Have you checked the cameras?" Naru questioned Lin as he passed, putting his clip board on the table.

"Yes" Lin answered simply. It had been about three hours since Mai had left the room and Lin could tell that Naru was anxious to get back to her. The others probably couldn't tell but whenever Naru could not see Mai, when she was not in his line of sight, he became very restless and apprehensive. "Everything is in order. We should all turn in." Ayako and Masako had already left a little under an hour ago saying that they wanted to hit the baths before they went to bed, so it was only the men that remained in the base.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Bou-san was already up and heading for the door as soon as the words left Lin's mouth. He was ready to scope out the women's bath and see if he might be able to get a glimpse of Ayako…

"Yes, we should take a bath and get to bed Bou-san." John smiled. Bou-san momentarily cursed his innocent, naïve, and pure nature before resigning himself to his fate.

"Yeah, yeah." Bou-san sighed, "You coming Lin-san?"

"Yes." Lin got to his feet and followed the others out. Naru was close behind. "Call if you need anything." He voiced as Naru stopped in front of his door and watched the others open theirs.

"I will. You do the same." The others disappeared into their rooms and Naru tentatively opened the door and slipped inside silently, he had no idea what he would find so he decided to be of the safe side. He bypassed the light switch and walked further into the room, he was used to being in the dark after all. He didn't need to turn on the lights.

Naru cautiously entered the small bedroom. There he saw Mai soundly sleeping halfway off the double futon that had been laid out for them. He allowed a soft chuckle to escape his mouth and smile grace his lips. Mai must have panicked when she saw that they were going to be sharing a bed. He would have loved to watch that whole scenario; Mai probably showed several cute expressions that he would have dearly loved to see.

Naru quickly readied for bed in the bathroom and returned shortly thereafter; Mai had not moved an inch, she was still practically sleeping on the floor next to the futon with only her head remaining on the futon on her pillow. Naru laughed quietly as he knelt by the girl's side and gently lifted her light body back onto the futon. He gently positioned Mai's body on the bed and tucked her under the covers tenderly before he settled down at her side.

Naru thought he would have a hard time sleeping in a situation like this; it was his first time really sharing a bed with the girl after all, but surprisingly enough he feel asleep almost immediately. It probably had something to do with the fact that as soon as he rested his head on the pillow he was able to stare directly into Mai's sleeping face. She looked so…peaceful…

Seeing her sleep so soundly made even the restless Naru tired just looking at her, and sure enough…sleep claimed him quickly. Naru was blessed with a sound and restful sleep, one which he had not had in days…if only Mai could have been so lucky…

-x-

Mai stirred slightly in her sleep; she felt warm, content…safe. Mai didn't want it…willed it not to happen…but despite her best efforts, Mai's eyes slid open. Not much to her surprise, Mai found herself standing on the grounds of the inn. 'Great' she sighed as she looked around, 'just great…'

As soon as Mai's eyes opened to her dream she felt uneasy. The landscape was overcast; the sun covered by a thick layer of grey, menacing clouds. Mai quickly spun in a circle; frantically looking for her one comfort in situations like these…she couldn't find him. 'Gene? Gene, if you are here please come out! I don't like the looks of this! It is scary here…I'm scared…'

A sudden noise grabbed Mai's attention. Her eyes widened in fear at what she saw…before her, on almost every surface, perched ebony black ravens. Mai clasped her hands over her ears; the ravens were making a horrible ruckus, louder than anything Mai could have imagined. The birds were covering the exterior of the inn and lining the branches of the trees, black feathers littered the ground. 'What…what is going on here?'

'-ia…' Mai strained to hear, but it was no use…it was too loud.

'Gene!' Mai yelled at the top of her lungs, 'are you there?'

'Mai!' Gene's voice filtered through the clamor and Mai's head shot to her side. Mai's eyes widened as the birds scattered and Gene's form became clear. 'Mai! You have to leave now!'

'What the hell is going on!?' Mai grabbed onto Gene's shoulders, shaking slightly. 'Why are all these birds here?'

'Something here has changed…something that was not here before is here now. It is dangerous to stay here, you should leave!' He warned seriously. It was not safe. Gene knew that this was no place for Mai to be. She had to leave, and she had to leave soon.

'Why!? Gene, what is going on?' Mai looked at Gene, fear welling up by the second.

'I don't know why this is happening, but it is too dangerous for you to be here. There are many spirits here…but I don't know why they are gathering…' Gene explained in the calmest manner he could.

'Wha-' Mai started to ask, but suddenly one of the ravens dropped from a nearby tree, followed by many others, and swarmed her. They clawed and pecked with their sharp beaks and talons, pushing Mai back wards as she fought to protect her face. Mai could not completely comprehend what was happening to her, but she did know that she was in pain…and that she was terribly scared.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! I hope this chapter sounded okay...I was questioning it a bit (should I have been more descriptive or lengthy, did the dream Mai sound in character?) but I ended up with this version so I hope it was okay! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry...another short one! Just kill me...PLEASE!!

* * *

'Mai!' Gene yelled as he lunged forward, pushing Mai backwards. Mai was shocked for a moment as she found herself falling backwards, the ravens still viciously attacking her. It was almost like she was watching herself drift downward in slow motion…her eyes widened as she saw the approaching water…

Mai screamed despite herself as she fell into the large garden pond…she watched as Gene's worried expression faded from her sight as it mingled with the flurry of black feathered forms. Her eyes remained open as she sunk deeper into the water, which was tinted red with her blood.

She was sure she was still screaming…

-X-

A sharp and desperate scream echoed through the halls of the inn as Mai bolted upright from her futon. She was urgently trying to catch her breath; the sickening feeling of suffocation was still painfully vivid in her mind. Mai tried her very best to calm down and even out her breathing…it had just been a dream…just a dream…

"Mai!?" Naru's strong arms wrapped protectively around her and Mai finally registered the real pain she was feeling. Naru continued to hold her close and she examined the red liquid that was staining her clothes and the futon around her over his shoulder; it was blood.

"N-naru…" she tried to stutter out, but failed. She had yet to regain her breath and was finding it exceedingly difficult to overcome the sinking feeling in her gut and in her lungs. She felt like a goldfish that had been dumped abruptly from its bowl and was now gasping for air as if its life depended on it.

This wasn't good…she couldn't get enough air…

Mai's eyes widened in shock as Naru's lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss. Her mind suddenly went blank and everything that was worrying her washed away in an instant. All she could feel was the warming sensation that spread throughout her body. She could feel herself immediately relax into Naru's embrace and with it her body settled down. She felt her lungs loosen up and by the time Naru pulled away from her face, she found her self breathing normally.

Mai looked up in a daze at Naru's uncharacteristically concerned face. He had genuine worry and concern etched in eyes as he was frantically looking her over. "Mai…are you alright? Just calm down and breathe slowly…"

It was then that Mai realized the full extent of her situation. Naru was cradling her in his arms, holding her against his chest. Mai blushed instinctually, but she felt safe in his arms…that would probably never change. She was bleeding through her shirt from several deep lacerations on her hands and arms and Mai became painfully aware of her wounds. "Naru…" she whispered as she touched her arms hesitantly.

"Don't talk." Naru looked to the door as Lin slid it open just as he had expected, it would have been something if he didn't come after hearing Mai's ear piercing scream. "Lin, get me the first aid kit from the lobby."

Lin didn't have to ask to get the basic idea of what was going on. When he heard Mai scream he had immediately rushed to their room, only after he made the others stay in the room. He stopped by and made sure that Ayako and Misako would stay put as well before he headed in to Naru's room.

There he found a worried looking Naru and a bloodied Mai resting in his arms. He knew better than to interrupt Naru when he was like that, so he wordlessly went to retrieve the first aid kit.

-x-

Meanwhile, Mai remained in a stupor as she rested in Naru's lap. The shock from her dream and the embarrassment that followed had caught up with her. The wounds and blood loss probably were not helping. She didn't feel like moving nor did she fell like doing anything other than what she was currently doing; which was nothing.

Naru had tightened her tattered remains of her shirt around her arms to impede the blood flow, but for the most part her wounds had stopped bleeding. Mai was still conscious of the dull pain they were emitting, but luckily she was mostly numb.

"Your hand is cold…" Mai commented listlessly on the hand that was resting atop her forehead and partly obstructing her vision. Naru had promptly placed it there after Lin's departure and told her sternly to rest, probably out of fear that she might go into another panic attack or something of the sort.

"You're hot, idiot. You probably have a fever considering these wounds. Lin should be back any minute now, so just wait a bit." He sounded annoyed, but Mai could tell that he was just trying to conceal his concern.

True to his word, Lin returned shortly thereafter with the first aid kit. After a short discussion about what had transpired, Lin left the room to report to the others. He said he would leave the rest to Naru and get the information in the morning when everyone was present. Naru seemed pleased with the fact that he was able to wrap everything up in such a short span of time and was now alone with Mai once again.

* * *

A/N: You go Naru! Talk about the most logical thing to do when your girlfriend/wife is having breathing troubles...kiss the heck out of her! Block that air flow, Naru! YEAH!

wow...yeah...well, I hope you all enjoyed the fluff glory of it all! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So busy!! I seriously need to barrow someone and make them lord over me with a stick...and everytime I stop writing, they need to maul me with it!! Then maybe I will actually get something done! ARG!

* * *

Naru began to silently and efficiently patch up Mai's cuts and lacerations. The wounds looked worse than they actually were due to the amount of blood that was present, which much to his relief Naru soon found after he started to disinfect and wipe clean the numerous cuts. "What happened?" Naru's voice was deceptively calm and Mai flinched. She knew that tone of voice; he was angry…

"I had a dream…" Mai said meekly, not liking the fact that Naru was giving her the 'are-you-stupid' look at her comment. "I was out in the garden…"

"The one we were at earlier today?" Naru questioned a little less harshly than he had before.

"Yes, the large garden with the pond. It was covered in black birds, crows or ravens I think. They were everywhere…" Naru watched as Mai's body tensed at the mention, she must have been pretty scared he concluded. It surprised him to no end the things that Mai could get into and pretend that she was not scared at all. She had foolishly sacrificed her self to a demon not too long ago...the memory was still fresh in his mind. How could the sight of mere birds make her so fearful after the last time?

"So then…" he let his words fade as realization hit. "These cuts…"

"Yeah…" Mai nodded shortly. "They started to attack me and I don't know why…but Gene pushed me into the pond and the birds didn't follow. That was when I woke up, though I would have liked to wake up sooner than I did! It felt like I was drowning…"

"Gene was there?" Naru spoke softly, almost too quietly for Mai to hear. She tensed again but for a totally different reason. It was not necessary to say that he was there or to say what he had done, but she forgot to hold her tongue…stupid, stupid, stupid…

"Nmm…" Mai responded just as quietly. "He told me it was dangerous there…he told me to leave…but I didn't, and then I got hurt…" Mai looked away, not wanting to face Naru. What was he thinking? What was he feeling? "He said that something changed, but he didn't know what. He said that many spirits were gathering, yet he didn't know why."

Naru was silent for a moment, apparently in thought before he spoke, "anything else?"

Mai reluctantly thought back through the dream…"the ravens" she paused. The thought sent chills up her spine, "they only saw me…even with Gene right there…they never saw him, never gave him any consideration. Every last one of them was trained on me…" Mai finished up in a whisper.

Naru could see that the dream had left Mai frightened and shaken. He decided he shouldn't press the matter. They could look into it in the morning when everyone was present to give input. "There." He stated dully as he finished patching up the wounds, "now get some rest, we are going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Ha!" Mai laughed sarcastically, "You can't be serious! There is no way I can sleep after seeing that. I can still feel the sensations…" she muttered under her breath, "it's creepy…"

"Hnnn…" Naru smirked slightly, out of her line of sight. "Afraid?"

"Of course I am afraid you idiot!" Mai huffed and scooted to the other side of the futon and grabbed a pillow to her chest. If she couldn't get her way she might as well pout and be cute. Maybe Naru would step up if she used tactics like that…

Naru's smirk widened, "well you don't have to be. I will be right here with you all night. There is nothing to be scared of. I will protect you."

In a matter of seconds, Mai's face turned beat red and she instinctively buried herself within the futon. She was sure Naru was making some infuriating expression…but Mai didn't want to see. She was tired, hurt, and scared…she didn't need to add being incredibly embarrassed to the list…even though she was.

Mai's blush deepened when she felt a weight close to her on the futon. Lights were turned off and the weight settled down under the covers, Mai went stiff…Naru was right next to her. 'What…what in the world!?' Mai's mind was racing a mile a minute…

"Does it hurt?" a soft voice filtered through the air. It was gentle and calm, calming Mai instantly. Her body relaxed and she rested properly on the futon.

"…not much anymore…I think the medicine kicked in…" Mai admonished shyly.

"Good…" Naru spoke barely above a whisper. "Don't let it bother you…sleep…I'm right here…" Mai could feel Naru's body heat. It was warm and comfortable, her mind wanted to shut off instantly due to the conditions…though her stubborn will was preventing her in doing so. "Don't think. Just go to sleep…"

"Hmm…" Mai mumbled before she let her eyes drift shut. For the second time that day, Mai feel asleep under circumstances that she was sure she would not be able to…and she sleep soundly the entire night…

* * *

A/N: Arg...like I said...someone with a stick! See this could have been added to the chapter before...and then it would have been longer...BUT NOOOOOO! I can't do anything the easy way! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am so planning on writing this weekend! Mark my words! I will write a nice LONG chapter! and and and...YES! It is really cold here all of a sudden and I don't like it! Though, that is probably good since I don't feel like going outside that means I can write more! eeees yay!

* * *

Naru woke up early, it was not in his nature to sleep in and waste time, though he could get used to waking up like he did this morning…Mai was cuddled next to his side, tightly curled up into herself. Naru let a genuine smile grace his lips, since no one was there to see after all.

'Cute…' was the only word that came to mind as he carefully made his way out of the bed and got ready. Naru decided that he would let Mai sleep a while longer; at least until breakfast was served…she needed it anyway. Naru felt his chest constrict slightly when he saw Mai's bandaged arm exposed from under the covers. He didn't want to see her hurt…she wasn't supposed to feel needless pain like that. It irked him to no end that he could not protect her from her dreams…even if they were just dreams…they were still dangerous.

--

"Morning!" Bou-san's cheerful voice accosted Naru as soon as he entered the base room. Everyone was present except for the women, which didn't surprise Naru in the least.

"Good morning…" Naru replied gruffly as he swiftly crossed the room to stand next to Lin and the monitors. "Report?"

"There was a great deal of activity in every location that was monitored. The spirit activity here is very high." Lin commented dryly as he handed the data to Naru, who skimmed it quickly and thoroughly before sitting it down and glancing at the images on the screens.

"Is Mai-chan alright?" Bou-san asked while sipping his morning coffee. "That was a pretty loud scream last night…"

"She's resting…" Naru commented back without diverting his attention from his work. "She will be here in time for breakfast."

"Did she see something?" John asked innocently. They all knew that something had happened and that it must have been pretty drastic to cause the girl to scream like that.

"She had a dream." Naru stated simply, deciding whether or not he should relinquish the truth. "She said that she saw ravens or crows of some sort flocking around the inn and the surrounding area. According to Mai, they covered every space available." Naru sighed, deciding on his next words.

"Crows?" John asked hesitantly.

"The scream you heard from Mai was when the crows attacked her. She woke up after that." Naru returned to looking at the monitors.

"Do you think there is any meaning to it?" Bou-san asked, now totally awake and concerned about the information. "What could crows have to do with what is going on here?"

"I don't know. We will look into it later, but for now…" Naru paused, "after breakfast I want the two of you and Matsuzaki-san to perform exorcisms around the areas with the most activity." He looked at the monk and priest and received nods of understanding. "Take Hara-san with you. She can help detect where you should go."

"Alright" Bou-san voiced while John just nodded in affirmation.

Naru shifted his attention away from the men and back to the monitors. He knew that since it was Mai, her dream must have been some kind of warning. They had been through enough cases to know that when Mai saw something they should probably pay attention to it. But this particular dream…this instance…was different than before. Mai was attacked by the ravens and woke up with wounds from the attack…

If left up to Mai, she would probably come up with some crazy idea and once again not inform anyone about her plans, since she thought it was in the best interest of everyone but herself. She never gave herself much consideration…like last time…she didn't even think twice, didn't even think her actions would hurt as deeply as they did. Even though it was done and over, even though the case had been solved and Mai was safe…Naru knew that he still carried an open wound from that time…a wound that needed more time to heal than he was willing to give it…

Naru grit his teeth unconsciously. He didn't want to think of the awful implications that small fact entailed…it was too much to comprehend…even for him. "Lin" he spoke a little lower than usual. "I want you to see what you can find out about the information presented in Mai's dream."

"Understood." Lin knew almost instantly what was on Naru's mind. It was quite obvious for someone that knew the teen better than anyone else present; he was worried for Mai's safety when she slept. This time it was just scratches and cuts; but next time? Lin also didn't want to dwell on that line of thought and quickly started his search for information concerning the ominous black birds Mai had seen in her dream.

* * *

A/N: So...there is that bit! I WILL write this weekend and get some more up soon! Thank you all so much for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So here is the next chapter! It was my birthday today, but I still got around to getting this up (and it is LONG!! wheee!) so I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know!

* * *

Not long after, Mai and the other women appeared just in time for breakfast and a briefing on what had to be done. The meal was rushed and a bit hectic, but that didn't seem to bother anyone…except maybe Masako, but that was typical.

Soon after, the exorcisms began along with the bickering of a certain monk and miko. Bou-san had made some snide remark about how he could handle all the 'hot spots' as he called them since, according to him, Ayako would be useless in dealing with any of the important places. This of course made Ayako practically rip his head off. So, as a result the two were seemingly having a competition amongst themselves on who could perform the most exorcisms around the inn.

From Mai's point of view, which was currently in front of the monitors, they resembled chickens with their heads cut off the way they were rushing around from place to place. Masako and John were of course conducting all their duties with the utmost professionalism and care.

For the most part, as it often was, Mai was bored since she had been left alone in the base room to watch the monitors. Bou-san and Ayako had provided sufficient entertainment for the first hour or so, but now it was just repetitive banter that no longer held her attention. Naru and Lin had left to conduct some kind of research somewhere…or maybe it was interviews…Mai was not sure.

Mai flinched as her arm emitted a slight sting of pain; a painful reminder of her dream. Mai shivered despite herself as she recollected the images. Once again she had foolishly gotten hurt and caused Naru to worry about her, which was the last thing she wanted. It was probably for that reason that he had left her in the base doing the most menial task…and also the safest task. It was so like him to distance her from danger, though that did not seem to help at times when danger seemed to seek her out…or that she sought it out herself against his will.

Either way, Mai had a bad feeling about things to come. No matter how far away she was from 'the action' as Bou-san often liked to call it, she didn't feel safe at all. Naru was always protecting her, guarding her from harm but now…

'I am not even safe in my dreams…' Mai sighed as she looked at the bandages peeking out from her shirt. Now there was a whole new dimension to the danger, and Mai didn't like it one bit.

--

"I won I tell you!" A loud male voice filtered through the room and Mai turned startled to the entrance. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice that the rest of the team had stopped working and had come back to the base. "I did the most successful exorcisms!"

"Ha, you must be some kind of idiot" Ayako huffed, "since it seems like you can't count!"

"What does it matter anyway!?" Bou-san retorted enthusiastically catching Mai's attention even more than he already had. "We didn't make any headway at all! No matter how many exorcisms we did…it didn't even make a dent!"

"What do you mean?" Mai voiced causing all those present to look in her direction. "I thought the exorcisms were successful…"

Masako huffed and sat down, resting her hands in her lap delicately. Mai frowned; Masako was giving her the look that meant she knew something that she didn't and therefore, she was an idiot for not knowing. "They did work." The medium said presumptively.

"Yeah, they worked all right!" Bou-san added as he, and a dragged Ayako, flopped on the couch. John took a seat moments later and Mai joined them as well.

"Apparently even though we were successful…there are so many spirits here that as soon as we exorcized the active areas…more immediately replaced them. We could go in circles all day long and still never make a dent." John explained rather haplessly.

"There is no end to it! It's crazy!" Ayako exclaimed as she wrestled her hand away from the over exuberant monk. She rather die than admit it…but she rather enjoyed the feeling of the monk's hand on hers…it was a lot softer than she had expected. If she didn't get away quickly she feared blushing despite herself, which would cause him to tease her all over again…and that she didn't want to go though that at the moment even though she secretly enjoyed their mild bickering.

"What could be the cause?" Mai asked, dully noting Ayako's discomfort.

"There are just too many spirits here for some reason." Masako stated simply as everyone fell silent pondering her words.

--

Naru walked briskly down the hallway of the inn, Lin close in tow. While the others spent the afternoon performing exorcisms, he and Lin had been doing research with some time on the phone to Madoka and Yasuhara.

They had found out some relevant information, but nothing ground breaking. Naru was eager to get back and find out how the others faired. It would be another piece of data he could add to the puzzle…if what they had done helped or not.

"Well?" he sternly spoke upon entry. Everyone was back and sitting near the center of the room. They obviously finished what they were attempting to do.

"It was successful, but it didn't make a difference. There are too many spirits here. We didn't make any headway at all." John explained.

"There are more and more spirits arriving here that are unable to leave. We could go all day and still not have an effect." Masako did not miss her chance to speak up and impress Naru.

Naru said nothing as he and Lin made their way to the monitors where Lin promptly started recording the new information on his laptop. "Anything on your end?" Bou-san questioned curiously.

Naru audibly sighed. He had not found the answers he was looking for by any means and was disappointed with that fact. "Lin" he prompted.

Lin turned in his chair letting some documents rest on the table top. "Concerning Mai-san's dream…"

Mai immediately stiffened in her seat. She didn't want to recall those images nor remember the pain of the cuts on her arms. "Most information concerning the iconography of ravens and crows is scattered and inconsistent and mostly culturally based" Lin continued.

"The most likely explanation for what Mai saw reflects the belief that ravens can represent the souls of the dead." Naru finished.

"Well, that does make sense" Ayako glanced at Mai. She and Masako were briefed about Mai's dream while they were out around the inn, with Mai conveniently at the base. It must have been terrifying to see…

"I also found references referring to the _Landeythan, __which means land-waster. It was said to be a raven type bird that litterally laid waste to the land. It could relate to the fact that the surrounding area is devoid of life." Lin glanced at Mai trying to gage her reaction to the information presented. Not much to his surprise, Mai had gone into her own little world thinking about who knows what._

_"Is that from mythology?" John asked._

_"Yes, it is…but in this case I thought it might have some relavance. Though, even if it did, there is still nothing substancial. There is nothing to be done about it even if that where the case." Naru dead paned._

_"So…" Mai started hesitently, her attention suddenly back on the conversation. "We're back at square one. We know there are spirits here, but we don't why or what is keeping them all here. I saw ravens in my dream, which may or may not represent or mean something…and that information is just speculation anyway…"_

_"Basically." Naru picked up his cup and took a sip. "We obviously need more to go on, and we have only been here a day. There are many more pieces to the puzzle we have yet to put together." _

"Of course" Bou-san chimed in, "what is our next move?" He knew as well as everyone that they had nothing to go on yet, and that the problem was much different than what he had first anticipated. No matter how hard he had tried, there was no end and no stop to the endless spiritual activity that flooded the area. The spirits presence didn't seem to have any bearing on the other problems plaguing the inn, such as the lack of animals and the changing water color. So, that was yet another thing to worry about…

"Since we are all here…" Ayako voiced, "Let's have lunch. We can replenish before trying again."

"That sounds like a good idea!" John said happily. He was more than ready for lunch and more than ready for a longer break.

--

Lunch was rowdy and loud…thanks to a certain monk and miko. Masako had skillfully weaseled her way to Naru's left side, though he was kindly ignoring her along with most everything else that was happening around him. Lin was mirroring the sentiment, Mai noted dully as she glanced to her side.

She felt, for the most part, very uncomfortable. It had already been a taxing day and it was only lunch…there was still most of the day remaining! Mai didn't know why, but she felt very uneasy. Her entire body was telling her to tuck tail and leave, yet the rational part of her wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was causing her to feel the way she did. Yes, the inn was flooded with spirits that for some reason or other were unable to leave…but…beyond that, there was something missing. Something that Mai knew was not right…

Naru silently observed his wife, unbeknownst to her of course. Mai was obviously on edge and she was clearly too focused on her own thoughts to notice Naru's scrutiny. There was more going on than he had first anticipated and Mai's dream had only added to the mystery. He unconsciously grit his teeth…he didn't want to admit it, but he needed more to go on and unfortunately the best way was for Mai to dream again.

'Tch…I don't want her to dream again…I don't want to see her hurt again…'

* * *

A/N: Happy B-day to me! ENJOY! I am going to warn you guys that it might be awhile until I get the next part out! I will try my very hardest to get it out and written but...I just have no idea how to write what I know needs to be DONE! I know what I want to happen but it is just so hard to write! ARG! flail

So, I am at a wall. It happens! Please let me know how you like this part and I will work on the next part! Thanks for reading!!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: SO, SO, SO sorry for the wait! I have been all kinds of busy! I also have been distracted with Naruto stories that keep dancing around in my head that I have to write or else I will die! My plot bunnies must be at war or something...maybe it is breeding season...

Anyway! Here is the next part! I hope to get more written when I have time so that I can be ahead!!

* * *

Naru let the thought go; it was no use thinking of it now since he really didn't have much control over it anyway. It would be a waste to dwell upon it. More importantly, lunch had ended and they were now preparing to regroup and venture out into the inn once more.

John, Lin, and Hara-san had already left the room to go make rounds of their own while Ayako and Bou-san fussed over where and what they should do.

"If all you are going to do is argue" Naru started from where he sat, "then do it elsewhere." He fixed them with a glare that clearly stated he was not amused with their antics.

"Fine, fine. We are heading out too. Let us know if anything happens." Bou-san said while tugging Ayako out the door with him.

"Will do." Naru responded gruffly. He was not in the mood to deal with the two and was more than glad to see them finally gone. Now, he could focus on his next task which was currently sitting on the couch not far from him.

Mai was mildly annoyed that Naru had ended her entertainment. Bou-san was in rare form, flirting and teasing Ayako much more than usual. Mai suspected he was close to making some decision on his 'target' or something along those lines. In Mai's opinion, he should just buckle down and say his feelings. Mai knew Ayako secretly liked all the teasing and arguing…which probably meant she liked the man himself as well.

Mai smiled to herself as she saw them leave the room hand in hand. At least someone's relationship was turning out to be alright, or so it seemed…which was better than what she could say for her own relationship. Could she even call it that? Mai was not so sure. Yes, she loved Naru. Yes, she wanted to be with him…but was this ambiguous limbo what she wanted?

'No…' a voice in the back of her head answered her question. She glanced down at the ring still adorning her finger; it felt like a lie in so many ways…it wasn't fair…

-x-

"Mai." Naru's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to look at him moving closer to her.

"Hrm?" She watched as he took a seat across from her, his face a mystery of emotions. What in the world was going through his mind to look like that?

"Is there anything more you can tell me about this place?" He asked carefully, the last thing he needed was Mai to flip out over his scrutiny so he decided it would be best to ease into the conversation. "As you said before, we are essentially right where we started…"

Mai's features darkened. 'So, this is what he was thinking about. I should have known…' she thought to herself absently. "I don't like it here, if that is what you are getting at." She looked away. "Everything I am is telling me to get the hell out of here…"

"Ma-" Naru spoke but was cut off.

"I am sure you have come to the same conclusion…which is probably why you have been giving me that strange look of yours this whole time; we need more…more to go on, more information. You know as well as I do, the best way to do that is for me to dream…"

"I know." Naru answered truthfully.

"So, what's the problem?" Mai tilted her head curiously at Naru. He was acting strangely. Usually he would just tell her to go sleep, or tell her not to fully understanding that she would anyway. But this time, why did he seem so hesitant?

"I don't want you to dream, Mai." He tried speaking strongly but it came out much weaker than he had intended. He watched as her eyes widened ever so slightly. Was she really that surprised? Why would anyone want to see the person they loved get hurt?

"I don't understand…" Mai was truly confused. Was he actually putting her well being before the case!? But the case…they needed more information. If not…Naru could get hurt…or the others…

"What's there to understand? You got hurt…last time…" he trailed off as he was still getting _that_ look. Naru sighed, he didn't particularly want to voice it out loud but it seemed Mai would not get it otherwise. "As I have said before, though on rare occasion…I love you and I don't want to see you hurt, therefore I don't want you to dream. It could be dangerous."

"I love you too, Naru." Mai voiced without missing a beat, her expression barely changing. Naru was stunned to say the least. How could she…?

Mai sighed as well, preparing herself for her response. "I don't want to see you hurt either. If I can help solve this case, then no matter what it takes I am willing to help you. It will be dangerous if we don't figure out what's going on." She couldn't stand the thought of Naru or the others getting hurt when she knew that she could have done something to prevent it.

"Like last time!?" Naru snapped angrily. "You barely made it back from that! And for what? For our sakes…for my sake! To protect us…me! Are you willing to go that far again?! I don't ever want you to do that for me again!"

"But Nar-"

"No." He snapped again. "Can't you see how important you are to me?! I don't want to loose you again…ever!"

Mai was about to speak when a glint caught her eye and grabbed her attention; her wedding band. Maybe he wasn't as laidback with the idea as she assumed. Maybe he really did…

-x-

Unfortunately, Naru was stubborn, arrogant, and full of pride. It would be hard for him to conceive that love was a two way street. It was an equal commitment requiring careful consideration of both people involved. It rather surprised Mai that she was able to get such a sharp and obviously very emotional response out of Naru, it was very unlike him.

It seemed no matter what was tossed at him, Naru remained calm and collected. But now he seemed very much his age. Full of worry and concern…and full of irrational thoughts, Mai wondered if she had really caused such a change in him. Had her actions from last time really affected him that deeply?

'Oh course they did…he loves you with everything he has…that finally made him realize it…it won't be something soon forgotten…'

Mai tilted her head at the words that filtered through her mind. That was probably true…she could not deny the fact that they loved each other. They had been through so much and had come so far…but that small fact still remained…even though progress seemed to be a little rough and shaky…it would not be forgotten; those feelings of love.

"I-I'm sorry…" Mai said hesitantly and softly, averting her gaze. "I didn't mean to make you remember…that…it's just…" she trailed off deciding what she wanted to say. 'What do I really want to say to him? He won't listen to what I have to say anyway…'

"Just?" Naru said calmly having regained his composure. It was a deceptive calm though, since right below the surface the unspoken emotions still remained. Even if he listened, he knew that just voicing it would not deter Mai in the least. She was impulsive and acted on instinct rather than rational thought…

"I want you to see the 'me' standing before you now! I am not a doll or a piece of fine glass to be protected. You can't keep me in a cage and expect me to stay safe. I am a part of this team as much as I am your wife, so you better let me stay by you and be involved!" Mai concluded in a huff, fixing Naru with her best glare.

It took great effort not to laugh, though Naru would never let it show. 'So, that's how it is uh? Well, I can't really beat that now can I?' Naru mused to himself as he effortlessly moved close to Mai and kissed her softly on her un-expecting lips.

"Fine, but don't be too reckless. I can't really afford to find a new assistant now, it would be too troublesome." Naru smirked as he moved away from Mai and towards the monitors. She was flushed a bright red and her face was full of conflicting emotions, most of which Naru could easily name.

'How amusing' he thought as he let a smile grace his lips while his back was turned.

Mai was left standing there in disbelief. 'If he thinks he can solve everything and just end the conversation like….like…that! Then he is dead wrong! I am going to hit him…hard!' Mai told her self as she debated whether she wanted to be angry, embarrassed, or happy. Maybe she was a little bit of everything?

Mai didn't have much time to contemplate her situation, for at that moment John burst into the room in a panic.

"Matsuzaki-san collapsed!" The priest said in a rush.

"What!?" Mai voiced in equal concern. "W-what happened!?"

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Let me know what you think! I will try to get the next part out soon, since this was a cliff hanger! SORRY! I hope you all liked it! :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: No, I have not died...though we got some nasty flooding here! But I am alive, yay! So here is the next chapter...uh...please don't kill me! I am already working on the next chapter!

* * *

Naru immediately turned his gaze from John to the monitors and there in a hallway was the image of the miko unconscious on the floor. "John," Naru stated coolly as he moved from the monitors towards the door, "have everyone return to the base. I will alert the inn and have a doctor brought here."

"Right!" John rushed from the room back to his fallen comrade. She was already being attended to by a very fearful and concerned Bou-san. John was sure that for now she was in the best hands she could possibly be in.

-x-

Bou-san didn't know what he should do. One minute he was working on a particularly active area with Ayako arguing at him from the side, when the very next she was lying limp on the floor. He was not sure how it happened…it had all gone so fast, so without warning.

He remembered clearly that they were talking, more like complaining, about something. They had barely even begun…she hadn't even done anything yet…a soft thud had caught his attention and his mind frantically replayed her collapsing body hitting the floor in slow motion as if surreal. "Ayako…Ayako…" Bou-san called while holding the miko in his arms. She looked alright, no obvious injuries or signs of distress. She didn't have a fever…but she was not waking up.

"Bou-san!" John called loudly as he approached followed by Lin and Masako. "How is she?"

"There has not been any change. She still won't wake up." Bou-san touched her face gently…affectionately, before he stood with her body cradled in him arms.

"Maybe she is just really tired?" Masako offered.

"She didn't seem tired earlier. In fact, she seemed overly hyper in my mind." Bou-san replied absently.

"Either way, let's hurry to the base. Naru said he wants us all there and he also called for a doctor." John hustled down the hall in a concerned fashion while the others followed quietly behind.

-x-

The doctor, Bou-san noted, was an old and seasoned man. He had probably been many places and was well versed in his profession and decided to retire in the area. For him to arrive in such a timely manner, he must have lived close by.

Bou-san paced the room compulsively as the old man tended to the unconscious miko. He knew Mai and Masako, if not the others as well…though not as obvious, were watching him intently. He probably should have just sat quietly and waited like the others, but he could not calm down nor could he keep his body still. What if something was really wrong? What if she had been possessed by a strong spirit that was beyond his power to sense or exorcise? What if he was never able to tell her...?

"No!" Bou-san said aloud despite himself, causing the occupants of the room to look at him in question.

"Why don't you sit down Bou-san?" Mai offered kindly while patting the couch cushion next to her. "I am sure Ayako will be alright. The doctor will know what's best so why don't you relax?"

Bou-san sighed loudly and plopped on the couch next to Mai. He was never like this before with anyone, so why was he so worried now? It was almost painful and his chest felt tight. Was this how Naru always felt when Mai was in trouble? How could he conceal it? Bou-san could not keep his mind from racing from one thought to the next.

He was about to bolt up and start pacing again so that he could at least stretch his legs rather than just bounce them as he sat, when the doctor presented himself. "Well?" He prompted eagerly as he rose, the others expectant as well.

"She is resting." He said simply before continuing. "There is nothing externally wrong with her. No injuries or signs of distress. Her heart rate and blood pressure are normal. I can not find anything abnormal with her in fact."

"So she is okay?" Bou-san asked more panicked than he had intended to sound.

"Yes, as far as I can tell young man…but she is still unconscious. I could not find a reason for this, since there are no signs of a trauma. I suspect that it is from fatigue and stress. Let her rest for a few days and call me if there is still no change."

"Thank you" Naru said professionally as he quickly saw the doctor out. Bou-san would have said those words himself if he wasn't so lost in his own world. Physically, Ayako was alright…but the doctor had no idea the special circumstances of their work or of the inn. She was alright…but she might be plagued by something much, much worse.

"Bou-san?" The monk spun around as he heard Mai call him tentatively. He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice that Naru was talking to them.

"Uh?" he voiced dumbly, noticing that every one was looking at him. "Oh, uh…sorry. What were you saying?"

Naru sighed. "As I was saying…" he grabbed some papers off the table in front of him. "I want you, John, and Lin to continue working the active areas as much as you can. I am going to see if I can assess how fast the turn over is."

"Alright." John answered politely.

"Report if you observe anything worth noting." Naru turned and looked to Mai and Masako. "I want you both to stay here and watch the monitors and stay with Matsuzaki-san. Let us know if there is anything worth reporting."

"Of course," Mai said suspiciously sweet. She was not going to hide the fact that she was more than frustrated with the current situation. She was worried about Ayako but she was also concerned about the conversation that was cut short from before with Naru. There was more that she wanted to say, more that she wanted to hear…but it would have to wait. Now was not the time and there was work to be done.

-x-

The next few hours found everyone busy with their respective tasks. John and Bou-san had their hands full with just keeping the spirits at the status quo. Lin even started to help out with the more dangerous spirits that were threatening the safety of the guests and staff of the inn. When he was not occupied with that, Lin was rushing around outside helping Naru gather data on the phenomenon happening on the grounds.

They were still not sure if the events inside were related to the events that had occurred outside. They may be related but it was not safe to assume anything. Assumptions could be dangerous; especially in the kind of work they were employed.

Mai unexpectedly found herself quite busy as well. Ayako had since developed a fever over the hours and she and Masako found themselves taking turns running to her side to offer care. The monitors were a flurry of activity and it was hard to keep up with everything to alert the others.

Masako ran out every now and then to help locate the particularly vengeful and angry spirits, since they were a danger. She would return only to be swamped with more complaints from staff that needed to then be recorded and dealt with.

"This is getting ridiculous." Masako commented in a rather frustrated tone, though she hid it quite well. "It is nearly evening and there seems no end to it."

"It almost seems like things are getting worse rather than better since we got here…" Mai replied back. She was mauling a stack of papers that had mysteriously pilled up in the last few minutes…or so it seemed. Reports from staff and guests kept coming in even though the others were dealing with them as fast as they could, it sure doesn't seem like it was enough.

"Maybe that is true. There is no real way of knowing…" Masako sounded annoyed now.

"Yeah I suppose. But it does feel worse to me at least…" Mai trailed off as the sinking feeling took over again. She really didn't like that feeling at all.

"You sense something?" Masako looked up from the monitors, showing genuine curiosity on her face.

"Hrm…" Mai thought for a moment how she wanted to respond. It was not like she was feeling or sensing anything like what she was sure Masako was picking up on. She was a medium after all. She was probably inundated with emotions and things from the spirits themselves. But this was different. Mai didn't think what she was feeling was from the spirits…it was almost like it was the entire place in general that was leaving the bad impression behind.

"Well?" Masako was getting impatient. She could see Mai's inner struggle written all over her face. She was so transparent sometimes. Why couldn't she just voice out loud what was going on in that head of hers?

"I feel sick. This place makes me feel sick. Everything is telling me to leave; that it is not safe here in the least and that we should leave. Sometimes my chest gets tight and it is hard to breath, my stomach falls and I have this sinking feeling, my skin prickles and my head spins. I don't like it here one bit."

"Are you okay?" Mai looked up in obvious shock at Masako's words. "You should tell Naru. I am sure he would whisk you away in a moment if you are ill."

Mai let the shocked expression fade from her features into a soft, kind smile. "Ha, I am sure he would and that is why I am keeping my mouth shut. I have caused him, and everyone else, enough worry. Something like this I can handle." Mai smiled again. "Thank you, Masako."

"You really are such an idiot. I have no idea what he sees in you, really." Masako snapped back without missing a beat. "If you are fortunate enough to have people that will worry for you…why not let them worry?" She let a secret smile grace her lips.

"I guess…that makes sense." Mai admonished shyly, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh course it does, idiot." Masako said lightly as she stood. "We should check on Ayako. Her wash cloth probably needs to be cooled and changed."

"Ah, yeah you are right…" Mai got up and followed Masako. She left her thoughts shift. It was unfortunate what had happened, but it made Mai rather happy to see the way Bou-san was loosing his cool because of Ayako. He was having a hard time concentrating and checked in on them every 15 minutes at least to make sure everything was still okay. If only she could see how worried he was over her. It was quite endearing…

-x-

Masako sat delicately at Ayako's side, her komono folding perfectly into shape. Mai marveled at how perfect she looked; just like a doll. It really was true that someone like Masako fit Naru so much better than her. When Masako and Naru were together, they looked like they fit…like they went together. When she and Naru were together it probably looked mismatched and awkward. Mai sighed, 'what a depressing line of thought…comparing myself to her…'

Masako reached for the wet cloth that adorned the miko's forehead and suddenly went stiff. As her hand touched the warm skin of the miko, her movement stopped. Her eyes became wide for an instant before she slumped to the side, unconscious.

"Masako!" Mai jumped to her side in an instant. She didn't look hurt or anything, but no matter what she did or said…she got no response from her fallen friend. Mai continued to panic over her for a moment longer before she rushed to alert the others of what had happened.

-x-

It was just starting to get dark and the others were thankfully close at hand. In no time at all every one was assembled at the base once again. "What happened!?" Bou-san was the first through the door already asking questions. Mai had not specified what was wrong…just that she needed everyone back as soon as possible.

"It is Masako!" Mai exclaimed as they moved further into the room. "She and I went to attend to Ayako and she fell over unconscious!"

"Did something strange occur?" Naru asked calmly as he joined John who had already placed Masako next to Ayako and was tending to her.

"She merely went to grab the cloth off Ayako's head. I saw her get stiff and then she fell over!" Mai exclaimed shortly. "She just touched her…that was all…"

"Hrm…" Naru said aloud in contemplation. Was it just a coincidence? Not likely…in this environment every action must be thought of as part of the puzzle.

"Should I call the doctor?" John asked his voice full of concern.

"That is probably for the best don't you think so Naru?" Bou-san looked at Naru who was currently deep in thought. It was best not to bother him when he was thinking but…

"Yes, do that." He replied simply. "Lin, the readings for this room?"

Lin had already occupied him self with the data of the day before Naru had even asked him. Mai had compiled a large amount of data throughout the day but nothing seemed to stand out as particularly abnormal. The readings for the base room were almost too…normal.

The rest of the inn was being flooded with activity, invaded from every corner. The grounds lacked life, the water was uncharacteristic, and quests and staff alike were inundated with sightings, sounds, and mischievous ghosts. But the base room had no activity what so ever; not even a degree of temperature fluctuation. The monk and miko had placed protective charms on the room upon arrival. The barrier seemed to be effective. So why was it that the exact same barriers in other locations of the inn seemed to have no effect yet the base room stayed safe?

"Normal." Lin replied stoically. "The readings show that nothing abnormal occurred in the room at the time of Hara-san's collapse."

"Do you think that they are related; Hara-san's and Matsuzaki-san's condition?" John asked solemnly. "Does this have something to do with the case?"

"We can not assume anything." Naru spoke coldly. "Assumptions can be deadly…especially for us at this location."

"That is very true." Lin turned from the monitors to address the people in the room. "Once the doctor gets here we will learn more. It may simply be a case of over exertion for Hara-san…being bombarded and surrounded by so many spirits."

"That makes sense…" Bou-san agreed apprehensively. "Maybe Ayako is just exhausted as well."

"That is quite possible, Bou-san. I am sure they are going to be alright." John reassured softly. He wanted to believe as much as everyone else that it was just coincidence…that the girls had just been tired and over worked; that they were not witnessing the first two victims of some unknown enemy…

"I hope you're right" Bou-san agreed heartily. When it was just Ayako, it was just that…a single case. But now with Masako as well…it could be seen as the start of a trend. Something could be targeting the girls or affecting them that was not presenting itself to the guys. And as a trend…the next obvious one affected would be…

"Mai, you should be careful as well just in case this is the result of something paranormal." The monk warned as he turned to scan the room.

"I agree." Naru said sternly immediately following the monk's warning, "Mai, you stay in the-" he cut of abruptly as he failed to locate the brunette girl. "Mai?" he called fearfully looking from one perplexed face to the other.

"Mai!?"

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. Please let me know what you think! Look forward to the next chapter!! Cliche-ness will abound, but I promise it will be GOOD!! I am writing it now...so I know! LOL!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: OMG! I have been all kinds of busy! I will seriously try to get my butt in gear and post sooner! I promise!! Anyhoo! Here is the next part! Enjoy!

* * *

Without a word Naru rushed from the room leaving the others to themselves. "I am going to check the rooms and the bathroom" Bou-san announced anxiously. He, nor the others, had even realized that she had wandered off. A tinge of guilt rose up and Bou-san clenched his fists tightly. If anything happened to Mai as well…

"No!" he accidentally said aloud. "No…nothing. I am going. I will get back here as soon as I find her."

"Understood" Lin spoke unemotionally but he was actually very concerned. Things were taking a turn for the worse. They had all been too unguarded…and now, because of their carelessness, Mai could be the next victim. There was no telling what harm could come to the overly prone girl and harm was the last thing she needed especially so soon after her previous near death experience. Lin could only follow Naru and hope for the girl's safety. "I will follow Naru. John, stay here."

"Okay…be careful." John looked uneasy but he was sure that if anyone could bring Mai back safely it was Naru. He knew as well as the others that those two had a deep, unbreakable bond…even if they themselves could not see it as well as he and the others could…it was there none the less.

-x-

Mai slowly made her way outside, her hair whisked wildly in the wind. A storm was moving in…the darkened clouds rolled quickly across the sky bringing a steady drizzle with them. The rain pelted lightly against Mai's face, but she didn't even bat an eye. She was much too occupied with an overwhelming need, a need to go somewhere…

If anyone had been watching they most certainly would have thought that they were watching a lost, tormented soul drifting through the garden; brunette hair dancing in the wind obscuring her paled face and rain drenched features. Droplets of water streamed down her arms and legs from form fitting, rain drenched clothes…her body moved stiffly atop bare feet. She was simply ethereal…

Mai, as if possessed, slowly made her way to the side of the large pond located within the garden. She hovered hesitantly near the edge, her glazed over eyes searching the water methodically. Mai didn't know what…but something was making her search…drawing her to the waters edge. Mai's reflection blurred with the flurry of falling rain drops on the surface of the water; tears slowly fell from her already damp face to ripple the water at her feet.

-x-

Naru breathlessly rounded the corner of the inn. There was a sinking feeling in his gut and he hoped that he would not find what he feared most…but as soon as he lifted his eyes that hope was shattered. There before him, near the center of the garden, stood Mai at the waters edge. Her body looked listless and unstable as if she would collapse at any second.

"Mai!" Naru shouted as he lunged towards her.

She turned her head at the sound of her name, yet the eyes that were staring back at Naru were anything but Mai's. Tears streaked down her cheeks from expressionless, vacant orbs.

As if in slow motion, Naru watched as Mai turned her head and took a single step forward. In an instant Mai was gone, the splash made from her jump barely echoed in the darkness…the only sound Naru could clearly hear was the beat of his own heart. He feared that it may just stop at any moment the way it was pounding hard in his chest…

Naru however had no time to contemplate, and before he knew it he was already plunging into the water after Mai. The sensation of the water was not as much of a shock to his system as he had anticipated. He was already mostly drenched by the rain and the pond was actually warmer than the cool precipitation that was falling from the clouds. It did not take long however for the water to cool as he plunged deeper…the further away from the surface he moved the cooler it became.

He knew he didn't have much time…Naru's arms darted to every extreme in an attempt to locate Mai. She was already not feeling well and the cold temperatures were of no help…not to mention that she would drown from lack of oxygen if she did not surface soon.

Naru had already pushed as far down as he could manage, the pressure was not letting him go much deeper. The buoyancy of his body was already trying to bring him back to the surface, yet he fought against it and continued on. He frantically felt his way in the darkness of the water but felt nothing…

Naru's lungs began to burn; he would need to surface soon…he couldn't hold his breath for much longer. Naru began to panic. He knew that if he was out of breath, most likely so was Mai…

If she was not herself…if she was possessed….she would not be able to surface herself. Even in such a relatively small pond it would be impossible to find her body in the dark…

Naru felt his chest constrict even more painfully that it already was. His lungs were screaming for air and he felt himself drifting towards the surface of the water. He didn't want to admit it…didn't want to loose hope…but it was looking like he was not going to be able to find Mai before he had to take another breath.

Just as Naru began to loose all hope of finding Mai in time, his hand brushed lightly against something…Naru grabbed onto it immediately and kicked hard upwards to the surface. He emerged a moment later with a gasp as he tugged on whatever it was he had latched onto…it was a hand.

Mai's limp body surfaced seconds later and Naru quickly cradled her with his arm as he fought to stay afloat. Luckily for him, Lin and Bou-san were waiting at the bank ready to help. They hauled the two soaking teens out of the water and Naru let them take Mai while he crouched trying to catch his breath. Even though he was on dry land and finally able to breathe, his lungs were still putting up a protest which Naru noted dully.

-x-

"Is she okay?" he said in between pants. It was a question he didn't really want to hear the answer to but he felt he had to ask anyway. Lin's silence was indication enough that Mai was not alright. Naru also noted that he could hear his own wheezing and gasps for air…but not Mai's.

Lin was kneeling over Mai's body with Bou-san at her other side; neither spoke. Lin had his hands on either side of her pale face. Naru's heart dropped as the only sound he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and the steady sound of rain…Mai wasn't breathing.

"Mai!?" he tried to call as he hung his head. Lin was giving chest compressions and Naru watched as Mai's head fell to the side facing towards him. Water was leaking from her mouth with every compression as rain continued to assault her prone body.

"Mai…"

Naru turned his head to look in Mai's direction as her name slipped from his mouth and his eyes widened in shock at the gaze that met his. Mai was looking back at him, her eyes un-dilated and bright. He could faintly hear her breathing softly above the sound of the rain and he glanced up and saw that Lin and Bou-san had also noticed that she was awake…though they appeared to be quite shocked.

Naru let his gaze fall to Mai's chest where he concentrated on watching it rise and fall with each shallow breath she took. She was alive…she was breathing…she was looking at him. Yet, why did he still feel so uneasy?

-x-

'Ah…that's why…' Naru thought to him self sullenly as he returned his gaze to Mai's eyes; 'those eyes…' What was staring back at him was not Mai…beneath those bright orbs was something unknown to Naru, something that was not the Mai he knew.

It was not long before everyone was back at the base. Mai was in a daze but awake as she sat on the couch. John had rushed to grab towels and dry clothes leaving Naru, Lin, and Bou-san to deal with the situation at hand.

"Mai are you alright? Can you hear me?" Bou-san stood in before her waving his hand slowly back and forth in front of her face. "Hrm…maybe we should call the doctor back here?"

Lin moved closer and shared a look with Naru. "Is she possessed?"

"John said he didn't think so when we brought her in…but something is definitely not right." Naru said hiding his concern.

Bou-san nodded his head, "you got that right. I mean just look at her!"

Lin turned his attention Mai, as did every one else at the comment. "What is she holding?"

"What?" Bou-san tilted his head at Lin's words.

"She is grasping something in her hand. Look." Lin pointed and sure enough it was apparent to the others that Mai was indeed holding something tightly in her hand.

"What is it?" Bou-san tried to see but whatever it was it was completely concealed within Mai's grasp.

Naru moved closer with every intention of forcing Mai's hand open to see what was there when she looked up at him causing him to stop his advance. Mai slowly and deliberately extended her arm and held out her clenched hand. Naru looked at her awaiting hand and then at her before he slowly extended his own open hand to her.

"Compliments of the Mara…" Mai murmured firmly as she loosened her grip and let an object fall into Naru's awaiting hand. Her enervated expression faded and her eyes drifted shut before she tipped sideways and landed softly on the couch with a thud.

Naru looked at his hand where a small chunk of metal rested…

"The Mara…?"

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is! The first clue!! Let me know what you think! Thanks so much! As always comments, ideas, and suggestions are welcome anytime!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: -sigh-

Got this part out for you...sorry it is a little short. I plan on finishing another chapter this weekend so look forward to it!

* * *

Naru examined the object he held, the others moving to his side to look as well. It was a tablet of metal, a heavy metal at that, with what appeared to be rough inscriptions covering its face. Naru looked at it curiously…it certainly perked his interest immensely.

"What is that? A name plate?" Bou-san looked at it with equal curiosity. What was an object like that doing at the bottom of a garden koi pond anyway?

"Shall we investigate this?" Lin questioned as John entered the room.

"What is that?" he questioned inquisitively.

"Mai was holding that from when Naru pulled her from the pond. It is tablet of some sort." Bou-san answered.

"Hrm…" Naru made a noise as he thought. He turned his glance at Mai and promptly clenched his hand shut. She was asleep and soaked through, though he couldn't say much for himself either. It was late and they all needed rest…who knew what tomorrow would bring especially now that they finally had a clue to go on. "It has gotten late. We will see what we can find out about this thing first thing tomorrow after we have all gotten some rest."

Everyone silently agreed. Bou-san and John opted to stay in the base to sleep and Lin, who was entrusted with the tablet, wanted to make sure he documented the occurrence before he turned in.

Naru scooped up Mai effortlessly in his arms as the others occupied themselves with their own activities. "I will be in my room if you need me. Let me know if anything happens." He said coolly as he exited the room.

John blushed as he watched the couple leave. Bou-san noticed and smirked while nudging the priest's side. "What ya blushing for?"

"W-what do you mean!?" Bou-san's smirk widened. "W-well it is just that they are so…loving."

"Well they do love each other. I think Naru would rather die than see Mai hurt or in pain. It is like that when you are in love…" the monk trailed off as the dull ache he had been feeling all day struck painfully sharp in his chest. He glanced at Ayako's sleeping form and sighed. 'So that is what this is…'

"I see…so that is how it is. It's just that something still feels…off…with them. You know what I mean?" John looked up imploringly.

"…Yeah…I know what you mean. But, now is not the time to ask them about it. Maybe once this is all over we can ask."

"Yeah…"

-x-

Once in the safety of his room, Naru squeezed Mai tighter to himself before gently lowering her to the floor. He was still trying to calm himself down and even though Mai was right in front of him, was right in his arms; he was unable to calm his nerves.

Now that he was out of sight of the others he could no longer control the slight trembling of his hands and or the look of anxiety on his face that he had been trying so hard to conceal. He rested his hand on his forehead before he let it slide down the front of his shirt, which he finally remembered was thoroughly soaked through. In fact, it finally dawned on him that both he and Mai had not changed since they came inside from the garden. John had brought them towels but that did not help the current situation any.

Naru felt a chill run up the back of his spine and he knew that if he was cold from his wet clothes then probably so was Mai. He cringed at the thought…he was going to have to change her clothes…there was no one else that could do it…

He sighed before he placed his hand on her chilled cheek tenderly. It was a close call but luckily Mai was safe. He was still worried about what had happened before she passed out but that would have to wait until the morning…for now taking care of her body was the priority.

Leaving Mai resting on the floor, Naru quickly changed into dry clothes to sleep in and soon returned with a change of clothes for Mai. Sure he was overly mature for his age, but he was a guy none the less…not to mention he was currently pealing clothes off the girl he loved…

Naru almost let a blush arise when he had finally pulled off all of Mai's clothes, but he controlled himself. He was not fazed in the least by seeing a female body, but it was the fact that it was Mai's body that was getting to him. He could not help but feel a bit guilty about it even though technically she was legally his wife…even if she herself didn't think so.

Naru finished his task quickly and efficiently without wasting any time. He easily pushed unnecessary thoughts aside and once again lifted Mai into his arms. He gently placed her on the futon before he crawled in next to her, pulling the covers with him as he settled down. He inched closer to Mai and secured his arms around her, resting his head at the back of her neck. She did not stir and her breathing was soft and even. Naru could not help but be relaxed by the feeling.

He knew that he would never be able to get away with this if she were awake so he decided to take full advantage of it while he could. He wanted to make sure she was secure and safe. He may not be able to protect her in her dreams but he was hell bound to protect her body; he was not letting go of her tonight.

'Hmm…warm…' Naru thought absently as he drifted off to sleep at the sound of Mai's breathing and the warmth of her body.

-x-

'Naru…'

Mai vaguely thought she felt Naru's presence for an instant before the oppressing darkness took over once again. She was not sure what was going on but it felt like she was in a thick fog that she could not get out of. She was dazed and confused…her consciousness almost felt like her surroundings…

Where was she anyway?

Was she dreaming?

Mai could feel that she was not alone…this was not like any other dream she had ever had before. It was frighteningly realistic, more so than normal. It didn't feel like a dream…

What was happening?

Why was she here?

-x-

Naru awoke the next morning surprisingly satisfied and refreshed. He could not remember a time that he woke up feeling so good…

"Mai…" he whispered softly as he detangled him self from around her. He sat up, propping himself on his arm, and looked at Mai's sleeping face. He smoothly tangled his fingers of his free hand into her hair, caressing her face lightly.

She would be alright…

She had to be…

-x-

"Report" Naru said sternly as he waltzed into the base room after he showered and dressed. He was met with a tired looking Bou-san, a polite hello from John, and Lin who just nodded as he entered.

"The girls are the same…" Bou-san commented as he took a sip from his coffee.

"We tried to wake them but it was no use…they are sound asleep and nothing seems to work." John elaborated kindly.

"I am concerned that they are not regaining consciousness." Lin commented dryly as he continued to rattle away at his computer.

"I am also very worried" John exclaimed. "Neither of us sense anything from them and they don't appear to be possessed or anything…yet the doctor says he can't find anything wrong with them."

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Bou-san looked troubled. He didn't want to show it but he was extremely apprehensive about the situation. Ayako and Masako where sleeping like the dead…and now Mai had succumbed to something as well. They had a strange tablet and a verbal clue…but was that going to be any help?

"Hrm…we will have to deal with what we can first. Right now we have that tablet and a clue so we should see where that takes us" Naru said quickly. He was restless; he didn't like leaving Mai unattended in the room where he could not watch over her. He wanted to get back there as soon as he could. He would have to bring her to the base room just like the others so that someone would be there to keep an eye on her.

"What in the world could be going on…?" Bou-san mumbled more to himself than anyone in particular.

"It is the Mara…"

Naru spun around instantly at the voice that rung out. There standing in the doorway was Mai still clad in her pajama's that he had dressed her in the night before. Much to Naru's dismay, she looked as she did last night…vacant and absent. The eyes that were looking at them were glassy and anything but vibrant.

"What the hell is the Mara!?" Bou-san snapped. He didn't know why he was so angry but he just couldn't keep it in anymore. Ayako collapsed, Masako followed, and now Mai was some sort of walking zombie and there was nothing he could do about it. "Damnit you better start explaining!"

Mai said nothing. She remained standing there on teetering feet, her expression unchanging. Bou-san clenched his fists tightly and slammed his closed hand down on the table in front of him. "Damnit!"

Naru meanwhile approached Mai. She didn't even register him standing before her, nor did she even flinch when he took hold of her and brought her into the room. He sat her on the couch and promptly took a seat next to her. "What is the Mara, Mai?" He spoke in an even, soft tone…much calmer than Bou-san's outburst.

"…"

Mai remained silent. Unbeknown to them, Mai was still trapped in a world of darkness. She was too far for them to reach. She was lost to them…

"The Mara" Lin started, "according to my research, are a kind of malignant female wraith believed to cause nightmares."

"What?" John and Bou-san said simultaneously, Naru simply looked in his assistant's direction interested in what he had to say.

"The Mara…it is from mythology. They are spirits of sorts that are thought to cause nightmares in women" Lin explained.

"If they are spirits then why can't any of us sense them on the girls?" John asked curiously.

"According to the mythology, they are immaterial beings. The concept of Mara is pretty widespread in Europe with its roots tied into many current concepts of nightmares, malicious deities and demons, and witches or sorceresses." Lin answered stoically.

"If that is the case and they are intangible and immaterial then what are we supposed to do?" Bou-san looked worriedly at the Mai zombie and then to Ayako and Masako. Even if they knew what the Mara was that didn't help them at all with what was afflicting the girls.

"If I may speculate…" Lin started somewhat hesitantly, "Mai may be in one of her 'dreams' yet due to the influence of the Mara, she is as you see her now. They might be using her as their connection."

"Like a messenger?" John asked.

"Yes, something like that."

"So, Mai is probably in a nightmare as are the others." Naru looked deep in thought. He was worried before but now he was extremely concerned. Mai was probably trapped in her own body suffering who knows what kind of torture. Naru's chest tensed painfully tight at the thought. Now he not only had to bring the activity in the inn to an end but save the girls from unknown peril as well.

This was turning out to be much more than he had projected. No, a lot more…

* * *

A/N: There it is! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think of the direction I am heading in! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this! Many thanks to Sarah, Lina (and your stick), Kelsea, and 'I love Rock Music' girl (sorry, for the life of me I can't think of your name...but thank you for the help none the less!!), you guys are great! I shall start working on the next chapter now!!

Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

It had only roughly been two hours since Naru and the others had roused and met up in the base room. Since then, the remaining members of the team had been rushing around like mad trying to deal with all the continuing outbreaks.

Some spirit had decided to deface an entire wing of the inn, coating the walls in graffiti and other needless splatter; while another rearranged the furniture in the common areas. The rapping noises, sightings, and other phenomenon had steadily begun to increase and it was becoming more and more prevalent.

Lin, Bou-san, and even John were doing all they could do to keep the activity to a minimum but it was starting to become very apparent that their efforts where no longer adequate.

Another hour or more passed before they were all able to meet back up in base room, worn out and fatigued. Lin, not having much time to dedicate to research, promptly returned to his computer and renewed his investigation. John and Bou-san quickly went over and started to tend to the sleeping girls that were sprawled out in the back of the room while Naru just sat on the couch and started to examine the tablet Mai had found more closely.

He could not help but feel that he recognized it from somewhere…

Naru rolled the cool, weathered metal around in his hand. With some work the inscriptions on the face would be legible. He rubbed at it with his thumb, working off some of the wear that had obviously accumulated over time…symbols etched into the metal started to clear.

Naru's eyes widened. He knew those symbols…he recognized the writing…

"Latin?" Naru muttered to himself as he continued to inspect the object.

"What?" Lin questioned, glancing in Naru's direction with a raised brow. His young boss had been looking at the tablet with a dreadfully sharp and scrutinizing eye for a good 20 minutes before he faintly heard him speak up about something.

"Lin…" Naru paused momentarily before he continued, "call up Madoka, Yasuhara as well, to look into this tablet for us. Send pictures and a detailed description. If they need the tablet its self, make arrangements to send them a duplicate or a cast."

"Understood" Lin said without delay. "I will do it immediately."

"Good."

-x-

It was not long before the inn keeper and a few members of the staff arrived with a light lunch, which the men were more than happy to partake of.

"You must be exhausted Shibuya-san." The inn keeper politely addressed Naru as she sat out the place settings around the table. "Please let me know if there is anything we can do for you or the other members of your team. I heard that Mai-san, Hara-san, and Matsuzaki-san were ill. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

"Yes, thank you for your concern" Naru replied in a business-like demeanor. "Since we have been here, have you noticed any significant changes?"

The woman paused while she thought. Naru was not sure if now was the best time to ask about the situation…but since she was already here it would be a waste not to. "I would have to say that as far as the general problems we were facing here inside the inn have increased…but your presence has made it less noticeable. Though, there are more large scale occurrences than before."

"Are you referring to the ones from earlier today?"

"Yes, things like that have not happened before." The woman turned and looked at Naru as she stood from setting the table. "If they had, they were no where near as severe as they were today."

"I see" Naru said simply as he and the others took a seat at the table. "If there is anything further you wish to discuss, please feel free to do so at any time. Some one will be here in the base at all times."

"Of course" the inn keeper replied kindly as she bowed to everyone and left with her staff following close behind. Naru already knew that things were not getting better nor had there been any real headway, but he thought it best to ask anyway…even if it was just to keep up appearances.

He didn't want to admit it…but Naru was starting to run out of options. What more could they do? What more could really be done that they were not already doing? Naru shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't like not knowing exactly what was going on. He didn't like not having all the answers.

He was supposed to be more knowledgeable than this…more in control…yet here he was unable to do anything. Waiting for the information to arrive and keeping up the status quo were all he was able to do. They were at their limits already…

Lin silently watched Naru while he ate. He knew the teen was deeply troubled even if the others couldn't tell past the emotionless mask Naru usually wore. Naru was strong, intelligent, and clever but this case was throwing him for quite a loop. It didn't help that he was being distracted by Mai's bizarre behavior and cryptic messages.

And now…now she was unconscious like the others. She looked as if she was merely asleep yet nothing would wake her from her slumber, just like the miko and medium. Lin knew that Naru was already on edge after he had saved Mai from the pond, and then things just went downhill from there. Mai was being used by the Mara, and she was more than likely being haunted by unknown terrors in her seemingly peaceful sleep that was in reality a nightmare.

The Mara were after all known to cause nightmares in women. Lin could not even imagine what kind of place Mai was in at the moment. Mai was already prone to frightenly realistic dreams without being plagued by some malignant spirit; Lin cringed at the thought of what she could be going through now…

There was no doubt in Lin's mind that Naru's heart, and thoughts, were focused on only one thing…

Lin sighed as he finished up his lunch and tuned-in to the small talk occurring around him. Everyone had finally finished up lunch and seemed to be already making plans of what to do next. And there were many things to be done…

-x-

The rest of the afternoon went flying by much like it had earlier in the day. Lin was amazed that even his spells were no longer holding much resistance and it appeared that way for both the monk and the priest. If the trend continued, Lin knew they would be no match for the increased spirit activity at the inn…they would be forced to retreat.

They had been working most of the afternoon setting up barriers that would ensure the daily running of the inn and the safety of the people staying and living there. To most normal people, they would not notice that anything was amiss other than a few creaks and rasping noises of an old inn. Most situations were being dealt with before any one from the inn, other than the staff, could see.

But this was not going to work forever…something needed to change and it needed to change fast…before it was too late…

-x-

'Who are you' Mai spoke aloud in a shaky yet confident voice. She knew she was not alone…she could feel the presence of something…

'…'

No answer. Mai had no idea how much time had passed since she was imprisoned, but it felt like years…long, horrendous…years. At times, Mai pleaded for death…it would have been better than having to suffer through the existence that she was in now. She was sure that death could not be anything like the deep, repressive darkness that she was in.

'Naru…' Mai let the name roll of her tongue and echo in the distance. In this Hell, he was her one and only light. It was him, and him alone, that kept her going when she thought about giving up. Mai knew that she could not stay here, could not die here…she had to get back to Naru; she would not leave him…

'Na...r…u'

The voices; they resonated the name. They were everywhere…never ending and penetrating. Hollow, shallow wisps of sound, they called and reverberated in the endless distance. It was maddening…

'Naru…' Mai hung her head and spoke in a tortured whisper. She clutched her hand tightly, holding onto the slight sparkle her ring gave off. 'Please…please hurry…'

-x-

Naru stiffened for an instant, his head immediately perked and he glanced around his surroundings…quickly taking note of every detail present. Something had caught his attention, something had caused him to stop and focus all his concentration elsewhere. He continued to glance around a moment longer before he determined that there was no threat in his immediate vicinity, yet the ominous feeling that had struck him so quickly still remained.

'What was that…?' Naru thought aimlessly, yet only one thought came to mind as his hand inched up to clutch at his chest tightly; "Mai…"

"Naru." Lin announced as he entered the room followed by a very tired looking John and an exhausted Bou-san. "Let us take a break for a moment. We all skipped dinner, and it has already gotten late."

Naru had not noticed it himself but a quick glance out the nearby window confirmed that it was already night time. When had night fallen? He did not know. At the moment, his awareness for the passage of time was a little off. Naru was solely focusing on the tasks at hand…time did not matter, he needed to figure out answers and he needed them quickly before anything terrible happened…

"So it has." Naru remarked dully as he took a seat at the table with the others. The inn keeper had been kind enough to provide dinner late and had it ready and waiting for them. Naru had not realized it earlier, but he had gotten quite hungry and was pleased to have a chance to replenish. Nothing could get done if he did not force himself to eat and get rest…it would not do any good if his body was not functioning at full capacity.

"There is no end to this…" Bou-san said despairingly. "We need something to go on and we need it fast."

"I already put a call in this morning to Madoka and Yasuhara" Lin replied evenly, "they should be getting back with us soon."

"They should be able to find something out!" John added in optimistically. He knew that no matter how positive he was about the situation, it would not change the fact that they were falling behind and if nothing were done soon they were going to loose. "I hope…"

The comment caused more than one person's brow to rise. 'I hope…' Naru thought to himself. 'They have to…'

Naru was startled from his thoughts as the phone rang loudly throughout the room causing everyone to pause…

"They have to."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. I will start working on the next part as soon as I can. Thanks to all of you that follow this story! I enjoy all your reviews very much!! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I am not dead...really. I lost internet for awhile and I also got a job so I have been waaaaay busy! BUT!! I am motivated to finish this whole story by November and then start on the first story of this series!! So, look forward to that and sorry about the long wait! I will work harder to get the rest of the story out on time!

* * *

The phone continued to ring without anyone making a move to pick it up. The phone was the private land line that was designated for their personal use, but it was still connected to the inn none the less. As the fourth ring sounded off, Lin rose and picked up the receiver.

"Yes?" he answered gruffly, his face never changing at the apparent message. He wasted no time in grabbing the base and bringing the whole phone unit to the table where he promptly passed the phone to a curious looking Naru. Lin gave no indication of the message as he took his seat once more.

"Hello," Naru answered in his usual business like manner. He was not sure who could have been calling the land line. If it was important they surely would have called his cell phone directly…"Shibuya speaking."

"Naru!?" Madoka's voice rang loudly from the ear piece of the receiver causing Naru to immediately hold it away from his ear. "It's a curse! A cur-"

There was a crackling noise and the sound of rustling that was interrupting Madoka's loud and excited voice. Naru sighed as he continued to listen to the commotion on the other side of the line. With a simple press of a button the noise filtered through the space and John and Bou-san looked curiously at the speaker phone.

"What's going on over there?" Bou-san asked a little timidly. He could hear the very distinct voice of Madoka…doing…something. "Hello?"

"Oh, ha ha! Yes, righ-" there was a strangling-type noise and the sound of Madoka being pushed aside could faintly be heard.

"Hhm-m" Yasuhara cleared his throat, "Hello!" he said brightly. "Sorry about all that, allow me to explain."

"I suggest you stop wasting my time and say what you have to say." Naru spat impatiently. "Madoka mentioned a curse…"

"Ha, yes. It is a curse tablet. They are commonly found in England…made of a thin sheet of lead, inscribed in Latin…it's definitely a curse tablet." Yasuhara explained straightforwardly.

"A _tabulae defixiones_…" Naru muttered to himself. He knew that he had recognized the tablet from somewhere; it was from his home. They were quite commonly found in England from ancient times when the territory was under Roman control. Archeologists had found quite a few tablets in a single location a while back, if he recalled correctly, and he had attended the display. There were other artifacts that were being highlighted as well, but he clearly recollected the curse tablets.

Bou-san heard Naru's voice at about the same time Yasuhara began to speak again, though he was surprised to hear that is sounded almost identical. "What did you say?"

"_Tabulae defixiones_," Naru sighed since he had already spoken aloud despite himself. He had meant to let Yasuhara handle it, less work for him, but the words just came out before he could stop himself…"is what the Romans called these tablets."

"Precisely!" Yasuhara said brightly with Madoka echoing the sentiment in the background. "They are called _katadesmoi_ by the Greeks and were used to invoke the aid of a spirit…like a deity, a demon, or one of the dead, to accomplish their aim which was usually to bring harm to others."

"So this thing is an ancient artifact, uh?" Bou-san was passing the tablet between his hands, "that's pretty neat."

"Were you able to clean the image enough to read it?" John asked.

"Hrm, I was just going to get to tha-"

Yasuhara was cut off and Madoka's voice once again took over the speaker. "Yes! It took quite a bit of work and that is why we didn't call you sooner but we finally got it!" Madoka continued to blab on and on about what work she had Yasuhara had been through to get the information they had, but Naru's tolerance was starting to wear thin.

"What does it say" Naru said sternly causing Madoka to go silent almost immediately.

"Ah, oh right." She cleared her throat, "It had the names of _Oizys_, _Moros_, _Apate_, _Momos_, _Eris_, and _Nemesis_ inscribed on it. In most direct translation is invoked the aid of those deities 'to curse the place of crossing for females, who are wanton and unfaithful' is what it said."

"Suffering, doom, deception, blame, strife, and retribution…" Naru said silently as the room fell quiet.

"…what?" Bou-san asked after a moment when no one else made a move to speak. He was already confused and what Naru had just said was not helping.

"_Oizys_ is the Greek deity of misery and woe, distress and suffering…_miseria_ in Latin." Naru said shortly.

"Ah! _Miseria_ is misery. That is the god of misery then." John mused. He had learned this before. He was trained in theology obviously, but he had studied in mythology before as well. It was starting to come back to him. "So the others are the gods of doom, deception, blame, strife, and retribution."

"Exactly!" Yasuhara proclaimed. "Let me see here….ah….here it is." There were sounds of rustling pages before Yasuhara spoke again. "Let me read this passage. It might clear some stuff up for you…"

-x-

"…And _Nyx_ 'Night' bare hateful _Moros_ 'Doom' and black _Ker_ 'Violent Death' and _Thanatos_ 'Death', and she bare _Hypnos_ 'Sleep' and the tribe of _Oneiroi_ 'Dreams'. And again the goddess murky _Nyx_, though she lay with none, bare _Momos_ and painful _Oizys_ 'Misery', and the _Hesperides_ . . . Also she bare the _Moirai_ 'Fates' and the ruthless avenging _Keres_ 'Death-Fates' . . . Also deadly _Nyx_ bare _Nemesis_ 'Envy' to afflict mortal men, and after her, _Apate_ 'Deceit' and _Philotes_ 'Friendship' and hateful _Geras_ 'Old Age' and hard-hearted _Eris_ 'Strife'."

-x-

"Those all sound pretty bad…" Bou-san commented dryly. "And that tablet invoked those…that can't be good."

"Yes, what are you getting at" Naru didn't care anymore if the irritation could be heard in his voice…things were looking worse by the second.

"I think this is the reason Mai and the others are unconscious." Yasuhara answered softly, "The tablet is cursing women. At least it is something you can go on."

"But what in the hell does this have to do with the activity we have seen here. There is no life outside and there are enough spirits in this inn to fill a city. Explain that!" Bou-san said angrily. For a moment it seemed like that might have had a lead and now it seemed they were no closer than they were before.

"And what of the Mara that Mai mentioned?" John looked to Naru and then to Lin. "What do they have to do with this?"

The room fell silent again and it was obvious that everyone was trying to think of an answer. It made no sense…the Mara had nothing to do with Greek deities. But Mai had clearly stated it was the Mara…

"The tablet was to curse women…" Lin started out slowly, as if still thinking it through. "…in which the Mara could have been called upon to accomplice that goal by bringing chaos and nightmares…"

"If that were the case, then why just Mai-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Hara-san?" John looked confused. It was not all that impossible for a curse to use whatever was within its means to fulfill what it was created for, but it didn't make sense that the only women affected were from their team. No one from the inn had fallen ill, so why their women?

"Maybe because they have a higher spiritual sense than probably every other woman here…" Bou-san offered matter-of-factly. It would be logical for the curse to affect those with more awareness first…while it was still gaining strength…rather than afflicting everyone concerned.

"That is certainly a possibility…but more importantly..." Naru paused. Even if that was the case it still didn't help them out at all about how to help Mai and the others…or the inn for that mater. They had finally found pieces to the puzzle, yet the most crucial parts were still missing. It was frustrating to say the least. "How did the tablet get to Japan?"

"That's a good point." Bou-san said bemusedly. "It's of Roman origin and they are usually found in Roman territories like England, correct?"

"That is correct." Yasuhara's voice filtered from the speaker phone. "If I may speculate…"

"You have an idea?" John asked softly.

"I do. According to our research, these tablets were usually buried underground or tossed into wells or lakes. I think that it is possible that this particular tablet was some how transported by merchants until it finally ended up here in Japan where it was ultimately tossed away."

"That is possible…" Lin spoke more to himself than to the room.

"We think it stayed dormant in an underground aquifer all this time." Madoka added seriously. "Aquifers are what feed all the natural springs and inland lakes in this area."

"And finally due to nature and natural effects…and time of course, the tablet surfaced into the spring by the inn." Yasuhara finished.

"Even so…" Naru started, taking in all the speculation. "What caused the curse? What made it come to fruition?"

Again the room fell silent. That was certainly the question on everyone's mind. What made this piece of lead work? What could possibly cause a normally harmless artifact to inflict harm?

-x-

Naru didn't know…his mind was in overdrive and yet with all that he was thinking about he was still drawing a blank. For all the knowledge he possessed, he was helpless in this situation…and it was tearing him up inside. He hated not being able to do anything…not knowing what to do. Of course, that was the charm of his line of work. Naru loved the mystery…the challenge. The more difficult the case, the more exciting and fulfilling the work was.

But not this time…this time Naru only wished for it to be over and solved. In the past he would have relished a case like this; demanding and anything but straightforward. But things were different now…he was no longer self serving and alone. He had Mai. He had a person dear to him that was in danger at the moment that he needed to save…

'Mai…' he whispered softly. His mind started to recall their last case…images of her blood drenched body, pale skin, and tear stricken face consumed his thoughts. It took everything he had not to outwardly tremble where he sat. He recalled the coldness of her lifeless lips, the sterile hospital room, and her unmoving hand that he held for what felt like an eternity. Her tearful and labored confession, her seemingly senseless sacrifice, her sorrowful goodbye…it painfully plagued him worse than any physical harm he could come to.

Naru didn't want to recollect the painful memories of that time. He wanted to think about the case, think of a way to solve it and bring Mai back safe and sound…yet the images wouldn't leave his thoughts. If Mai was suffering like that again…if she was in pain and alone, if she was selfishly trying to handle it by herself…

Naru's mind was in turmoil. The more he thought, the more everything began to take a downward spiral. He was so completely focused on the negative aspects of the situation that he totally forgot of the good things that he gained. He had realized his feelings for Mai and she full heartedly returned them, which he never thought would be possible before. In fact, he was not even aware of just how important Mai was to him before that. He had learned that Gene was helping him and looking out for him in the only way he knew how…and that he seemed happy more or less.

And ultimately, though through a terrible and difficult situation, Naru was able to marry the woman he loved and make her his wife. If only Naru could have known of Mai's thoughts at precisely the same time…

Mai was only thinking of Naru's well being…

And Naru was only thinking of hers…

As if someone knew of his inner turmoil, Naru suddenly felt reassured and comforted. It was like he was being embraced and told everything would be alright. He felt calm and all the frightful and disturbing images in his mind faded away. His thoughts were clear and he was filled with new determination… 'I'll come for you soon…Mai'

-x-

"Naru?" Lin asked worriedly. He had noticed that the boy started to space out in the silence of the last question but he began to worry when Naru looked particularly troubled. It looked like he was recalling some painful memories and Lin knew pretty much their probable content. This case was taxing to everyone that much was clear, but Lin knew that it was particularly taking a toll on Naru….especially due to the close proximity to 'that' case…

"Are you alright?"

Naru blinked, as if trying to bring himself back to this reality. He looked at Lin with tired but expressive eyes before he titled his head downward. "Fine" he said nonchalantly. "Any ideas?" he asked referring to his previous question.

They needed answers and they needed them soon…

* * *

A/N: There you go! Sound interesting so far? Thanks go out to my Mythology class and my professor for all the cool things she taught us! Thank you to all my readers as well! Let me know what you think!

_-Hesiod, Theogony - Greek Epic C8th-7th B.C. _


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry, sorry....so sorry for the late (waaaay late) update. I got a job and have been super busy. I really wanted to finish this story before November...and I am so close I can taste it to finishing this story...

Anyway, thanks to all those who helped me write this chapter! Could not have done it without all your help!

* * *

The silence was maddening, but there was really no logical explanation as to why. They had come to a wall; and vast and impenetrable wall.

They now knew what the tablet was and where it originated. They were able to decipher what was written on it and they had even formulated an idea as to how it ended up in the pond at the inn…

Now all that was left to figure out was how and why the tablet actually activated a curse… and if that curse was related to the problems occurring at the inn. If they were indeed related then they needed to formulate a plan to stop its effects. Sounds simple enough…Naru scoffed at his own inward line of thought. 'Simple…ha, it's anything but.'

"Well…" Bou-san paused a moment before he continued, "if we start from the top of the list…maybe a person or some external source activated the curse?"

"But how…if a person did it then why is it not affecting more people? Also, there would be a reason why someone would want to activate that particular tablet, wouldn't there?" John pointed out while still in thought. It didn't make much sense that a person could be behind the tablet and the problems at the inn given the certain circumstances that were presented.

"But a person would have to have a particular reason or motive, right?" Bou-san glanced to his side to see if he was getting any reaction from Naru. "Unless…it was done subconsciously…or something."

"That could be a possibility." Naru finally stated. They didn't have enough to go on to prove or disprove anything yet. Though the pieces were just not going together…

"Next?" Naru prompted.

"Well…" Bou-san and John exchanged looks; Lin continued to type on his laptop seemingly uninvolved. "Could it have something to do with something the tablet came in contact with?"

"Like what?"

"Like when it was pulled from the water, it was exposed to air. Or maybe it could have reacted to Mai's touch?"

"That seems unlikely since the problems at the inn were pre-existing and they are continuing even after the tablet was exposed." Lin suddenly voiced without so much as glancing up from his typing.

"But what if the inn and the tablet are unrelated?" Bou-san sighed, "what if there are two different issues going on at once here?"

"That could be a real possibility as well…" Madoka's voice sounded from the speaker phone currently sitting on the table. "There are too many questions and not enough answers."

"Could there be a time frame for activation?" Yasuhara questioned earnestly.

"Is there a way we can block the curse now that is has been activated…even though we don't know what started it?" John had been wondering that for awhile. What if they could not figure out what started the curse? Where they just going to let the girls die? There had to be a way to deal with the curse even though they didn't know what was behind it.

"There could have been a time frame to activation, but there is no real way to tell; and as far as blocking a curse that has already been cast and has taken effect is rather difficult to near impossible. Since we do not know the details of what caused it, there is no way to weave a counter spell against it…or even a counter curse to cancel out the first." Lin finally stopped; typing to make sure every one heard his explanation.

He didn't want to admit it, but Lin knew they were right back at square one. They had more information than before and seemingly a good lead, yet in reality they hadn't made any progress at all. As good of an Omiyouji as he was, Lin knew he needed more to go on to be able to cast something strong enough to counter such a curse. A general spell just would not cut it and it could be dangerous blindly weaving something when he didn't know the full extent of the curse and what was behind it.

They were stuck.

-x-

"We can toss out all the ideas in the world, but we need something to go on! Some action to take!" Madoka let out an exasperated sigh. Lin tuned back into the conversation going on around him. Naru was still brooding on who knows what and Bou-san was arguing no doubt on some unimportant detail.

"Well maybe if you guys were not so far away at that secluded, backwoods inn we would be able to timely get to you to help out!" Madoka complained.

"Well sorry for having to take a case in this area! There are woods and natural springs here…it is the perfect place for inns and resort areas. There are a lot of lakes and scenic winding roads too, so sorry for being trapped in a rustic location!"

Lin perked up at the banter going on. It was so obvious…one of the basic things one would look into when trying to eliminate possible causes. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Ignoring the continuing discussion around him, Lin quickly brought up several windows onto his laptop screen…one of which was a topographical map of the area and the inn that he had secured upon arrival. He had intended to just file it away with other case information once the case was completed, but now it was absolutely essential.

Lin's hands quickly passed over his keyboard as he brought up several reference pages and case studies. There. It all made sense…'This could be it, this could be the reason for everything…' Lin thought to himself as his mind worked a mile a minute running through all the possibilities the new found theory entailed.

That's all it was; a theory. No better than any of the idea that had been tossed out so far, but unlike the others it was a theory they could act upon. There was enough fact and information to actually try a counter.

It would be trial and error. If it didn't work, if this theory did not pan out, then they would have to go back to the drawing board and try again…of course which used precious time that they didn't have.

They needed to act, and they needed to act now…lives were depending on it.

-x-

Lin hesitated a moment. He took a fleeting look at his screen; all the information was there neat and organized ready to be explained to everyone. 'It may be just a theory, and it may not be much to go on. But at least it is something…something that we can use and test…' Lin sighed and took a breath.

"Location."

"What?" Madoka and Bou-san said simultaneously. John and Naru both offered up their attention and for a moment the whole room was still.

"Location." Lin repeated rather obviously. "The reason the curse activated…it could be this particular location."

"Explain." Naru voiced sternly if not desperately. Lin caught the urgency in his voice, though most would not have noticed.

"It all makes sense…why this curse activated and others of its kind have not…its because of where the curse ended up."

"In the spring you mean?" Bou-san asked slightly confused.

"Yes, but particularly the spring located at this inn. I cross referenced a map of the inn and surrounding area and it appears that this inn is a cross road." Lin explained carefully.

"A cross road?" Yasuhara paused.

"A cross road, or cross roads rather, refer to points of passage by spirits. They are characterized by heightened spiritual energy due to the activity of spirits using them for crossing." Naru explained stoically.

"What makes you think this inn is a cross road then?" John asked curiously.

"There is a mountain to the North, a River to the South, hills to the East, and dense forest to the West…" Lin started.

"Meaning there is a natural flow of energy right to this location making it the perfect path…" Naru finished.

"So the curse must have fed off of this rich energy and was able to activate, right?" Yasuhara questioned.

"Most likely." Lin answered shortly.

"So what can be done?" John asked the question that was on everyone's mind. That was the real question; they were running out of time…

"Can we block it some how?" Yasuhara asked anxiously through the speaker phone.

"The curse must be blocking the path as well…causing all the activity at the inn…" Madoka paused, "the spirits are stuck there…"

"The only logical way to break the curse would be to destroy it by countering it with something more powerful…" Naru stated offhandedly. As things were, they could not change the cause…the location. Even if they moved the tablet away it wouldn't help since it had long since been activated. Even if they charmed it to block some of the effects, that would not solve the overall problem. The energy from the area would continue to feed it…and it would continue to get stronger. The only way to stop it now was to 'fight fire with fire' so to speak. They needed to counter it with something similar and something stronger…something that would eliminate it for good.

Naru sighed at the uproar of mummers his suggestion elicited. They didn't have time for this. If it failed, if this route was the wrong one then they needed to act now so that they could try something else as soon as possible. "Lin…"

"Yes?" the older man answered in a conditioned way, yet he knew that Naru had already formulated a hypothesis plan that he wanted to try. Even if it was a thrown together plan, formulated quickly based on limited information, it was something…and something was always better than nothing.

"I want you to cast a counter-curse" Naru said sternly, "one that will negate the current, active curse."

"What!?" Bou-san and Madoka exclaimed almost in unison.

"It will have to be in the same class as the activated one, so research and figure out the best way to weave it. Either way, it is going to have to somehow overpower the forces invoked by this one." Naru let the curse tablet clatter on the table top bringing everyone's attention to him. "Any questions?"

The withering glare Naru was unintentionally showing caused all those present to remain silent. It was not like any of them had any better idea to go on. Madoka and Yasuhara voiced their agreement quickly before dismissing themselves. They made it painfully clear before hanging up that if any more assistance was needed to call them immediately and they would be more than ready to help. They also made it clear that they needed to be updated on the situation frequently…or else they would make things difficult.

No one wanted to know exactly what this 'difficult' meant, so everyone easily agreed and let it be.

"I will start on this immediately." Lin suddenly stated.

"Will you be able to do something like that, Lin-san?" John asked concerned. Was that really something he knew how to do?

"I should manage…" Lin said fleetingly as he was already moving away from the table to gather the information he required. It was already late and he needed plenty of time to prepare. He had never done anything similar…it was going to be a challenge. "In the meantime I suggest the inn be swept again."

"That's a good idea. John and I can do that Naru." Bou-san said as he got up.

"Good…" was the only response Naru had to offer. He didn't feel much like going with them. It was late so they would probably turn in once they were done. He dearly wanted to vulture over Lin and watch his progress but Naru knew what a futile action that would be. He would only succeed in annoying Lin and worry himself more…which was something he didn't need.

-x-

Naru watch Lin for a moment. He was quickly and effectively working on his task which made Naru feel a little useless. Everyone was working hard on their given task except him. What could he do? What was there to do?

"Naru…" Lin's voice startled Naru from his depressive line of thought. "Go and sit with Mai. She needs you right now."

"She is unconscious." Naru stated flatly. What was the point? It would be a waste of time…of effort. Surly, there was something more worthy of his time…

"Go to her Naru." Lin stopped what he was doing and fixed the boy with a stern look. "She needs you…and right now there is nothing more important needing your time than her."

Naru sighed. He knew Lin was right…he had nothing better to do. He had been so busy thinking and working on anything, everything else…so that he wouldn't have to think of her. But now it was like he had no choice but to confront her. A part of him felt guilty…that somehow the current situation was in part his fault. Maybe if he had kept a closer eye on her…maybe if he had been more adept he would have figured out sooner that the girls were in danger…

Maybe if…

No, it was no time to think about 'what if' or 'only if' that much Naru knew. He sighed again. Fine; he would give in this time…do what he was told for once. "I understand." He voiced heavily. "I will be with Mai if you need me."

Lin smiled to himself, "Alright..."

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! I will be working on the next part with Naru/Mai fluff and glory. Also, the exciting climax is on its way!!!!!!! Look forward to it! Comments, ideas, idle chatter always welcome!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Well, November is over and so is my Nano season! I am proud to say that this story is almost done and I am rather pleased with how it is turning out! I hope you all stick with me till the end!

Still own nothing...sadness!

* * *

Naru shifted uncomfortably where he sat next to Mai's unconscious body. Her pale hand peeked out from under the covers, waiting to be held. Her face was that of sleep, but her breathing was slightly shallow and her face was red from fever.

Was she scared? Was she in pain? Was she uncomfortable? Naru hated the fact that he did not have all the answers; did not know what was going on. Even more so, he hated his own uselessness. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life.

With a deep sigh, as to steady himself, Naru slipped his hand around Mai's gently. It was soft, warm, and un-responding to his touch. Naru squeezed gently. "Mai…"

Silence.

"Please be safe…" he whispered softly. He spoke only as loud as necessary with the most even, calm voice he could muster. "I…" he choked, "to you…"

The words refused to form and Naru's mouth seemed unable to let them pass even if he wanted to say them. He hung his head. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He resolved that he would cherish and protect Mai…he bound that resolution with the ring that now adorned not only his hand but Mai's as well. She was his wife whether she believed it or not. He had a responsibility, as a husband…not just as a boss or a friend, to take care of her.

A husband…

Naru had never really thought about it like that before. He had obviously thought through everything fully before he even placed the ring on her finger but it was as if he was just now, for the first time, thinking of himself in that light.

It was different…

When he was young, his whole world consisted of only himself and Gene. There was never any room for anyone else. Even when their world expanded, even when they let more people get close…there was still only himself and Gene.

Naru knew it could not have stayed that way forever…but that was all he ever needed. When Gene died, it felt like his world did to. He never imagined he would ever be able to make room for someone else important again. He never thought he would fall in love…never thought he would find a person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

-x-

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Mai slowly let her eyes drift open. She felt as if something was there, as if something was different. "Augh…" she felt sick. It was cold, damp, and inescapably dark…nothing much had changed. She was still trapped, blocked off from everything. She was in a place where even Gene could not reach…she was alone.

It was a perfect prison, no doubt made by the Mara…which was the only name that Mai knew to describe the numerous wraith-like voices and wisps that plagued her surroundings. They would taunt her and whisper all too true criticisms that she didn't want to ever admit to. If there was a hell, Mai was sure it had to be something akin to this.

"You will die here…" an eerie voice reverberated around endlessly. "You shall never wake…your body will fade. You will die…"

"Shut up" Mai spat impatiently. "I have heard this already; you don't need to keep repeating yourself."

"Ha, how cold child…you should know we speak true."

"Naru will save me; I know he will." Mai said stubbornly. She didn't know exactly why she was still continuing to pointlessly argue with the voices. There was no point in it. They wanted her to be in despair Mai knew, yet she just could not help but defend herself against the cruel things spoken to her.

"He can not." The voices echoed…the effect was chilling. Mai unconsciously shuddered where she sat. "He can do nothing. Nothing can save you now…"

"I am not going to listen to you. I believe in Naru…and nothing you can say will change that fact!" Mai shouted angrily. She didn't want to listen to their nonsense, but there was no escape…no way to cover her ears.

Mai looked down at her slightly trembling hands. She could have sworn she felt something, yet there was nothing there. How silly to think someone was holding her hand.

"Believe in, you say? How worthless!" Mai shut her eyes tightly at the high pitch laughter surrounding her. "He will grieve your death, nothing can stop that fact." She wanted to wake up, she wanted to leave, and she wanted to see Naru…

She needed to see Naru.

"Naru…"

-x-

Naru suddenly perked. 'Wha-' he thought fleetingly on the strange sensation he felt before his attention was drawn by the soft knocking on the door.

"Naru?" Lin called as he stepped inside and swiftly made his way to Naru's side. "I have finished the preparations." Lin paused a moment to take in the sight before him. Naru looked as if he had just been contemplating something that has stumped him and that his interruption had stopped that line of thought all together.

Naru let Mai's hand slip from his grasp as he turned his attention to Lin. "Good" he spoke softly. "Explain."

"The counter-curse will invoke the Goddess Hecate, or at least that is the hope. If we are to fight fire with fire so to speak, I think that she is the best candidate." Lin replied equally as soft.

"Hecate?" Naru questioned uneasily.

"Yes, the goddess of sorcery. She is also known for her role as the 'Queen of Ghosts.' She seems likes the obvious choice giving our current situation." Lin remained calm even though the new information seemed to make Naru a bit edgy. "She guards the 'ways and paths that cross' which if you haven't noticed, the inn happens to be at a spiritual location of crossing."

"I see…" Naru said as he processed the information. "Fine, proceed with weaving the spell. Do what you have to do."

"Understood. I will cast it now even though it is late. We can wait until morning to see if there are any results."

"Good, I will entrust it to you then." Naru said reluctantly. The sooner the better, but Naru could not help but feel an uneasy sinking feeling in his gut. Was the emotional toll of the case finally taking an effect on his body? As much as Naru wished that to be the case, he feared it was something much…much worse. "I am going to stay here for the night. We can meet in the morning."

Lin let a smile slip on his face. "Of course." Lin quickly corrected himself and returned to his norm. "I will see you in the morning."

With that Lin left Naru to his own contemplation with Mai at his side. It was going to be a long night that much Lin knew. He wished he could provide more support and comfort for Naru, but at the moment he had his hands full. Naru was going to have to work through his feelings and worries alone; he could not take the time to help especially when he had a rather difficult curse to weave.

The curse…

Lin made it back to the base room soon enough. He already had everything set up; all that was left was for him to actually cast the spell itself. It was going to be complicated and Lin knew he had to do it right the first time or else he might not be able to the next…

One shot…

One chance…

-x-

"…to protect the souls and guard the path…give peace and serenity to the souls and to the lands…"

Now all that was left was to wait…wait and see what would happen; see if it countered the curse…see if it freed the girls…

"Please work…" Lin whispered to himself fleetingly. It had to work.

-x-

Morning broke blissfully calm and unknowing staff members of the inn were up early readying for the day. Unbeknownst to the other people at the inn, a curse had been cast just hours before…

"How does it look?" Naru asked, trying to hide his anxiety. "Did it work?" He had woken up early and made it to the base room where Lin was already running through data collected throughout the night. Naru made a weak attempt at saying that he had gotten sleep and just woke…but it was not fooling anyone, especially not Lin. Fact was that rather than waking up early, Naru had not gone to sleep at all.

He had spent the entire rest of the night by Mai's side, gently holding her hand. He talked to her softly hoping on the slim chance that she could hear him, she would know she was not alone; know that he was there for her wherever she was.

Naru had talked about anything…everything that came to mind. He distinctly recalled that he had recited the entirety of a recently released scientific journal focusing on a variety of supernatural phenomena and psychic ability. Mai would have beaten him with a hard cover book if he had ever pulled that stunt when she was actually able to respond. Naru chuckled to himself; he would have to ask her questions about it when she woke up, he looked forward to her dismissive look and angry face…

When she woke…

Naru wished that she would wake up as soon as possible. He was seriously going to loose his mind if he had to wait any longer. He had already been deprived of her voice long enough…he wanted to see her, touch her…feel her presence.

"Well, it looks lik-" Lin started but was abruptly cut off by the loud opening of the door.

"They're awake!" Bou-san exclaimed breathlessly. "Ayako and Masako are awake!" He walked swiftly over to Lin and Naru. "John is with them right now. Apparently they can't believe they have been asleep for so long, how is Mai?"

Naru's eyes widened and he wordlessly rushed from the room. Bou-san looked from Naru's fleeting form to Lin with a confused expression. "Is something wrong?"

"…" Lin looked at the monitors. He knew immediately what was wrong.

"Mai is has yet to awake…"

-x-

"Mai!" Naru called as he rushed to her side. She was just as he had left her…nothing had changed. "Mai…Mai can you hear me?" He touched her forehead softly, moving her hair aside. "Mai…" he shook her shoulder lightly. Nothing…

"Please wake up…"

Still nothing. She was not awake. Naru hung his head in defeat, what in the world was going on!?

"Naru?" Bou-san questioned from the open entry way. "Everyone is meeting in the base room…I think you should be there too." As if not wanting to intrude on something he shouldn't, Bou-san excused himself quietly. He was relieved that Ayako was awake and well…but he was deeply troubled that Mai was not…

It did not take long for everyone to settle down at the table in the base room, more than one person glancing over at the still sleeping Mai now at the back of the room. Masako and Ayako looked very uncomfortable…they were briefed on the situation it seemed. Naru sighed as he took a seat at the table as well.

"Were we really asleep for two whole days?" Ayako finally asked showing a concerned look on her face. Masako was mirroring the sentiment. "What has been going on?"

"Well, like we explained earlier…there was a curse." Bou-san started, "you both were asleep apparently because of it. Lin cast a spell in hopes that it would break the curse's hold on you…and it looks like it worked."

"Then why is Mai still not awake…"

Naru flinched when the miko asked the obvious question. The data collected overnight was already showing a downward trend of activity, Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san were wide awake, yet Mai was not. Naru could not help but show his concern for the situation. Why was she still not awake?

-x-

Ravens loudly called, filling the air with a raucous sound to which nothing else could compare. Mai tucked herself closer to her body, curling up tightly so that she was as small as she could possibly be. Her surroundings where still dark and desolate, but now the darkness had a form…

A blanket of black…ravens, or crows rather…filled the air and covered everything. Mai was unable to make out anything other than their outline. Was she still in that hell with the Mara?

Suddenly a crow swept down striking the side of Mai's head, she screamed at the contact. "No!" She wailed but soon her voice dwindled away. There, before Mai's very eyes, the ravens were clearing. "What…" Mai asked herself shakily. Soon a path became visible, the ravens had completely cleared.

"The land is beginning to settle…" a voice rang out behind Mai, startling her. "It looks like the reverse curse using Hecate worked."

"Gene!" Mai shouted loudly as she was already up and embracing him. "What's going on? Where have you been? What was that about a reverse curse? Is Naru okay!? What about the others!?"

Gene chuckled softly to himself. Mai was looking at him with such a frantic look on her face. It was obvious that she was much more worried about Naru, the case, and the others more than herself. It was so like her. He chuckled again. "Naru and the others are fine, so don't worry. Though, they are pretty worried about you…especially Naru."

Mai breathed a sigh of relief. So Naru was okay…she had felt extremely uneasy the whole time wondering what he was doing without her. She liked to think that she was his better half and that in order for him to function; he needed her by his side. What a nice thought that was…

"You have been trapped…beyond my reach…this whole time…"

"I know…those Mara things said I was beyond the reach of anyone and that I would just fade away and die." Mai sighed as she sat down in the grass. The garden had returned to the way it was supposed to look, or at least the way Mai remembered it to be when she had first arrived. It was beautiful.

"Yes, it seems they were part of the curse…to carry out the vendetta against women imposed by the curse." Gene explained as he took a seat next to Mai. "Lin cast a counter curse which overpowered the original…it seems to be working if things here are any indication."

"What do you mean?" Mai tilted her head to the side.

"Well, you saw it yourself didn't you? The ravens that where overrunning this place left and the path cleared. The inn should be fine, the spirits are dispersing." Gene smiled softly.

Mai remained silent. She was not blind nor was she stupid. She knew what it meant even without having Gene tell her. It was obvious as soon as she found herself free from the darkness cage…the ravens meant she was free from whatever it was that had trapped her. Even though that should have been on Mai's mind, it was far from what was occupying her thoughts…

Gene took one look at Mai's face and knew something was troubling her, something more than that the ordeal she had just been through. "What's wrong? You look troubled…"

Mai paused, brought back to reality by his calm voice. She rested her head on her upright knees, tears welling in her eyes even though she didn't want them to. "You know we came here to find you…"

Gene hid his startled expression as he watched the tears Mai had been trying so hard to suppress slip from her eyes and fall down her face. So, that was what was on her mind. "Mai…"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I know I promised not to tell, but I did…and we even came here to get you…" Mai trailed off and buried her head deeper into her lap. She didn't want to be having this conversation but she couldn't help it. It was something that had been weighing heavily on her conscience and she needed to get it off her chest…she could only handle so much after all before she would break…

"Mai…" Gene said sweetly, though he had to admit he was hiding his true face under a well placed mask. It was true that he felt sympathetic towards Mai…she was very dear to him after all, but it was hard to admit that he was feeling uneasy about the situation as well. After Mai was almost lost last time, everything had been put on hold. Gene was thankful that Mai was alright but he was uncertain about his future.

Ever since his death he had been able to exist in another plain…not death, yet not living either. He had grown fond of the time he was able to spend with Mai. He was pleased that he was able to help his beloved brother in a round about way, but it was help none the less. He was happy that he was able to watch over those that he loved. It didn't really bother him that his body had not been found nor that he had not been laid to rest properly…

That kind of thing only seemed to bother Noll and in turn bother Mai. Mai was very sensitive to other's emotions and feelings; even though Noll tried his best to hide his emotions from every one, he could not hide from Mai. She broke through his wall and embedded herself inside like no one else could.

Gene was not going to lie; he felt envy toward Mai for being able to be so close to Naru like she was. It felt as if she had taken a spot in his heart that at one time had no room for anyone else other than himself. While Noll was alive in a world with other people, he had been left in a plain where he was alone…an existence entirely for himself.

What if his body was found and he disappeared once it was laid to rest? He would no longer be able to see Mai…no longer be able to guide her through her visions or comfort her when she was afraid and alone. He would no longer be able to watch over Noll and help him from afar. Truth be told…

'I don't want to be found…'

A small voice resounded in the back of Gene's head. Yes, that was what it was. He was scared that if his body was found like what Mai planned, things would change. He was scared of change. He was scared of what happened next. Would he go somewhere better? Would he be happy? Would those he left behind be sad…like Mai?

There were so many questions that he didn't have the answers to, so many unknown variables. It was frightening…and that was one fact that Gene did not want Mai to know. If she knew his true line off thought she would feel guilt or feel that it was her fault somehow. She had enough to worry about. She did not need his problems to worry about on top of everything else. He wanted to protect Mai, not add more stress and pain for her.

Gene paused, pulling himself away from his own thoughts. "You should go back now Mai." He said as sweetly and gently as he could. "Naru is worried about you…go on…wake up."

Mai remained silent but Gene knew that she had heard him. Her head lifted slightly from her tucked up knees, "No." she replied simply before letting her head drop again.

"No?" Gene reiterated cautiously, it was the first time he had ever heard her refuse in such a way.

"I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave…" Mai whispered into her lap.

"You should know that you can't stay here…"

"Just for a little longer…please let me stay here with you…"

Gene's eyes widened slightly. He let his hand drift up her head where he let his hand rest atop her head, ruffling her hair softly. "Mai, what is really bothering you?" He felt her stiffen under his touch. "I know you are worried about me and finding my body…but there is something else troubling you…can't you tell me about it?"

Mai didn't respond but she flushed when she felt Gene move closer to her side, guiding her body to lean against his. "Please tell me…" he whispered softly into her ear, her head resting against his chest.

"It…it's this…" Mai started hesitantly, raising her left hand to show Gene the ring that adorned her ring finger. "It's a wedding ring."

"I can see that." Gene smiled. It was so like Mai to beat herself up over something so simple.

"I got into some trouble because of last time…Naru did this to help me…" She explained softly.

"Yes, aren't you happy?" Gene tilted his head in question. "He asked you to marry him so that you would be spared from all that stuff that would cause you trouble."

"Happy…" Mai paused. Yes, she was happy that Naru would go so far for her and that he loved her. But she could not help but feel insecure. "That's just it though…he never asked me. He just did it. And to top it off it's not even real…"

"What do you mean it is not real?" If he knew his brother, which he did better than anyone, it was real as real could be. Noll was not the type of guy to do anything half-way when he could go the full mile. He was not one to just gloss over a problem if there was a better solution out there. If it were Noll, he would definitely marry Mai in every meaning of the word. There was no doubt in his mind that Mai was legally wed to Naru…yet Mai didn't think that at all.

"I mean…he didn't even ask me. He just went ahead and did it…he pretended to marry me to fend those people off. He even went so far as to buy rings and everything." Mai sighed, "It's just so confusing. I know he loves me and I love him back…yet there just seems to be this distance between us that we can't seem to overcome. I don't know what he is thinking, and I am always second guessing his feelings for me just like a fool."

Mai glared to her side at the laughter that ensued after she finished talking. Gene was laughing at her, so much so that his face was red. Mai momentarily wondered what would ever make Naru show that kind of expression…it was the same face after all. "You are a fool, Mai…you really are!"

"What the hell!" Mai fumed. He was supposed to be comforting her, not agreeing with her!

"Naru loves you more than you think. You should stop suspecting him. Noll really cares for you." Gene reassured.

"I know he does…I know…I really do." Mai sighed, cooling down a bit. "It's just…he never tells me anything…"

"So, he has to tell you that he loves you for you to believe him?" Gene looked at Mai with eyes full of consideration and kindness. "You should already know how he feels without him having to say anything…"

Mai knew, she knew in her heart that it was true. She didn't need Naru to tell her…she already knew. The way his eyes followed her, the way his voice would change ever so slightly when he was talking to her, the way his skin warmed where she touched it…she knew. She knew that Naru would do anything to protect her, anything to keep her safe and keep her from suffering. He always had her best interests in mind…he loved her…truly and deeply loved her.

"I know. I know that he loves me…" Mai paused deciding on what to say next. "So, why can't he just be honest with me?"

"Well, what if it wasn't just pretend? What if it was real?" Gene smirked a very Naru-like smirk. Mai's startled expression was just what he was hoping to see. That possibility had never even crossed her mind.

"Wha...What do you mean?" Mai managed to stutter out.

"I mean what if he is not pretending. What if he really married you? What would you do? What would you think?" Gene asked as innocently as possible. "You want him to be honest with you right? But for Noll, that is still a hard thing for him to do. He doesn't want you to be worried…"

"So, you mean…I might not just be a pretend wife?" Tears began to softly fall from her face.

Gene, stunned by the tears, panicked. "I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I didn't mean to run my mouth! Just forget it!"

Mai sniffled, wiping at the tears on her face "no, it's fine." She looked up at him with reddened eyes, "It's just I would be so happy if that were the case…"

Gene looked at her in amazement. She was crying…because she was happy? "You'd be happy?"

"Yes…" Mai answered in a muffle. "Then I would be bound to him, truly and honestly. He could not get away from me; he would be mine and mine alone. I would have a family again and I could be his family…he would not have to be alone. He could rely on me."

"Mai…"

"When I fist saw the ring and realized what Naru had done, I was sure it was for pretend. I could not believe he would make me his 'wife' so easily. So, I fell into the roll as if it were pretend, as if it were not real. Naru never gave me any indication to think otherwise. Why do you think it might be real, Gene?"

"…" Gene didn't know exactly how to respond to that since he knew for a fact that the marriage was real. Noll was probably being shy or there was some other arrogant reason for not revealing the truth, but he knew that his heart was in the right place. "I am sure that either way once things settle down, Noll will talk to you about it. You should just believe in him. He would never do anything that would hurt you."

"So, you are saying he has his reasons for not telling me and being honest with me?" Mai tilted her head to the side.

Gene laughed lightly, "Yeah I guess so. That is the best way to explain it. You should know how stubborn he is."

Mai laughed as well. "Yeah, that I do know…I guess I was jut being a little too paranoid. I was worrying so much over something that really didn't matter, since like you said…he loves me and I know that to be true so why get all worked up over the little details?"

"I suppose you can put it that way. I am sure you will find out the truth soon anyway…since this case seems to be solved now."

"You are probably right…"

"You should go back now." Gene said tenderly.

"Hrm?" Mai was looking tired. "But what about you? We haven't talked about you! What about your body!?" Mai started to panic, she didn't want this to be the last time with Gene…the last time she could talk to him like she usually did, the last time to see his face or hear his voice.

"Shhh…" Gene soothed her, his arms wrapped around her protectively. "Calm down. I will be fine…I want you to find my body and bring me home. Naru will be at peace and I want him to be happy. I have always regretted the fact that he has been suffering this whole time alone about my death and my missing body. I inadvertently caused you to suffer as well by burdening you with the secret…you had to watch him every day being plagued by trying to find my body and not say a word. I'm sorry, Mai…I know it has been hard on you."

"Eugene…"

"Please don't trouble yourself anymore on this. Just find me and take me home." Gene smiled an angelic smile.

"But…" Mai looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "what will happen to you?"

"I…" Gene wiped the tears away and tried to give her the best optimistic expression he could, "I don't know Mai…but you have to believe it will all work out. It won't be good for either of us if we worry needlessly over something that we have no control over the outcome."

Mai sniffled, but she knew he was right. She knew that what was done was done already and there was nothing that could really stop the inevitable. Gene's body was going to be found…it had to be. That was why they had come here in the first place. Gene probably knew that fact as well. He had already resigned to his fate, so why couldn't she accept the way things were turning out?

She was scared, plain and simple. She didn't want to loose Gene, but she didn't want to see Naru hurting either. She was being selfish. She wanted both Naru to be at peace and Gene to continue to look after her the way he had been. She wanted the best of both worlds…

"I understand…" She said tearfully. "I will believe in you…it will be okay, Gene." She smiled as she squeezed his hands that were around her waist. "I love you Eugene…never forget that…never forget that Naru and I _both_ love you a great deal…"

Gene genuinely smiled. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Mai's cheek. He smiled even more as she blushed at the action but made no move to leave his embrace. "Thank you Mai…I will never forget you…"

Mai began to cry and Gene merely laughed behind her, repeating words of thanks into her ear. "Gene…"

"Go back now Mai…" he whispered. Mai was visibly forcing herself to stay awake. Her eyes kept drifting shut and she would quickly force them open again. "Wake up now Mai…Naru is waiting…"

"No…I don't want to leave you…" she said drowsily.

Gene chuckled; he had to let her go. "I know, I know. I will be here waiting for the next time. So, just go back for now…I fear if you stay here any longer Noll will hate me."

Mai giggled sleepily. She could just imagine Naru pacing around with that stern look on his face trying to hide his concern but only really succeeding in scary everyone that dared get in his way. Mai doubted he would show any outward affection, but in his own way he was probably being considerate. "I will miss you…"

"Don't say that, Mai…" he was happy that he was behind Mai so that she could not see his downtrodden expression. He didn't want her to see his fear or his sadness…

"But…"

"Until we meet again…" he whispered as her eyes were sliding shut for the last time. 'I loved you…I love you both…so much. Take care of yourselves…' he thought as he watched Mai's eyes slip shut.

"…until…we meet…again…"

* * *

A/N: So there it is! Please review and let me know how you liked it! I will be posting another chapter probably tomorrow or the next day! Thanks so much!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Had some fun with this chapter! I hope you like it! Some very shoujo-ish situations here that bring out the fan girl in me! Squeeee!

* * *

Naru paced the base room methodically. It had been a little more than five hours since morning found Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san awake and Mai was still sleeping soundly. The others left roughly two or three hours ago to make rounds around the inn. It was clear that the spirit activity around the inn and the surrounding areas had decreased significantly. The others were already taking care of any lingering spirits, now it was only him self and Lin in the room.

Naru glanced restlessly at Mai. Why wasn't she getting up? Naru paused in front of her before continuing to pace.

"Sit down!" Lin finally snapped. "Your pacing is driving me insane. Just sit down with her. You walking around this room is not going to make her wake up any faster."

Naru glared daggers at Lin but wordlessly sat down at Mai's side none the less. He knew what Lin said was true. He was not helping the situation any, but he could not help but be restless. With a huff Naru picked up Mai's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Mai…" he started quietly. "Wake up…" he urged.

"…" Mai stirred at the sound of her name. Someone was calling her. Gene's voice was still ringing clearly in the back of her mind, the feel of his embrace still fresh on her skin…yet something was pulling her away…

Naru's eyes widened in hope as he lunged forward propping himself above Mai's body. "Mai!?" he called hopefully, anxiously. Lin stopped typing and turned his attention to Naru. The boy was crouched over Mai with an expectant look on his face.

"Naru, what is it?" Lin asked getting up from his seat, moving to stand over Naru.

"She moved!" He said without taking his eyes off the girl. "She moved when I called her name just now. Mai…Mai can you hear me?" He questioned trying to hide his eagerness.

"Are you sure?" Lin looked down skeptical. Maybe the stress and lack of sleep was taking its toll on Naru.

"Positive!" Naru affirmed strongly. He patted her face softly, "Mai its time to get up…"

Mai stirred again, closing her eyes tightly against whatever it was that was calling her back. She was tired; she didn't want to get up yet.

"-ai…"

What was that? She didn't want to open her eyes. She was comfortable. She didn't know why but she felt very relaxed…it felt nice.

"Ma..i…"

No, stop calling. She didn't want to get out of bed yet…it was warm and she felt safe there.

"MAI!"

Naru's panicked and fearful voice filled Mai's head. It was obviously Naru's voice yet she could not remember a recent time that he had let his voice sound so…emotional. It almost resembled the way he had spoken at that time…the time when she was…

Mai's eyes fluttered open and she was met with Naru's face directly above her own. She resisted the urge to scream due to his close proximity, instead taking in his relieved and almost happy looking expression. Before she could say anything, Naru let himself drop atop of her gently…squeezing her close with strong arms. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck and Mai blushed as she felt his hot breath on her skin.

"N-naru…" she choked out, "I can't breath…"

As if startled by the sound of her voice, Naru immediately relinquished his hold on her and abruptly sat at her side. "Mai…" he started cautiously, "are you alright?"

Mai could see he was already looking her over, scrutinizing her body for any signs of distress or damage. She smiled, "I'm fine. Thank you for watching over me…" she paused as she slipped her hand through Naru's, "I'm sorry for worrying you…"

Mai's smile deepened as Naru let a blush creep over his features. He looked as if he didn't know how to respond, just sitting there silent with an unreadable face.

"We are glad you are alright, Mai." Lin took over since it seemed Naru was too preoccupied to say anything. "Can you tell us what happened to you? Do you remember? Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san have been awake since this morning and its already almost lunch time and you are just now waking…"

"Ah…" Mai paused and squeezed Naru's hand; he looked up at her with concern. She looked like she was about to cry or that she had been doing that already. "I was…trapped by the Mara…due to some curse. I take it you cast something to dispel it, correct?"

"Yes, last night a counter curse was cast." Lin answered.

"I thought so." Mai stated, "I saw the ravens leave in my dream. I saw the inn and the land settle, the path was open again."

"Why didn't you wake up?" Naru asked suddenly, darkly.

Mai froze. What was she supposed to say? That she didn't want to wake up so that she could spend more time with Gene and talk about things that she couldn't talk about with him? No, she couldn't say that…Naru would take it the wrong way.

Irritated at her silence, Naru shifted and sighed…"Was it Gene?"

Mai's shocked expression gave it all away. She had been with Gene. That was why she didn't wake up with the others. She had lingered in her vision…with him. Naru didn't know what to think…he was above being jealous of his brother, envy was beneath him, and distrust just was not in his nature for those that he cared for. So what was bothering him so? What were they doing together for that whole time?

"He was explaining what had happened…" Mai stated hesitantly. "When I was trapped by the Mara…he couldn't reach me. I was so sacred…it was dark and scary and I was alone. All I could do was wait and they kept taunting me endlessly…it was horrible!" Mai began to tremble at the thought of the wraith-like beings that had haunted her. She didn't want to remember…

"Mai…" Naru, in very un-Naru-like fashion, grabbed her head and pulled her to his chest. "I didn't mean to make you recall such frightful things…I am just glad you are back."

A violent blush washed across Mai's flushed face. Naru was being so sweet. Had he really been that worried about her? He must have been…his hands were shaking slightly as well. Mai clung to Naru and buried her head deep into his chest, her hands clinging to his back. "We were just talking…about…things…" she said into his chest.

"I know…" Naru squeezed her tight, "you don't need to explain…"

"But…" Mai started, "I want to tell you-"

The door suddenly slid open and Bou-san and the others waltzed in unaware of the scene they were interrupting. Bou-san caught sight of Naru and Mai, immediately stopping in his tracks. Ayako bumped into the back of the monk roughly.

"What the heck are you doing you stupid monk!" Ayako fumed and she caught her balance, "Why the heck did you sto-"

She and everyone else paused at what they saw before them. Their eyes widened as they took in the sight of Naru cradling a conscious Mai in his arms. Naru was fully aware that they had entered the room, yet he made no move to relinquish his hold on Mai. Mai as well did not make an attempt to get away, though she stiffened considerably upon hearing everyone stop.

"Well?" Naru's stern voice rang through the space as he finally loosened his grip on Mai, letting her rest on the futon. "Report."

"Ah!" Bou-san voiced as he finally snapped out of his daze. "The inn looks fine. There were a few lingering spirits, but Ayako, John, and I took care of it."

"We will probably want to stay here another day or so just to make sure there is no reoccurring activity" Masako said haughtily. "It feels like everything has returned to normal."

"Good." Naru looked up at Lin, "Make sure to update the case profile with their recent data. Alert the Okami that we will be staying another night just to make sure everything is truly taken care of."

"Alright." Lin answered stoically before he returned to his computer to input the new data and activity of the day. Almost if on queue, the Okami and a few staff members arrived with lunch.

"We brought lunch. I hope this is alright…" the Okami said politely as the staff members quickly set the table. "I hope all is well?"

Naru rose to his feet and politely greeted the host. "Yes, thank you. My other team members woke this morning and are well. If you have noticed, the strange occurrences and the odd phenomena should be at an end as well. We remedied the situation last night but we would like to remain here another night to make sure that there are no re-occurrences."

The woman's face beamed and it seemed like she could hardly contain her joy. "Thank you!" She smiled brightly and bowed deeply. "I will alert my husband and the staff. We will let you know if we see or hear anything unusual. Please, enjoy your food."

Naru bowed as well. "We shall, thank you." With that, they watched as the Okami left with the maids in tow. The door slid shut and slowly the footsteps could no longer be heard from the hall. John and Bou-san were already sitting at the table urging Ayako and Masako to join them. Naru sighed and looked down at Mai, offering a hand. "Do you think you can try to eat something?" He asked calmly, "You have been out of it for a few days, so I am sure you are hungry."

Lin took a seat at the table and watched as Mai let Naru help her to her feet. Naru slowly and deliberately helped her all the way to the table, like an overprotective husband. Lin smiled to him self. As much as he hated to admit it, Naru was growing up. In so many ways he tried to act like an adult much older than his actual age, yet in many other ways he was still just a young man learning the ways of the world. Now, he was finally learning what it took to be a man in a relationship, and all the responsibilities that came with that commitment.

"Are you alright Mai?" Ayako asked when Mai finally reached the table and settled in. Mai paused from eating the rice she had been offered by Naru to look at the others.

"Yeah, are you okay Mai? You had us all worried sick!" Bou-san emphasized. "You girls just all had to go and crash on us, you have no idea what you have all done to my poor heart!" Bou-san lamented dramatically earning a punch to the arm from an angry Ayako.

Mai laughed lightly, smiling at the fact that all the people she thought of like family were well and safe. "Yes, I'm okay! I am sorry I worried you Bou-san…I didn't mean to, I swear!" She laughed again. "I am glad to see that all of you are okay! You scared me Ayako, Masako! I didn't know what was going on when you guys passed out!"

"Ha, I don't even remember anything!" Ayako shoved more food into her mouth. "One second I remember walking the halls in the inn, and then the next I wake up in my room with the stupid monk telling me I had been asleep for days! I could hardly believe it!"

"It was the same for me." Masako spoke softly and in a much more refined manner, eating slowly and politely. She paused, "I did not realize that I had been asleep for that long until I was told."

"…uh…" Mai looked tentative, had they not seen it? Had they not been there; been to that hell? "So, you guys don't remember…them?"

Ayako and Masako paused, looking at Mai with concerned expressions. "Them?" Ayako asked for the both of them. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember anything from when you were asleep!?" Mai could not believe that they had not gone through what she had. How could they not remember? "Didn't the Mara…didn't they torture you? Don't you remember their torments!?"

"Mai…" Ayako tried to sooth as she looked at Mai's frightened and trembling body. "We didn't see or hear anything like that. We were really just sleeping…we didn't even dream and even if we did we don't remember anything…"

Mai gasped, embarrassed at her own demeanor. It was unsettling to say the least that she was the only one…but on the other hand, somewhere in her she was glad that they didn't have to go through the anguish that she had to…didn't have to suffer as she had.

"Mai…it was different for you?" Everyone was looking at her expectantly, save for Naru and Lin. "What happened?"

Mai knew they were asking with good intention, but she didn't feel like reliving the experience. She just wanted to forget as soon as possible, even though she wanted to the words they had said to her were still swirling around in her head as vivid as if they had just been spoken. It was maddening.

"I'm sorry…" Mai spoke darkly as she suddenly stood from her seat at the table, slamming her chopsticks down as she rose. "I'm going back to my room, I don't have much of an appetite and seeing all this food is making me nauseous. Excuse me…" Mai suddenly left from the table and swiftly exited the room with Naru hot on her tail.

"Oh dear…" Ayako looked at the closed door to the room. "She ate next to nothing…maybe I shouldn't have asked…it seemed to hurt her…what have I done…"

"Its okay, Ayako." Bou-san reassured, "Mai was on edge to begin with…I am sure she will tell us about it later when she has had a chance to calm down. Naru is with her now, so we don't have to worry…let's just leave them alone for now." He smiled, "you girls have to eat and regain your strength too…"

"That's right…" John chimed in, "you both have been asleep for so long too."

"We got it!" Ayako snapped, "We're eating, eating!"

-x-

Naru rushed down the hall following Mai. She didn't look like she was going to be ill, but he was worried at how little she ate. She needed to eat more if she was going to regain any of her health.

Mai made it to their room and stood in the middle of the space, she looked as if she was at a loss as to what to do. "Mai?" Naru ventured. "Come back, you barely ate anything."

"I'm not hungry." Mai answered simply. She really didn't feel like eating anymore…not after recalling…that.

"You have to eat Mai. It has been two days." Naru said as if he were talking to a child.

"I'm not stupid…contrary to what you like to think. I really just don't think I can eat right now. I rather not try to force myself and then throw it all up later."

She had a point, Naru admitted. He sighed and sat down in one of the arm chairs. He glanced at Mai who soon followed suit. "What do you want to do then?"

Mai raised an eyebrow. "You are going to stay with me?"

"Of course." Naru said exasperated. "Lin can take care of the rest. He only needs to call and fill in Madoka and Yasuhara on the situation before finishing his reports. The others will probably finish up eating before taking the rest of the afternoon and evening off for recreation time."

A smile crept across Mai's lips suggestively, remembering Gene's words. "I see…so we have the rest of the night to ourselves then as well, uh?"

Naru looked startled a moment at Mai's tone of voice. What was she planning? "I suppose so…"

"I want to take a bath." She grinned, "Let's take a bath together." It was more a demand than a request, and Mai made sure that she made that fact clear.

"A-" Naru tried to respond but was cut short.

"We _are_ husband and wife after all, _right_?" Mai directed her best glare at Naru who was sitting still, frozen. Mai smirked, 'what will you do now Naru!?'

It only took Naru a moment to adapt to the situation, he grinned right back confidently. "Alright Mai, let's take a bath together. Do you think you can handle it?" He smirked deeply. "I mean are you well enough?" he deliberately voiced suggestively.

Mai blushed furiously. She just wanted to test Naru and now he was teasing her…her plan backfired! "Nevermind!" Mai huffed angrily in her seat. "I will just go enjoy the hot spring by myself!"

Mai stood abruptly and made her way to the door. She wanted to relax, get clean…and not think about anything. She didn't expect Naru to counter so well. Suddenly, Mai stiffened as she felt Naru's arms wrap around her, she could feel the warmth of his body on her back…his breath on her skin. She blushed deeply.

-x-

Before Mai realized, she was sitting across from a certain narcissist…the warm water from the natural hot spring trickling down his exposed flesh. Mai blushed furiously as she turned away toward the boulder-ed bank. She wanted to relax and calm down; think about everything she had learned. But now with Naru before her, she could do nothing but stare…her mind blank.

Mai knew that she should not be thinking what she was…she should have been thinking about something relevant…like Gene.

Gene…

Mai slid down into the water, her expression mournful. She suddenly remembered all that they had talked about; it came rushing back to her like a flood. 'Maybe it wasn't pretend…' Gene's words echoed in her mind.

"Naru…" Mai ventured shyly.

"Hrm?" he answered leisurely as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Am I your wife?" Mai asked bluntly. She didn't want to evade the point nor did she want to slide into it, so she figured she might as well just come out with it and ask what was on her mind.

Naru stared back at Mai's honest and unwavering eyes. If he had not been so taken aback by the question, he would have probably been laughing by now. But he didn't, that was not in his nature.

"Yes." He answered honestly in a monotone voice, meeting Mai's gaze with an even look.

"Legally?" she voiced tilting her head slightly. She couldn't help but ask; she had to know. The thought would not leave her mind that Gene had planted there. Mai was a lot calmer than she thought she would be when confronting this situation. Maybe the bath was doing the trick after all. Mai studied Naru's face carefully. He didn't seem startled by the question in the least. He was the same calm and unreadable Naru that she knew and loved. It felt like an eternity had passed when in reality only a few agonizing seconds had slipped by.

"Yes." He finally answered in the same tone as before.

"It wasn't pretend…was it?"

"No."

"It never was…" Mai said more to herself than to Naru.

"Correct." He replied back anyway.

Mai didn't know what to think. No doubt she was insanely happy…but on the other hand, the truth brought up a whole new batch of questions Mai dearly wanted to ask. Hearing the words come right from Naru's mouth brought up mixed feelings as well.

Why didn't he tell her sooner? Mai was sure that he had known her line of thought, knew what she thought was going on. Why didn't he correct her?

"Gene figured as much…" Mai mumbled.

"Gene did?" Naru raised a brow but kept his voice calm and level.

"Yeah…" Mai affirmed, immediately regretting having mentioned Gene's name. But on the other hand, it was a convenient way to bring up _that_ topic. Since Mai knew that once they left the inn, they were going to have to deal with finding his body. It wouldn't be that hard, even if Mai wanted to forget, she knew exactly where to look…she knew right where his body was.

"So that was what you were talking to Gene about?" Naru's voice brought Mai back to reality.

"…mostly…" she whispered back.

"You could have just asked me directly, you know."

With that comment, Mai's stubbornness kicked in, "I couldn't talk to you about problems that involved you, you idiot!" she snapped heatedly.

"Oh?" Naru said amusedly. He loved the cross Mai. She showed so much emotion and looked so cute when she was mad. "Care to tell me what problems you have with me?"

"Well why don't you tell me what you plan to do about Gene?" Mai shot back, still irritated by the line of questioning that Naru was asking. She knew she was trying to change the subject, but she wanted to know about Gene too. "Are we going to go to the lake? When should we go there?"

"You don't have to worry about that yet, Mai." Naru replied calmly, as if he wasn't affected at all by the question. "Just rest and regain your strength for now. You don't need to worry about anything."

"But I do worry, Naru!" Mai blurted out. "I worry about why you didn't tell me I was _really_ your wife, or why you haven't said anything about how you feel about Gene and getting his body! I worry…I can't help but worry…I can not, not worry!"

Naru let a strange expression cross his face momentarily. In his effort to free Mai from worry and trouble, he was in fact making her more anxious and bothered. He wanted to shield and protect her from anything that would cause her to suffer…he wanted her to be carefree and happy.

Naru smiled. This was Mai…she was so sensitive to others feelings and emotions. She could not relax or be at peace when she knew that someone else was not. Maybe it was the fact that she was an orphan…devoid of a family or anyone to love her. She cared much too deeply for Naru's liking. He himself was an orphan, but he and his brother had been fortunate enough to be adopted by a kind and loving family. True, his family was on the unusual side…but it was still a family where there were people that cared about him. He was much too young to remember much before the orphanage and he and Gene did not have to stay their long either before they were brought home…so Mai had it much different.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly, stopping Mai dead in her tracks. She unconsciously drifted toward him…entrapped by what he had to say. "I just worry…about you-your health. As you probably have noticed, I am not that skilled in this kind of thing. I may not say the right things and I have caused you trouble with misunderstandings…"

"Naru…"

"Even if I can not say it clearly, or make my intentions known…you must know that I love you…" Naru voiced with a rare trace of affection in his words, his eyes and face gentle with sincerity. "And since I love you…I tend to act…in a way you might not understand…"

Naru's mind was cursing at him up and down. He wanted to convey the fact that she should not worry about such stupid things and that he would take care of it. But he ended up relinquishing some of his real thoughts that he had not intended to share. He knew that he was not skilled in this sort of thing; it was not in his nature to be good at communicating kindly. He was a genius, but he never knew it would be so hard to talk with Mai.

"I understand…" Mai whispered from directly in front on him. "I understand you Naru…I really do. I know you did what you thought was best for me, what you thought would help me the most. But I want to help you too. A relationship needs more than just you sheltering me from everything. I want to be there for you too…"

"Mai…" his hand graced her cheek gently.

Mai blushed and leaned into his touch. It felt so warm and good. Mai yearned for the feel of his touch, the feel of his fingers touching her skin. He didn't need to say anything…his touch alone was reassuring enough. "Hmmm…" she hummed in a lazy response.

"You are being awfully brave…" Naru smirked. "And here I thought you would be too embarrassed…"

"Embarrassed…?" Mai did not follow what Naru was referring to. Why would she be embarrassed? What was there to be embar-

Then it hit her…the hand on her cheek, the closeness of their bodies, the exposed skin, the steam from the evaporating water…she was in the bath. In front of Naru, who was also in the bath…naked.

Mai paled as her surroundings came crashing down. She had forgotten that they were in the bath…together. Naked…together. And now she was right in front of Naru without even knowing it. Why was she so close? When had she moved? Mai's head was spinning with all the questions running through her head, she was getting dizzy. Mai did the first thing that came to mind; she fled.

She had to get away as soon as possible, but in her haste to leave, Mai worsened the situation in the most terrible way possible…as soon as she turned to leave the bath, she tripped and fell directly into Naru's awaiting chest.

Mai froze…it was as if time itself had stopped. She could feel the warmth of his skin, the feel of his flesh against hers. Mai swore her nose was going to start bleeding at any moment.

Naru had foreseen such an event happening, so he had been prepared with outstretched arms. He now held Mai steady, his hands supporting the small of her back and her shoulder. He grinned. He had just wanted to tease her a bit and this was the result that he got. How pleasing. Like any guy his age, Naru was happy with their positions…Mai on the other hand looked as if she was about to pass out any second… 'Cute' Naru thought to himself, which at that very moment Mai took whatever strength she had left and lunged from his grasp and fled the bath.

Naru cursed his drop in guard only until he watched as Mai slipped on the decorative tile surrounding part of the hot spring and landed face first on the hard material. Naru followed quickly and was at her side in an instant. "Mai?" He voiced tentatively as he rolled her into his arms.

He sighed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was unharmed…she had just fainted. With a soft chuckle, Naru lifted Mai with ease and carried her to the changing area. He gently rested her limp body on the bench and quickly secured her clothes. Naru couldn't keep the smirk off his face, Mai would be furious later…that was a fact, but he didn't care. He was having fun in his own way.

Naru dressed quickly and took his time putting his beloved Mai's clothes on her body. He found her slightly styled underwear to be rather amusing and even more so that her bra matched. It was something he had never thought about before, that Mai actually cared about her undergarments…it was rather funny.

As much fun as Naru was having, he thought it best to quickly finish and get her back to the room. The last thing he needed was her to catch a cold. He would probably feel something akin to guilt and that just wasn't acceptable.

* * *

A/N: Hee hee! Had a little fun with this chapter. If anyone wants...I did write a M-rated version of 'that' part...maybe I will post it if enough people wish to read it! So let me know! As always...thanks so much!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Moving right along! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Mai awoke to a dimmed, quiet room. Had she fallen asleep after her bath? Color drained from her face in an instant as her mind recalled the events of the bath. She resisted the urge to scream and opted instead to duck under the covers on her bed and hide. Hide from what she didn't know, but she was beyond embarrassed.

Mai didn't know how she would ever face Naru again, the embarrassment would be too much…it would be overwhelming! He would tease and mock her…probably say her body was inadequate in some way…

'No!' Mai thought in horror. He had seen her body! 'No, its fine…I am his wife. He is supposed to be able to see me. But, he is so perfect…' her mind started to wander as she recalled the images of him in the bath. His skin was so light and his body was slender but toned…Mai started to blush all over again at the direction her thoughts were taking her.

"Mai, are you feeling better?" Mai gasped and peeked from under the covers. Naru was standing in the doorway giving her a quizzical look. "Would you like some tea?"

"You would actually make _me_ some tea?" Mai looked skeptical.

Naru smirked, lifting his cup up for her to see. "It's already made, the maid brought it." He laughed on the inside at Mai's puffed up, angry face. "Well?"

"Yes please…" she mumbled.

Naru soon returned with a warm cup of tea and placed it gently in her waiting hands, though Mai refused to look at him in the eyes. She was not ready for that yet…she may as well die before doing that. She took a slow sip of the fragrant tea…it was delicious. She could feel herself calming down. Tea had always helped her relax…

"Thank you…" she whispered as she took another sip.

"Are you hungry?" Naru asked nonchalantly as he sipped his own tea.

Now that he mentioned it, Mai was rather hungry. She had not eaten earlier since she really didn't feel like adding food to her stomach when her mind was consumed with such horrendous thoughts…but now that she had time to relax and calm down, Mai's appetite seemed to have returned. "Yeah…" she affirmed.

"Stay here, I will bring something back." Naru turned away and headed for the exit. "You should stay here…" he turned toward her and smirked deeply, "you probably want to rest after such an entertaining show."

Naru left the room and walked down the hall toward the base room, a smirk plastered to his face the whole way. He had left Mai speechless and beat red, it was highly amusing. He was never going to let this one down…it was just too good.

-x-

"Where are the others?" Naru said as he entered the empty room.

Lin paused his typing long enough to answer. "They all are out, probably in the baths or the game room knowing a certain monk."

"I see…" Naru lazily answered.

"I just got off the phone with Madoka." Lin commented dryly.

"Oh?" Naru didn't feel like listening to this, but he knew he had to…he was rather obligated after all.

"She was disappointed that you were not the one to inform them."

"It couldn't be helped; I had other things to attend to." Naru replied as he took a seat.

"Yes, yes." Lin knew the truth but he wasn't going to fight it. It was probably better for him anyway to be the one to call…he was able to keep a cool head. "She was glad to hear that Mai and the others girls are alright. She is looking forward to the full report."

"I am sure she will be…" Naru resisted rolling his eyes. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, just to keep her updated." Lin chuckled softly, "You know how she gets when you keep her in the dark."

Naru let a small smile break through, "I know."

"How is Mai doing?" Lin stopped working and turned his attention towards Naru. The boy immediately plastered a devious grin to his face, as if he was recalling the most amusing thing ever. This made Lin very curious about what had transpired since the both of them had left the room earlier in the afternoon.

"She is doing fine as far as I can tell; she is resting in our room right now." He said ambiguously.

"Oh?" Lin questioned, "Did something happen?"

Naru debated with himself if he should tell Lin or not. It was nice having the option of getting it off his chest when he did want to talk…to someone that he could trust. "She asked if she was my wife…" Naru finally relinquished. It was true after all that she had said that.

"So, she finally asked about that." Lin looked at Naru, trying to read him. No matter how he looked at it, Naru looked happy. "And?"

"She asked if we were legally wed, and I told her we were." Naru responded un-phased. "She thought this whole time that it was pretend."

"I noticed that. What did she think when you told her the truth?" Lin was interested now. Things would be getting interesting, that much was for sure.

"She tried to change topics as quickly as she could." Naru looked downward. He was actually curious as well about what was on Mai's mind. Her affections towards him were obvious, yet he still wondered sometimes what was going on in that head of hers.

"So, you avoided the subject?" Lin repeated. "This should turn out interestingly."

"My thoughts exactly…" Naru mused.

"What are you planning to do about Gene?" Lin asked seriously. Since he had Naru to himself he might as well ask.

"Hmph…" Naru met Lin's gaze. "You are just like Mai, honestly. Don't worry about it…I will take care of it."

"Don't do this alone Noll." Lin fixed his young charge with a stern look. "You will only hurt yourself and those around you."

"I said I can handle it and I will. It's what I came here to do after all. Don't think so little of me." Naru shot back in an equally stern voice.

"I am not insinuating that you can not handle the situation. I know you can, but I am worried about you…as someone close to you. Mai came here to help you as well…let her in." Lin pleaded. Nothing was going to change if he always kept his guard up. Mai was ready and willing to be there for him, yet Naru still tried to keep her at arms length most of the time.

Naru scowled. That had hit pretty hard. Leave it to Lin to always point out what he didn't want to see. He didn't want to face this now. It was not the time…

"I will keep that in mind…" Naru said as he stood. "I am heading back to my room if you need me. I am going to stop by the kitchen and bring some food back for Mai."

"Alright, I will call you if I need you." Lin watched as Naru headed for the door.

Naru reached the door and paused, "Thank you, Lin…" he left without turning around or even waiting for a reply. It was enough that he said it.

Naru slowly made his way down the hall…it was vacant and quiet. Most guests had departed due to all the occurrences and only a few now remained. The staff was also less than normal so Naru was fairly positive no one would be coming by. With a moments pause, Naru slipped his cell phone from his pocket and efficiently dialed a number from memory. He leaned against the wall and waited for someone to pick up. It took three rings before there was an answer, and frankly Naru couldn't be happier…he was beginning to loose his patience.

"Yes, this is Shibuya Kazuya. I called earlier." Naru paused and listened to the response on the other side. He had already made all the preliminary arrangements earlier, now all he needed was confirmation. "Yes, that is correct." Naru glanced down the hall as he listened, as he expected…it was empty. "Yes, thank you. I will be in touch…goodbye."

Naru closed his phone slowly and slipped it back into his pocket before resuming his trek to the kitchen. There was much to think about, but right now Naru only had one thing on his mind and he wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. He felt most at ease when he was with her…Mai had no idea how much she actually helped him by just being there at his side…

He wanted her at his side forever…

He never wanted to let her go…

-x-

Birds chirped loudly from the court yard, and the first time in months people from the inn were awoken by their chatter. The Okami was beyond herself with happiness and the staff was delighted as well.

Data showed that there were no further reasons to stay any longer. The inn was getting back to normal and everything seemed fine; they had solved the case. They would start packing up and be home by the evening. The monk and miko already seemed to have started to pack their belongings as soon as breakfast had finished, Lin observed. It also appeared as if Mai was eagerly packing as well. She seemed to be back in high spirits and looked well. Lin was glad to see that she was not depressed…though he could not guarantee for how long. He had yet to be informed about the plans to dredge the lake for Gene's body, but he was sure that once that information came out Mai's spirits would probably take a turn for the worse.

"I told the Okami that we would be leaving in the afternoon, before dinner." John commented from behind the box he was helping carry out to the awaiting van.

"Good." Naru stated as he was taking apart the shelving. "We will leave as soon as everyone is ready."

"I can't wait to get home!" Bou-san explained as he re-entered the room. "Though, I am not really looking forward to the long drive back…"

"You probably just don't want to spend that whole time in the car with us!" Ayako shot back. "You better come up with something interesting to keep us entertained that whole way!"

"Now, now…" John coaxed, "Let's please try to get along in the car."

"Yes, do that for all our sakes…" Masako walked past them carrying her own bag. "I am going to put this in the car so I don't have to do it later."

"So, will we be staying for lunch then?" Mai asked as she was boxing up the last of the equipment.

"Yes, but then we will be leaving immediately following that." Naru said as he left the room.

Lin glanced at Mai who was following Naru's fleeting form with her eyes. It was easy to tell that she wanted to ask him about what was going to happen next but trying very hard not to. Lin could only assume that he would talk to the both of them once they were in the car heading back. Naru probably didn't want to discuss such business with the rest of the team around…since it was such a private and personal matter.

It was about time to end this…it had been so long it seemed.

It had to come to an end…

-x-

Lunch finished successfully and the team bid farewell to the staff, the Okami, and her husband. The vehicles had already been packed so it didn't them long to finish up formalities and hit the road. Naru apparently explained to Bou-san, who was driving the car with the others in it, that he would be arriving late…so not to worry about them following or not. Naru explained that he should make sure everyone gets home and that he will call them soon.

Bou-san, seemingly ignorant of the situation, easily agreed and wished Naru a safe trip home. With a laugh and a slap to the shoulder, Bou-san entered his car and was soon on the road heading for home.

Naru walked back to the van and watched the car leave for a moment before he entered the passenger side door. "Shall we leave?" Lin looked at Naru as he situated himself in his seat.

"Yes." Naru said simply. Both Lin and Mai were giving him inquisitive glances but he ignored it. They didn't have to know yet…

Lin turned the key and the van sputtered to a start. They were soon on the road heading towards a direction only Naru knew. The Lake that Gene's body was located at was on the way, but off the route by about 15 minutes. Lin had studied the map that Mai had marked for them previously, so he already knew the general direction he had to head. Mai was the only one that knew where exactly in that lake Gene was; she would have to point out where to go once they got there.

"Keep going straight here." Naru instructed suddenly from behind a reference book. He didn't need to look up to see the stunned expression on Lin's face. He knew that Lin probably already memorized the location of the lake and how to get there…

"But…" Lin started, "We need to take a left there…that is the route to the lake."

"It is no longer necessary to go to the lake, so keep heading home." Naru didn't want to explain any more than was needed. But he also knew that with that comment alone he was going to hear an ear full.

True to his prediction, Mai grasped his shoulder and looked at him with angered, pleading eyes. "What do you mean it's not necessary!? We came here to get Gene! And we _are_ going to get him!" She shouted loudly.

"I already took care of it."

Mai was about ready to explode…or cry, so Lin decided to deal with it as calmly as he could. "Took care of it? Elaborate." He settled Mai with his free hand and she sat still staring at Naru waiting for him to answer.

"The lake was dredged early this morning. I made arrangements yesterday and the day before." Naru explained calmly, "They found his body by late morning."

"They already found him?" Lin asked. Mai was crying already but she was doing a good job at keeping quiet. What in the world was Naru thinking, doing this by himself and not letting either of them know about it?

"Yes, I am just waiting for the body to be released so that we can transport him home." Naru was still acting unaffected even with a sobbing Mai at his side. "They project that we should be able to leave by tomorrow due to the situation and the time sensitive nature of the circumstances."

"So soon…" Lin mused, yet it did make sense. Now that the body was removed from the lake, it would need to be dealt with quickly so that they could proceed with funeral plans. "Would you like me to contact home and make the arrangements?" Lin would have to contact Naru's parents and make sure they knew what was happening. Funeral plans would have to be made as well and other issues attended to. They would have to arrange flight plans to England and take care of all other transport issues. There was a lot to do.

"Yes, please…if you could…" Naru said softly as he rested a reassuring hand atop Mai's head.

"Why? Mai wept. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you…" Naru tried to sooth. "I thought this was the best course of action, so I did it."

"How could you?" Mai whimpered out. It wasn't fair, how could he do this? She had wanted to be there for him…be there to support him as he faced a difficult time, yet he once again…went at it alone. Naru had left her out and went off and did it on his own.

"Mai…" Naru said a bit sadly. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't intend to…but it was clear that his actions had done just that. He hated it when she cried and it made it even worse that he was the cause of it. "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"What were you thinking?" Mai settled down long enough to ask. It was a good question; Lin wanted to know the answer as well.

"I didn't want to worry or trouble you." Naru explained, "You have had enough to worry about. I didn't want to add something else that would cause you trouble…"

Mai's tears started to dry, "but Naru…I wanted to share that trouble with you. I didn't want you to have to do it alone. I wanted to be there for you…to help you."

"It was my problem…my brother. It was my burden to bear and so I handled it myself."

"But I wanted to handle it with you! It was my burden too! I may not have known him when he was alive, but I know him now! And that means something!" Mai exclaimed emotionally. "I wanted to be with you!"

"Mai…you are here for me. Even if you are not physically by my side…you are always on my mind and always in my heart. So, I didn't feel like I was alone…in fact, it never even occurred to me that I was alone." The smallest blush graced Naru's cheeks and he turned away to look out the window at the passing surroundings.

Mai smiled even though her feelings remained mixed. She was hurt that he had not included her in something so important, but she was truly touched by the fact that in his own way, he had done it for her. He thought what he did was in her best interest…his heart was in the right place even if his thinking was a bit off.

"Sorry…" Mai whispered softly. "…I got upset. I didn't mean to cry. I understand where you're coming from, but it still bothers me a bit."

"I apologize as well…it was never my intention to make you sad." Naru still refused to look directly at her, but Mai could see that he was being sincere. It was a rare thing for Naru to apologize, and even more so that he actually meant it.

"It's okay." Mai smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "But Naru…can we still stop by the lake?"

Naru stiffened slightly from the question which Mai felt from where she rested on him. "Why?" he finally asked. There was nothing more to do there, everything had already been done.

"I want to see it…in person. It doesn't matter that Gene is no longer there…he was there. I knew it…saw it. I want to go there at least once. I want to see it with my own eyes…"

Naru sighed. He owed her at least that much. It was her after all that had revealed where Gene had been…it seemed so long ago now since she had gone through that. Mai had a connection with Gene that he could never understand. If she wanted to go, he really had no right to argue.

"Go to the lake, Lin." Naru said in a mild irritation. "We can spare at least enough time for a visit…"

"Thank you…" Mai sighed. She was finally going to see where Gene had been. Finally be able to see with her own eyes, not her mind's eye. Would it look the same? Different? Had it changed from that time?

Mai didn't know, but she was going to find out.

* * *

A/N: Sigh...getting into all that good stuff now! Thanks to everyone that has stuck with me through this story! You guys are amazing!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Just a little more until this story is DONE! I can't wait! That means I can start working on the next one! Still own nothing, and thanks for reading!

* * *

The lake was just as Mai remembered it to be…brighter and much more lively of course, but still the same lake that she knew. It had been quite some time since she had seen the lake…not since _that _time. But, she still remembered every detail and every corner of the area. It was so beautiful, much more so than she realized.

Mai walked slowly to the waters edge, grabbing a handful of colorful wildflowers as she went. The water rippled lightly from a gentle wind that playful wisped at Mai's hair. Naru stayed close but still allowed Mai her space. He found himself fixated on her…the expressions she was showing was simply captivating. He had always thought Mai to be an over emotional idiot. She was so unlike him, completely opposite. It had always annoyed him…yet in an odd way she strangely attracted him. From the very beginning he had felt a connection to her…he didn't know why…but he was compelled to call out to her and bring her closer to him.

Mai dipped her head and gently rested the flowers upon the water's surface where they drifted lazily, moving slowly with the current created by the breeze. Naru could only assume that she was reflecting on unknown memories and untold moments. In a way, he felt like he should be doing the same. It was no surprise that he was unemotional…yet in watching Mai, for the first time…he felt like he shouldn't be. He actually felt…

Mai looked as if she was crying, even though there was not a single tear shed. Naru's chest felt tight. He loved his brother so much. They had been so close; they were twins…born together in identical forms. Why couldn't he be sad?

That wasn't it…

He was sad. It had plagued him ever since he had the misfortune of seeing his brother's demise. He wanted to find his brother not only for his parent's sake…but for his as well. He needed to find Eugene for his own sake. He wanted to be like Mai…so openly showing her sadness, distress, and pain. But he was not like Mai. He could not show that emotion. Not yet. He was not like Eugene, open and kind…

Gene knew that. They knew each other better than any one. Naru knew that Gene understood. It was clear through the actions and lengths he went to in helping him. Through Mai, he was helping him…doing it for his sake.

-x-

Mai slowly opened her eyes and secretly glanced at Naru. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he was honestly lost in his own world. Maybe he was grieving in his own way? Naru was not one to outwardly show much emotion but he must feel sad and probably relieved too…

Mai looked back into the water…her reflection wavering slightly. She was relieved, she couldn't lie…but she was uneasy as well. What happened now? What came next? Mai felt uneasy with the uncertainty of the situation…

Naru blinked and looked at Mai. He had so many thoughts running through his head, so many bottled up emotions…but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. Where would things go from here? There were so many possibilities and so many variables. There were so many outcomes that Naru didn't even want to try and consider them all.

"Are you ready Mai?" He finally asked after reading her expression. It looked like she resolved whatever it was that she had come to resolve. She looked like she had made peace…more than he could say for himself. She rose without saying a word and stood at his side facing the car, while he remained facing the lake.

Mai intertwined her hand within his. She squeezed tightly, glancing at Naru over her shoulder, "Are you?"

Naru studied her for a moment before he let his gaze fall back upon the lake. After a few lingering moments, Naru tore his eyes from the peaceful water and slipped his hand from Mai's. "Yes." He said simply. There was no need for anything further. This case, per say, had already come to a close…

Mai followed slowly behind the silent Naru. She watched his hand that she had been holding just moments before with great interest. Should she try to grab it again? Would he find it reassuring, or just an annoyance? It would probably irritate him…but maybe her warmth could help him in someway?

"Mai?" Naru said looking at her funny. Mai snapped to attention and suddenly realized that they had already made it back to the van while she was lost in her own inner struggle. Lin was even already behind the steering wheel waiting for her and Naru to enter.

"Ah…" she blushed. How stupid could she be? She wasted the whole walk back thinking about holding Naru's hand and never even got to act! How useless. "Thanks," Mai said depressingly as she took Naru's hand as he helped her into the van.

Naru glanced at her as she entered but decided he best not ask. It didn't seem too bad, so he would just leave it for her to work out herself. He quickly entered the van himself and they were soon back on the road heading for home.

-x-

It didn't take long for Mai to fall asleep again. It never ceased to amaze Naru how much she could sleep. But, she must have been exhausted from the case. He would have to make sure that she was not suffering any lasting effects from the ordeal later. It didn't worry him too much that he would or would not be able to figure her out; he could read Mai like an open book.

She was so predictable. If she was feeling bad or troubled he would find out why and make her talk to him about it. It didn't feel that long ago in which he went to a certain school for a case to deal with an old building…where he just happened to meet a very interesting person. He never would have thought then that he would be in the position he was in now, which at the very moment was him balancing a book in one hand and Mai on the other. She started off resting on his shoulder, but soon drifted down into his lap…successfully trapping his arm.

It didn't feel that long ago that if Mai looked troubled or worried, he would just ignore it and scold her for being distracted from work. It seemed so recent that if she asked for help with something, he would deem it worthless if it was not work related. When had he come to care for her so much? Let her effect him so much?

I didn't seem that long ago…

Yet…it felt like he had loved her for as long as he could remember…

What a strange contradiction of feelings…it was beyond Naru to comprehend such things, nor did he really want to. Naru decided he liked the way things were now…he liked Mai…

Just how she was…

-x-

Several Hours Later

Mai felt light…

She tried to open her eyes, but they refused to budge. Mai hated this feeling; the feeling of being just awake to be aware yet still asleep enough to be unable to do anything. It was at times like that in which Mai felt the most helpless and defenseless.

She could vaguely make out voices…Naru? Mai tried to stretch her senses and pick up more of what was going on around her. Yes, that was clearly Naru's voice and…Lin?

What were they talking about?

"I am taking her to the bed…" Naru said softly as he lifted Mai from the van and carried her into the house. Lin held the door and made his way inside after them.

"What is going to happen tomorrow?" Lin questioned as he sat down his own luggage in the doorway of his room.

"Check the answering machine. We will leave immediately tomorrow if they sent word that they released the body." Naru said back. He arrived at the bedroom and gently rested Mai's head on the pillow. He swiftly covered her with a blanket and returned to the living room. He could do more later if she was still not awake, but for now that was more than sufficient.

Naru entered the room to see Lin standing over the landline phone. "Well?" Naru asked impatiently.

"The body will be released tomorrow." Lin said stiffly. "Call to alert them of the flight and they will meet us there."

"Alright, make the arrangements for the flight." Naru sighed and flopped down onto the couch, his hand resting on his forehead. "Book the earliest possible and then alert the authorities to meet us for that flight with Gene's body. Make sure to call my parents and let them know when we are expected to arrive home…"

"Understood…" Lin observed Naru for a moment. He looked so tired, so worn out. In his mind it was not wise to leave so quickly after having gone through such a case and such a matter as getting Eugene's body. But for that matter exactly, they had to leave immediately. They needed to get the body home and they needed to get it there as soon as possible. "What about Mai?"

Mai stirred at the mention of her name. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself staring up at a familiar ceiling. They had already made it back to Naru's house apparently. She softly slipped from the bed and tip toed out into the hall.

"What about Mai?" Naru repeated. Mai stuck to the wall, out of sight. They were talking about her…but why?

"Are you going to take her with you?" Lin asked seriously. There were many implications associated if Mai were allowed to come. Naru would have to explain it somehow and probably would have to do a great deal of explaining to Mai as well. Mai was no longer unconnected to their situation by any means. She now had an unequivocal right to come along, a right to be at the funeral. She was connected to Gene, bound to Naru, and stuck in a drama that she basically stumbled upon. Was Naru going to trouble her even more by taking her? Was she strong enough to handle it? Was Naru up to the challenge?

Naru remained silent…he took a deep breath and looked up, leaning far back on the couch letting his head fall back onto the cushion. "Mai…" he called.

Mai flinched and stiffened. She knew she was out of sight and she had not made a noise. Had he seen her? Heard her? Maybe he didn't really know she was there…

"I know you are there…"

Well, that answered that question. Mai timidly emerged from the hallway and entered the living room. She stood behind the couch and looked at the resting Naru. "Y-yes?" She stuttered out meekly.

"Will you come with me to England?"

Mai sucked in air with the intension of answering, but no words came out. She didn't know what to say to such a simple and straightforward request, not to mention that it was rather abrupt.

"Before you answer…" Naru took another deep breath, "It might be hard on you…" Naru leaned back more and caught Mai's eye. "You will have to meet my parents, go to an unfamiliar place…you will probably feel uncomfortable. Not to mention that Gene's funeral will be held…"

"I'll go." Mai cut in before Naru could finish. "I'll go…"

Naru sighed and covered his eyes with a weary arm. "Did you hear anything I was just saying?"

"I heard." Mai said stubbornly. "I want to go, even if it is troublesome. I am not that weak. You should know me better by now!" She said playfully, though truth be told…she had no other choice. She had no where else to go…

Her apartment was gone, her belonging were in storage, and she rather die than remain in a house that was not hers, alone. She had to go with Naru and Lin to England. She wanted to rest…settle down and just let things calm down, but she was not that fortunate. She wanted to be there for Naru and Gene, even if she didn't want to immerse herself in that world.

Gene had already pretty much filled her in on the basics…but it was going to be something entirely different to be exposed to the real thing. Mai wasn't sure she was ready…but she was going to have to be.

On the bright side, she had a whole plane flight to work it out…and what a flight it was going to be…

"Are you sure?" Naru finally muttered. "I don't want you to regret this later, or have some stress induced break down on me…"

Mai smiled and walked over to the couch, gently moving Naru's arm. She tenderly planted a kiss on his un-expecting lips and smiled even more. "I'm sure."

Naru stared blankly up. Mai's face was still hovering agonizingly close to his…with minimal effort Naru closed the gap and kissed Mai back. This time it was longer and more passionate than the one that she had initiated but Naru was pleased that she responded to him immediately. He smiled into the kiss before they broke apart. "Alright…" he mused before letting his head straighten. "Lin, make the arrangements for all of us to go."

"Yes, I will get on that first thing tomorrow." Lin assured with a hidden smirk. "I am going to retire to my room then to pack and get some sleep; I suggest you both do the same." With that, Lin disappeared into the depths of his room with a soft click of his door.

"We should do the same. I don't know how long we are going to be staying, so make sure you pack accordingly." Naru suggested as he lifted himself from the couch and started to make his way down the hall with Mai following behind. "Do you need to go to your place and get anything? More clothes or other essentials?"

Mai flinched noticeably behind Naru. She was thankful that she was following him so that he could not she…though she wondered sometimes if he really did have eyes in the back of his head with some of the things he knew. But from the way he continued walking, it didn't seem as if he had noticed her reaction.

"No, I am pretty sure I have enough clothes to last me awhile here. I may have to do a load of laundry though…is there anything you need washed for tomorrow?" Mai questioned as she dug through her bag for her dirty clothes.

"Ah…a few shirts if you would like. That would be of help." Naru found his bag and started to organize the contents. He would need to pack a larger bag for the trip to England, which meant that he had to clean out everything and re-sort. "Can you wash this too please?" He handed Mai a pair of pants along with a few shirts. Mai was already carrying a substantial stack of her own clothes, but she easily balanced it with one arm and added his clothes to the top of the pile.

"Alright, I am going to go get this started and then come back and start packing a new bag." Mai started as she headed to the door. "Do you have a spare luggage I can barrow? Something a little bigger than that carry-on I have?"

Naru thought for a moment, "Yes…I do believe I have one around here somewhere. I will get it out before you come back."

"Okay, thanks." Mai said as she swiftly walked out the door and made her way to the laundry room. What was she going to do? Naru would find out sooner or later what had happened and he would probably be angry again that she didn't bother to inform him about it once again. If worse came to worse, she would just have to sleep in the park or something until she figured something else out. Maybe she could crash at Bou-san's or something?

Mai started the laundry and lazily made her way back to the room. She highly doubted that Naru would be mad enough to kick her out…in fact that was the most unlikely thing that would ever happen. But, he would probably be bothered by the fact that she withheld information from him. She didn't want to bother him…but she was now in the situation that she would be the ultimate burden to him…

But he wanted her to be a burden…right?

It seemed that way to her. He married her for crying out loud! That was a large commitment. It was a big responsibility…and he had readily jumped into it. So that must mean that he wanted her to be there…be a burden to him, rely on him…

Marriage…it was a big leap that Mai wasn't entirely sure she was ready to make…

-x-

The Next Day

Mai let her head hit painfully hard against the window of the plane. It had already been several hours since take off and Mai was terribly annoyed that she was wide awake. Lin had been able to book seats on the very first available flight, which was early beyond belief. He got her and Naru out of bed what seemed like only an hour or two after they had fallen asleep. It was lucky that they had packed everything last night because she was sure there would have been no way she could have done it this morning.

Surprisingly, everything went smoothly at the airport as well. The authorities were ready and waiting to meet Naru and release Gene's body to board the plane. Mai wondered how it could have possibly went that smooth since they were finished in a matter of minutes and some paperwork later without any real complications; Naru's family influence maybe? Mai didn't know, nor did she really care to know. All she knew was that they had boarded the flight in a timely fashion and were even forced to wait until take off time.

Now she was smacking her head against the side of the plane from her seat by the window. She had initially been very pleased that the flight was so early since she figured she would immediately fall asleep and the flight would be over before she knew it…but no such luck. It had already been hours and she didn't even feel the slightest bit tired. In fact Naru had already dozed off before her in his seat next to her. Lin was reading a book and yet she was wide awake.

There was not good reason for it. There was nothing interesting keeping her attention, she had not had anything that would stimulate her to remain awake, and to top it off she was tired as hell. She wanted to sleep! She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and rest…but no matter how hard she tried sleep refused to claim her.

'This must be a punishment of some sort…' Mai thought forlornly. What had she done to deserve this sort of punishment? 'I have never had a problem falling asleep before…'

"Is something wrong Mai?" Lin softly questioned from her far side. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Mai flinched and resisted the urge to hit her head again. "Ah, no." Mai said clumsily. "I just…I'm just really agitated for some reason."

"Agitated?" Lin rested his book on his lap.

"Yeah, just restless…I thought I would be pretty tired since we woke up so early, but I can't seem to settle down or sleep. I don't know what to do to hold my attention. It feels like I will jump out of my skin any minute…" Mai sighed. She hated feeling wired like this…

"Ah, you are probably just nervous. The flight, going to a new place, the thought of all that you will do once you get there…it is all probably making you anxious." Lin explained calmly.

Mai stared. The way Lin had talked to her…it was very gentle. Much like a father would speak…Mai didn't know why, but she did feel calmer after hearing him explain. It was true that there was a lot on her mind, yet she felt like she wasn't thinking of anything at all. Her mind was blank…

"I am sure once we get there and get settled in you will feel better." Lin reassured simply. He rustled through his pocket and produced a packet and offered it to Mai. "Here, this will help for the time being."

Mai took the packet of pills and looked at the label. She couldn't read it…

"You probably don't know, but sometimes Naru gets restless and impatient on flights so I brought it just in case. It is a mild relaxant and tranquilizer. It will help you calm down." Lin smiled as he offered her a bottle of water.

She gladly accepted it and downed the pills. If they could help her sleep then she would take as many as need be in order to get some peace. She was going to need all the strength she could muster for the coming trials she was soon going to be faced with…

England…

A place she knew nothing about. It would be so foreign and confusing. She was going to feel so out of place…yet it was Naru's homeland and she wanted to see it with her own eyes if it was the last thing she did.

-x-

Mai's eyes fluttered open to a blackened night sky. She turned her head slightly and noticed that both Lin and Naru were resting. Good thing too…they both needed it…probably more so than her.

The flight attendant was making her way towards them, waking up those who were asleep alerting them that they were about to land. 'Ah, so that's why I woke up…' Mai thought to herself. Her self defense instincts were as good as ever and they never ceased to give her good intuition.

The attendant neared and politely woke Lin and Naru. She continued on her way repeating the message that they were soon to land. Naru looked at her and she smiled even though she wanted to give him a funny face. "How was the ride, Mai?"

"Fine." Mai replied as they exited the plane and made their way through the airport. "Lin gave me some pills a few hours in and they helped me fall asleep for the rest of it. You seemed like you slept well, Naru. I think you slept the whole time." She laughed a bit at the face he was giving her.

"Lin went to file the paper work to release Gene. He will make the arrangements to have him transported to the funeral home. We should head over and pick up our bags and head to my house as soon as possible." Naru explained and Mai followed. She stuck as close to Naru as possible. The airport was bustling with people, most of which were foreigners. She couldn't understand what was being said over the intercom nor could she read the writing that was printed on most every thing.

It was already evening by the time they arrived, and it was later yet when they finally had gotten all issues resolved and luggage loaded. She just wanted to curl up in a warm bed somewhere and stretch out her sore muscles and sleep. But she knew there was going to be much more to do once they got to Naru's home. Mai knew she was going to have to meet Naru's parents in person…

Luella and Martin Davis…

They were renowned psychic researchers and the adoptive parents of Oliver and Eugene Davis…twin boys with extraordinary psychic abilities. Luella, according to Gene, learned how to speak Japanese in order to understand what Naru and he were secretly talking to each other about.

From what Mai remembered, they were good people with plenty of wealth and influence; they were members of the British SPR after all. According to Gene, Naru had left home after his death in search of his body with his parent's approval, support, and backing. They sent Lin along to act as a guardian and to watch over Naru, to keep him in control. They were the reason Naru was able to live and work the way he did; in a nice house and an expensive office with plenty of equipment.

Mai remembered that Gene had said that their parents were frustrated at the length of time Naru was staying in Japan without so much as even a hint of wanting to return home. Gene had warned her that they would probably try to detain Naru as long as possible…

Mai could understand where they were coming from though. They went through all the effort of raising their children into teenagers only to loose one unexpectedly in a freak accident overseas. That would be traumatizing for anyone. No wonder why they wanted to keep their only remaining son close and in contact…they probably wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure that he stayed safe…and alive.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! Let me know if I missed anything or messed up the facts at all. I tried to stick true to everything, but I was working pretty fast so I might have mixed up some things. I hate plane rides by the way!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hi, hi! Here is the next chapter...sorry it is kind of long...but there was so much I wanted to get into it! I own nothing sadly, but enjoy reading anyway! Anyone going to Ohayo con at the end of the month? I am and I can't wait! ANYWAY! Please let me know if you like the direction I am heading! Thanks!

* * *

Before Mai knew it, the car they were riding in pulled into the circle drive of a large mansion. Mai stared in awe of the building. It was built western style and was quite elaborate in design. Mai was sure there was a large garden in the back from the looks of it. She couldn't wait till the sun was up so she could fully see it in the light…it would no doubt be stunning.

"Mai hurry up or we will leave you behind." Naru said in irritation as he grabbed her luggage and his own and made his way to the door. Mai was stunned to see that while she had been awe struck, the car and all their belongings had been emptied and the driver had already left.

"Ah, I'm coming…I'm coming." Mai quickly followed Naru and Lin to the door. Naru only paused a moment at the entrance before he let himself in followed by Lin. Mai was surprised to find herself standing in a beautiful lobby, though they were alone in the space.

"This way Mai." Naru motioned as he walked straight into the house and navigated easily to a large living room. Mai followed silently as she took in her surroundings. She had never been in a house quite like it before. She found herself being a little jealous of Naru and Gene for being able to grow up in such a house. Naru stopped in the hallway and sat his luggage on the floor, Lin doing the same. "Mai, leave your things out here. We will get them later."

"Alright…" Mai said as she sat her luggage down as well and followed Naru into the large space. She was astonished to see that Luella had instantly latched onto Naru in a suffocating hug. It only took a matter of moments from when they entered the room for her to take action…she was quick.

Martin walked over and greeted Lin and patted Naru on the shoulder while his mother continued to embrace him. They were all communicating in English, which Mai was completely lost on. She felt totally isolated and left out…

'I wonder what they are talking about...' Mai thought to herself as she remained outcast. It was actually a pretty dumb thought, she finally concluded. It was obvious from the context that they were greeting each other and welcoming each other home. 'The perfect family uh…'

It was something Mai could no longer look forward to. There was no longer anyone at home waiting to greet her or welcome her back…there was no longer anyone that loved or cared for her as if they were family.

Lin and the other members of SPR, like Madoka, where not family…but they cared about Naru as if they were. He was lucky that he still had something even remotely akin to a family…Mai was envious…

'A family…' Mai dropped her head as she could no longer watch the scene in front of her.

"Oh! You must be Oliver's assistant I am always hearing about!" Luella announced as she neared Mai.

Mai flinched as she saw Luella nearing her and she froze completely when the older woman embraced her tightly. Mai knew she should have studied more in English class…but she didn't and now she didn't understand anything the woman was saying to her.

"Lin told us that Oliver hired someone and I was surprised to hear that it was a girl, especially one as cute as you!" Luella exclaimed brightly. "I am so glad to meet you! I am Luella Davis; Oliver's mother!"

"Mother, she doesn't understand what you are saying." Naru said in a dead pan tone. "Talk to her in Japanese."

"Oh. Right! I should have known better." Luella gave Mai an apologetic expression. "I am sorry. I should have known to speak Japanese for you since you probably don't know English. Let me start again; I am Luella Davis…Oliver's mother!" She embraced Mai before she moved away and held her at arms length, a kind smile on her face.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Taniyama Mai." Mai smiled and was going to bow in greeting but her hand was grasped and shaken strongly by Naru's father before she had the chance.

"Martin Davis is the name and I am Noll's father, Luella here is my wife." He said lightly. Mai didn't know what he said but she assumed that it was an introduction. She already knew who he was anyway so it didn't really matter all that much.

"Honey, she doesn't understand! This is Martin, my husband and Noll's father. He never bothered to learn Japanese, so just don't pay him much attention." She explained while forcing Mai to take a seat on the couch where she seemed to be herding Lin and Naru to as well.

Naru sighed and took a seat next to Mai, following his mother's form with his eyes as she bustled around preparing tea. Mai knew that expression; it was the expression he showed when he had resigned to his fate. He probably felt this conversation was unavoidable and therefore it was worthless and a waste of energy to try and fight it.

He was right too; there was no way either of them was going to get out of this particular little chit chat. It seemed that his parents wanted to know everything about his trip, the latest case, and of course the details about Gene. Naru of course was not very talkative, so they were doing everything they could to pry the information out of him. They had long since switched over to speaking in English, Lin included, so Mai was completely lost. She zoned out, looking at the walls around her. She had been in this room before with Gene…

Mai turned her head slowly, searching for the familiar window. Her eyes glazed over as she spotted the large, curving picture window at the corner of the space. There was a small round table sitting there with four decorative and fancy chairs placed around it, but there had been a piano there at one point…

Gene always referred to Naru as an 'idiot scientist' and he never really did much else. Gene on the other hand actually liked doing things…like playing the piano. The alcove seemed so unfamiliar without the piano…it seemed wrong. "Where is the piano…?" Mai whispered without meaning to. The words just slipped out before she even realized it.

Naru, who had been keeping an eye on her while he chatted with his parents, stopped and looked at her with a rather shocked expression. He had been following her eyes and observing what she was looking at, the alcove namely, but when she mentioned the piano all conversation ceased.

Luella also followed Mai's line of sight and landed on the corner alcove. "What piano?" She questioned softly, not wanted to scare the young girl into withdrawing what she had said.

Mai quickly debated within herself. She had not meant to say the words, but she did. So now she had the choice of just being honest or trying to worm her way out…neither of which sounded like anything Mai wanted to do. "There used to be a piano there…" She started off, still keeping her eyes on the corner. "Gene played it…"

Naru's mother resisted the urge to bring her hands to her face and merely offered up an awkward smile. Luella had no words, she could just stare. Mai shifted uncomfortably under the silence.

"It was moved upstairs. It was painful to leave it here since there was no longer any one that played it." Naru explained quickly, not wanting to go into more detail…since it was the truth after all.

"Hrm…" Mai made an uncommitted noise.

"Mother, we have had a long trip and I think Mai is tired. Can you show her to her room?" Naru requested calmly while the awkward silence persisted. "We can talk more once you return."

"Ah, alright then." Luella rose and took Mai by the hand, she paused momentarily when she saw the ring on her finger but was discrete enough that Mai didn't even notice she had done it. "This way dear…"

Luella led Mai down the hall and up a large flight of stairs. Mai looked at everything as they passed, there were not that many changes compared to what she had seen in her vision. Naru's room was at the end of the hall…

"This is the guest bedroom" Luella stated as she opened the door. Mai sat her luggage down at the foot of the bed and sat fluidly down. "There is a bathroom through that door" she pointed and turned to leave. "Rest well dear, we will talk more tomorrow. Let us know if you need anything."

"Yes, thank you…" Mai said kindly as she smiled. Luella smiled back and softly closed the door. Mai waited until she could no longer hear her footsteps in the hall before she flopped onto the bed.

"What in the hell am I doing here!?"

-x-

Luella took her time returning to the living room. She had so many questions that needed answers, yet she knew if she confronted Oliver about any of them she would end up with nothing at all.

They had been informed by Lin back when Mai had been hired, though her title was supposed to be administrative only. Lin had told them over the phone on several occasions that she was being used as much more that that, and that she may even have some extent of psychic ability…though that fact was never discussed in detail. As time went on and updates continued, it became apparent that Oliver had taken a liking to the girl.

Luella recalled that it was not that long ago that there was a request for funding to cover a hospital stay. She had initially worried that Noll had once again over exerted himself and wound up bed ridden, but it turned out that was not the case. It seemed that it was something serious that had happened to Noll's assistant. Lin had kept her fairly updated and informed about the numerous misfortunes that tended to befall the two teens in the past, but Noll and even Lin had remained strangely silent about the extended recent hospital stay.

Mai looked healthy, given a bit tired and worn out…but healthy none the less and that at least pleased Luella greatly. She knew Noll…he truly cared even if he didn't show it…and especially so if it was a person he liked; which Mai seemed to be someone of importance to him.

And then there was the ring…or rings rather…

She had noticed it almost as soon as Oliver had entered the room…noticed the foreign object on his finger, the tell tale glint of gold that reflected off the light. Noll was wearing a wedding band, and a nice one at that.

She hadn't noticed right away, but it was terribly clear once the tea was served and she finally took more notice of Noll's younger assistant…her observations were confirmed when she had taken her hand...

She was wearing the matching wedding band…

-x-

"Was Mai alright?" Naru asked instantly upon her return. Luella returned to her seat and smiled.

"Yes, she was fine. She seems tired…it was a good idea to let her rest." Luella answered honestly. "Does she know what is to come? May I ask why you decided to bring your part time assistant here…for such a personal matter?"

"Really, Noll…this is a family matter…not some vacation." Martin exclaimed after sipping some tea. "I was quite surprised when Lin informed us that she would be accompanying you."

"Is that so?" Naru said simply, drinking some tea of his own.

"Yes!" Martin sighed, "So why don't you fill us in. I think your mother and I are both very interested."

"I am sure you are." Naru answered with no intention of really answering. They were always so meddlesome; it was his concern not theirs.

"Oliver!" His mother exclaimed loudly, "we need to know what is going on!"

Naru noticeably sighed and sat down his tea cup in front of him. "You said it yourself father, this is a family matter…"

"Yes and that is why I do not understand the fact that you brought some employee of your-"

"She is my family." Naru interrupted his father swiftly. "She is my wife."

Lin sipped his tea without even a pause. He was rather surprised that Naru had decided to come out with it so quickly, but he had to do it eventually. Knowing Naru's parents, they would not have let the ring on his finger go unnoticed for long anyway so he might as well come clean before things got too messy.

"What are you saying?" Martin asked. He looked like his son had just told him the most absurd thing ever and he was not able to comprehend it.

"I married Mai…" He held up his hand to emphasize his point. "I had Lin prepare my registry papers and joined her to the family register as my wife."

"She married Shibuya Kazuya, not you. It is not binding." Luella voiced a bit irritated. Why wouldn't Noll tell her about something so important? She had no idea that he was even interested in a girl let alone to get him self married to one…one that she barely knew anything about. Lin had kept her informed yes, but never to the extent that they were in a relationship…one deep enough for marriage at that.

"It is binding. I am officially, and legally, registered in Japan." Naru said condescendingly. "I am a duel citizen, so even though I was married in Japan following their legal procedure…I can still bring that paperwork here and have a marriage license made."

Luella opened her mouth to protest but Lin spoke up first. "I oversaw all the arrangements, so I covered _all_ angles of the marriage; it is legal in every meaning of the term…I made sure of it myself." Lin spoke seriously which made everyone present in the room pause and listen to him. "Mai Davis or Shibuya Mai…they are both correct."

"Why would you help with this Lin!?" Martin looked annoyed. "You were supposed to accompany him and guide him so that he would not get off track or do anything stupid."

"I approve of their union whole heartedly." Lin said with little change in his voice. He did not miss the surprised and relieved look that flashed over Naru's features; it made him glad to see such an expression. "In fact, I advised both of them to deepen their relationship…though Noll was the one that decided to make Mai his wife."

There was silence throughout the room. Luella and Martin were both speechless…Lin was pleased that is interjection was of some help. There was really nothing more they could argue on that would not have a logical and reasonable answer. They had no real comeback.

"I am going to retire for the night." Naru finally broke the silence. He put his empty cup on the table and rose to his feet. "I have had a tiring day and the flight was long. I will be in the guest room if you need me. I will leave the arrangements for tomorrow for you to handle. I am sure you have a better plan in mind than I do. Please inform me when everything has been settled and set."

Naru turned and headed for the door swiftly. He was glad to be home after so long, and it would be a lie if he said he hadn't missed his parents. But everything felt so strangely different. The memories of the house were those with Gene always by his side. It felt wrong that his brother was not there to share the space anymore. He felt uneasy and restless.

He wanted to return to where Mai was. He could be at peace if he was where she was. She was probably sleeping like a baby already. The mere thought of Mai sleeping brought a soft smile to his face…

"The guest room!?" Luella's voice rang out as he was almost out the door. "But that is-"

"Yes, the guest room; that is where my _wife_ is sleeping…" he smirked as he left the living room towards the bedrooms, the faint sounds of squabble fading from behind him.

-x-

Morning came all too soon…

Mai squinted her eyes shut and willed the sun to leave her alone as she rolled over and buried her head in the blankets. She didn't want to get up. Getting up meant she had to face all the consequences of that action…like actually being a member of the living. She wished she could just stay in bed all day and do nothing. Not have to worry about Gene's funeral, Naru's parents, or the confusing environment she found herself in.

"Mai…" Naru's voice was soft and Mai almost felt herself straining to hear the richness of his words. She didn't want to listen though…

"Mai, get up." Naru's voice was a bit more forceful but still retained a sense of gentleness that Mai only started to take notice of recently. She could feel his hand resting on her shoulder, nudging her lightly.

"Hnn…" she mumbled in response. "Just…a little bit…longer…."

"I'm sorry, that is not an option." Naru said sarcastically as he grabbed the blanket that covered Mai and pulled roughly. Mai squeaked as her warm covers were robbed from her, finding herself suddenly awake and very aware…even though she didn't want to be.

Mai curled up into herself and willed everything to go back to the way it was so she could sleep, but it didn't work in the least. Naru continued to bustle around the room doing who knows what while he continued to talk to her about the schedule for the day…which she didn't listen to at all. He had stolen her blanket at some point and it was probably miles away by now with no hope of recovery. Mai cursed the fact that she hadn't held the blanket tighter.

"Mai, how long do you plan on wasting time there in bed?" Naru said in his normal condescending tone. "Get up or you will miss breakfast…then my parents will really start to wonder what we were doing in bed all night…and so late into the morning."

Mai missed the smirk plastered to Naru's face but she bolted out of bed and staggered to the bathroom where she promptly started to ready for the day. In no time at all, she and Naru were walking down the hall to the kitchen.

-x-

Breakfast went by quickly and without incident. Mai could not bring herself to look at Naru's parents in the eye, so she concentrated solely on the task of finishing her meal. She felt lost to say the least in her new environment and surroundings. It was like being stranded on an island, isolated and alone. She could not understand the words being spoken around her nor could she be involved in any part of conversation.

Frankly, she was lonely…

Though Mai had pretty much gotten the gist of what was going on. Naru had at least tried to inform her in passing. Gene's funeral was scheduled for tomorrow morning. They were to be finishing last minute preparations for the service throughout the day and informing other family members and friends.

Everything seemed like it was happening in a rush; going by so quickly. It was fortunate that Lin had immediately sent word informing Naru's parents that Gene's body had been found allowing them some time to already get most of the arrangements taken care of. There were only a few last minute things that required attention and those would easily be taken care of throughout the day.

She wasn't going to have time to be lonely…

"Mai" Naru voiced seemingly out of nowhere, "Mai!" He repeated more forcefully when he noticed that she had completely zoned out and retreated to her own world. He was concerned for her since it was probably a shock to her system to be in such a new and different environment but there was nothing he could really do about it other than to keep an eye out on her. It became apparent last night that Mai was familiar with the house…but to what extent was still unclear. No doubt she had learned about it at the time she learned about Gene…along with all the other mysteries she inexplicably knew about him and his family. When or how she knew what she did was still a mystery and would probably remain one for some time since he didn't feel like prying more than necessary.

Mai startled from her wandering thoughts and turned her attention fully to Naru. He was giving her that scrutinizing look that meant he was trying to figure something out and from the looks of it…he was not succeeding.

"Hrm?" Mai spoke softly. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself even though the mere presence of her voice was already drawing the unwanted attention of the others present. "What is it Naru?"

"We are heading out as soon as you finish." Naru said as a matter of fact.

"We are? Where are we going?" Mai paused from eating and looked at Naru in the eye. She was met with the look he gave her when he thought she was being an idiot. Mai sighed and prepared herself for what was sure to come.

"Did you listen at all to anything I was telling you this morning about what was on the schedule for the day?" He responded in a condescending manner. Mai sighed again. She knew it…she knew he was going to say that. He knew full well that she had not listened to him in the morning but just wanted to make it a point…in front of everyone…how lackadaisical she was.

"No." She answered simply and honestly. There was not point in fighting it anyway, she was tired and it was not worth it by any means. "What did you say again?" Mai smirked to herself. She could play this game too.

Naru sighed. Mai continued to smirk knowing full well that he was not going to take the hassle or time to repeat something he had already said once. "It's of no concern, I can explain on the way."

"Alright…" Mai agreed half heartedly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. He had rolled her out of bed at who knows what time for this? She much rather have stayed in bed and sleep the day away. She wasn't even really part of the family anyway…well…she was, but she didn't feel like it. As far as she was concerned it was like meeting strangers off the street.

It was going to be a long, long day…

-x-

"Is there any place you would like to go?" Naru finally asked as he settled into the car. He had just returned from yet another house, about the sixth of the day…running errands or something. It seemed to Mai that he was the personal messenger of his parents and Lin was being kind enough to drive them around town.

Mai couldn't really say she wasn't enjoying herself since the scenery was lovely and the sites were magnificent. Everything was so completely different from back home. The houses were grand and elegant, the landscaping was immaculate, and the entire atmosphere was extraordinary. It was like she was in another world…

"A place I want to go?" Mai eyed Naru critically. He looked tired, though she was probably the only person who thought so. "I don't know anything around here, how would I know of a place?"

Naru resisted making a sarcastic remark and just let it pass. "I meant if you were hungry or wanted to take a break at a park." He commented dryly. "Tell me what kind of restaurant you would like to go to. I am familiar with the area; there is a fairly decent selection."

Mai thought a moment. There was a place that she wanted to see…

"I'm not really hungry…" She finally decided. She didn't want to be a burden and she didn't want to impose. She had been alone for long enough to be fine by herself, but that also had a reverse effect. She was having a hard time dealing with the idea of 'family' that was suddenly being presented to her.

"Hmm…" Naru voiced. He knew she was not being truthful but couldn't figure out why. "Tonight we are having a formal dinner with my parents and several guests. After dinner there will be a formal gathering in which we are all going to have to attend. I can guarantee that it will be a long night and we have to rise early tomorrow morning." Naru turned and fixed Mai with a glare, "I suggest you take every opportunity to build up your strength and skipping a meal is about the stupidest thing you could do if you are to achieve that."

"Gah, fine!" Mai huffed. "I get it, I get it! I am hungry and we should go get something to eat!" She crossed her arms to emphasize the point, "happy now?"

Naru didn't respond and settled on fixing her with a strong and steady look. He was probably thinking she should have just said as much in the first place and not waste his time with useless lies.

Mai sighed. "Is there a park near here? Maybe it is a garden…" she trailed off. Naru would probably wonder where she got her information from, but he was smart…he would know. "There should be a café or something there…overlooking the flowers…"

Naru stared, undoubtedly processing the request, before he answered. "Alright, we will go there." He said calmly. "You know the way Lin…"

Mai remained silent and watched as the scenery went by. She closed her eyes…if only this was the extent of it…

If only this could be the entirety of the trip…

-x-

"This place is truly beautiful…" Mai said more to herself than to the others sitting around the table. She looked out over the garden and let her eyes travel up to the canopy trellis above her. The canopy was covered in a variety blooming flowers and vines. The sweet smells and the bright colors all relaxed Mai more than words could even express. She really did need a break, the food was excellent and the tea was delicious. She could not have asked for more…

"It figures that you would like it here." Naru commented dryly sipping from his own glass of tea. "I take it you have been here before…"

Mai paused. What an odd thing to ask since he already knew the answer. They were there because she knew of it…so it was obvious. "Only once, and it was not this lovely…"

"Is that so…"

"If you want to ask me something, no need to beat around the bush…just spit it out." Mai looked Naru in the eye. They should have been passed this stage. "Gene took me here once. He said he loved this place and that if I ever had the chance to come here…well, he told me to come see it for myself."

"We used to come here when we were younger…" Naru disclosed seemingly unaffected by her confession. It was what he had wanted to know but had not wanted to ask. "He was right in telling you to come here. This place fits you well."

"Hnn, I think so too…" Mai brought her hand to her face and tucked her hair back behind her ear. The slight breeze felt nice and the sweet smell of flowers was all but intoxicating.

Naru watched Mai as she stared off into the garden. Such mixed feelings…it was complicated. It wasn't like him at all. There were so many things that he wanted to ask, so many questions that his mind continued to supply endlessly that his mouth just couldn't seem to form the words for.

He was a rational and logical person, he was a scientist. He worked off of fact and proven theory…yet he had nothing to go on, nothing to base his actions on and frankly it was starting to frustrate him that he didn't have all the answers.

"We should go." Naru said as he glanced at Mai. He took in her appearance for a moment; the stunning garden in the background seemed to frame her profile beautifully. She really was something…probably no other woman could interest him like she could or actually make him find beauty in what he normally would see as mundane. He had decided long ago that his feelings where indeed that of love, but it never ceased to amaze him how often he was reminded of those feelings…that he truly and deeply loved Mai. A simple glance, a slight blush, a soft whisper, or a gentle laugh…he was acutely aware of her every movement, every gesture, and her every word. He found himself following her figure with his eyes even when he didn't want to. He loved everything about her. He loved Mai. Naru sighed at the tangent his mind had taken him on even if it was the truth. He was far beyond trying to suppress the once annoying feeling, and in fact he was getting used to embracing it. It wasn't all that bad…

It wasn't bad at all…

"Hm, okay." Mai mumbled not really hiding her disappointment. It would be so nice if she could just stay in the garden enjoying the flora, not having to think about anything. But unfortunately she knew she could not, she knew that was not the reason why she had come. They had important matters to attend to…

The walk back to the car was solemn. Lin and Naru moved ahead of Mai easily as she trailed behind watching those before her. Her eyes settled on Naru's back and she picked up her pace to match his.

Naru startled as Mai gently intertwined her fingers with his own. "Thank you…" she whispered softly, a cherry blush crossing her face as she averted her eyes downward. She clasped his hand tighter and walked at his side, giving his hand a firm squeeze. "Thank you for bringing me here…to your home…and to this garden…thank you…"

Naru gave no reply but the returned pressure of his hand on hers was sufficient enough. He didn't need to say anything. The couple walked in silence the remainder of the way to the waiting car, hand in hand. It wasn't bad once in awhile to simply enjoy the feel of each other's warmth and share in the comfort that it provided, since they both knew that they would need it for what was to come…

-x-

"What a night…" Mai said tiredly to herself as she let her head flop onto the chilled pillow. She didn't even have the energy to change or crawl under the covers…she could merely lay there staring at the room in a blank, vacant manner.

The night had proceeded in a dazzling flurry, much like how Naru had warned her it would. As soon as they had returned to the house, they were bustled off to get ready for some formal dinner. Mai was surprised to find that clothes had already been prepared for her and it all seemed like a dream now how she had been whisked away and dressed. It remained unclear how exactly she had made it to the dinning room, but Naru was there to escort her to her seat much to her relief.

The dinner was as elegant and extravagant as she had expected. It was like something out of a movie complete with the most delicious food she had ever tasted. She had tried her very best not to make a fool out of herself in front of the guests but she had, of course, failed. Mai was sure that Naru and his parents had explained in some way or form and covered for her, which of course she could not understand but that was probably best…ignorance is bliss after all.

The gathering afterwards was as tiring as Naru had tried to warn her it would be. There were many people in fine dresses and expensive suits all chatting freely amongst themselves. She had been forced to move along with Naru who in turn was seemingly being forced to stick with his parents as they moved from cluster to cluster. She was obviously lost on the conversation and Naru had stopped filling her in. Mai had wondered at some point how she was being introduced since all she could do was smile dumbly and nod when it was apparent she was being acknowledged.

Mai brought her hand up near her face and her gaze rested on the ring settled there. She recalled dully that she had unconsciously covered her hand most of night obscuring a clear view of the ring. Did she want to hide it? Did she not like what it meant? Mai sighed since she really couldn't answer those questions. She didn't want to think about it.

Mai startled when a gentle hand slipped under her bangs and rested on her forehead. She had been so focused on her ring and lost in her own thoughts that she had failed to notice Naru's presence in the room. She glanced up at him as he looked down at her…at least there was no doubt in her mind nor in her heart that she loved this man before her. At least that much was clear…

"Tired?" he said softly as he let his hand slip from her as he started to disrobe and ready for bed. "You should change and get under the covers; it would be troublesome if you caught a cold."

A smile quickly formed on Mai's face as she dragged herself up and off the bed, teetering her way next to Naru. "Ha, I don't want to risk causing you trouble…your parents would hate me!"

Naru couldn't help but smirk at the playful tone of voice Mai used as she passed him on her way to the bathroom where she promptly changed and returned. "My parents can think what they want, I do not really care." He responded lazily as he tussled his hair with his free hand. He had already changed and was merely waiting for Mai to return.

"Are you sleeping here?" Mai said shyly, trying to hide the deep blush on her face. She quickly entered the bed and crawled to the far side, flopping down with her back to Naru. She knew full well the answer and she knew that he was probably grinning at her like a fool behind her back…but she was happy…

Naru smiled and slipped into the bed and pulled the covers up. He didn't need to answer nor did he need to explain himself. Mai probably already knew…she was just embarrassed, which was terribly cute…the way she hadn't gotten used to it and still could not help but blush.

"Good night, Mai." Naru whispered quietly, "thank you for being with me…"

"…night Naru…" Mai voiced softly back. She was glad that the room was pitch black since it hid the blush on her face, though she doubted she could hide the heat emanating from her body. "You're welcome…I'm happy you let me be with you…"

…that way she was not alone, she didn't want to be alone anymore. Mai had a feeling that neither of them wanted to be alone at a time like this…

The funeral was to be held tomorrow after all…

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! I am hoping to finish this in another chapter or maybe two...still deciding if I want an epilouge or not so I guess you will just have to wait and see! I did have this in Word so that the dialouge spoken in English was in a different font and that 'Japanese' which is the norm...was in normal font, but it seems that was messed up...but I am sure you all got the gist of it! Let me know how you like it! The next chapter will be the funeral and the begining of the end!

How will Naru deal with the closure of his twin's death!? How will Mai deal with her new found idea of family and the ever clear reminder of marriage!? What will Naru's parents do now that their son has finally returned home!?

Tune in next time and find out! LOL! Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I am still working on this! In fact, just writing the ending and the epilogue now! So close...yet so far! Thanks for sticking with me! I have just been really busy and have not been able to find the motivation I dearly need!

Anyway...tons of thanks go out to my love BleuRaven and her great writing skills!!!!!!! Could not have done this chapter without her! Thanks to Lina, Loli, Sarah, and everyone else that I harassed and made help me with this! I love you guys!

Okay, I own nothing...sadly. Let me know what you think! I will try to post the next part soon! I promise!!!!!!

* * *

The morning of Gene's funeral dawned overcast and dreary.

Gray clouds rolled across a darkened, dismal sky. The heavens seemed to know it was a day of mourning; the skies grieved along with all those present. Mai moved solemnly in a sea of black towards an old, elegant cathedral. Bloods red roses adorned a deep mahogany casket, providing stark contrast to the black colors of mourning and the dreary gray hue of the sky. It looked as if it would rain at any moment…the clouds must have felt the same as Mai…

Mai felt heavy as she walked down the aisle to the pews reserved for family.

Naru gently rested his hand atop Mai's as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. They were seated in the first row of pews nearest the priest and coffin. Mai settled down almost instantly, yet Naru made no move to change their positions. Even though she had calmed down, Mai still found herself terribly uncomfortable and preoccupied.

The cathedral they were seated in was old and ornate. The architecture, namely the vaulted ceiling, was breathtaking not to mention mesmerizing. Several stained glass windows adorned the high walls and Mai could only stare in awe at the painstaking detail of the artwork.

No matter how distracting the cathedral was, Mai could not help but return her gaze to the closed casket situated behind the pulpit. Red roses practically dripped off the rich colored wood they covered. Small white flowers intermingled within the crimson roses, and Mai could not help but think the spray arrangement resembled deep, red blood flowing over the surface of the wood. It was simply captivating; Mai could not look away.

As beautiful as the flowers were, they made Mai recall feelings that she much rather forget. Somewhere within her, it still felt as if she had betrayed Gene in some way…that maybe it would have been better to take his secret to the grave. He had asked her not to tell, asked her to keep his existence a secret and yet she had betrayed that request as she was taking her last, dying breaths.

In those last moments before death closed in on her, she had to tell Naru. Something within her knew that she was going to be breaking her promise to Gene, but her love for Naru was greater and so was her wish to please him. She didn't want to see him suffer any more. She had grown to love him so much…it was overwhelming, but she loved Gene as well. If she were to die, she at least wanted to put Naru's mind and heart at ease by telling him what he most fervently and desperately wanted to know.

But Mai never could have accounted for the turn of events that followed. She never would have thought that Naru would care so much for her, or value her life to the extent that he did. She never would have thought that he would love her…

But even so, the fact remained she had disclosed the location of Gene's body before she died…ultimately bringing them to the present. Yes, she had been dying…she thought she would never have the chance to talk to Naru again, to tell him what she knew. Yes, she was saved…Naru had saved her and Mai couldn't have been more thankful. She was even blessed with his love…a profession she thought she would never have. But did she have to say what she had said?

No.

To have her feelings returned was the greatest gift she could ever have hoped to receive. She loved Naru, and he loved her…it was more than she could ask for. She was truly and completely happy.

But Gene…

She loved him too. She had come to look forward to his company and relied on him for guidance whenever she found herself in her often dangerous and frightening visions. She had come to know him like no one else had. They had a special connection and that fact would never change.

A single tear escaped from her eye and slid slowly down her face. The priest was saying something, the atmosphere was somber, and Mai desperately wanted to let it all out. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream…anything but sit quietly where she was. It was all her fault that everyone was here now. It was her fault that the funeral was even taking place and yet not a single person felt like she did. It wasn't fair. It was all so wrong.

They all had expressions of closure, of relief, of sadness…yet there was also a strange sense of joy. A joy that only expressions could explain, no words could come from their lips that foretold why they were invested in the idea of delight at a time like this. Mai could not understand why they couldn't feel like this wasn't correct. She felt isolated and abandoned…she was alone in her feeling.

How they could feel joy was beyond Mai. How could they be happy? In an odd way it made sense once Mai actually thought about it. Anyone that was close to the family would have known that Gene was dead and all those that cared but were not included in the truth knew the fact that he was missing and presumed dead. Feelings of grief and mourning would have been deepest at that time…the time of his death. But now…now feelings and thoughts had time to settle and injured hearts had time to mend. Had what she done caused those mended wounds to be violently and painfully ripped open?

Mai let her head drop, her eyes tightly closed. She could only feel guilt…a deep remorse that was solely reserved for her. Mai perked as she felt warmth on her hand. Naru…what did he think? What could be hiding behind such an expressionless face? Could he really be so cold about his own twin's death?

No…Mai knew that was not true. He tried to hide it, but Mai could tell. He did care…but his exact feelings remained a mystery even to her.

"I'm…so…" Mai whispered softly, almost inaudibly, "so, sorry…"

Naru glanced over to the girl at his side. She was slightly trembling and her hands were tightly clasped in her lap. It only took one look for Naru to tell what was going through her head. He had become quite good at reading her since she was always so predictable and honest. He could read her like a book and from what he could see she was feeling miserable; probably blaming herself like an idiot for things that were beyond her control.

Knowing Mai, she was most likely feeling guilty for where they were now…for the turn of events that she single handedly had spurred on. She had a connection with Gene that he couldn't possibly fathom, but this funeral was obviously hurting her.

"Mai…" Naru's voice was soft and gentle…a tone that was rare even to Mai. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced over at his perfectly postured profile.

"Mm?"

"You're an idiot." He smirked though only slightly. He didn't want to attract unwanted attention. "I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid…"

"What th-" Mai started angrily before Naru swiftly cut her off.

"You are too deaf and dumb to realize what you have done for my family, to realize the joy you have brought to them. You brought their son home…my brother home…to rest. You finally gave them closure." Naru sighed irritably. "And instead of letting them feel any sort of gratitude toward you, you sit there wallowing in your own selfish misery. Get it in your head Mai, that there are more important things than you."

Mai was about to respond thoughtlessly but held herself back as she immersed herself in Naru's steady gaze. It had never occurred to her before…but he was probably right. Mai laughed inwardly, he was not just probably right…he was right.

She was not the only one that was sad, she was not the only one in pain, not the only one suffering. What happened had happened; there was nothing neither she nor anyone else could do about it now. Gene had even given her comfort…

Mai recalled what he had told her before. He said he wanted to be brought home…he said he wanted to end Naru's suffering, wanted to calm his feelings of regret. Mai noted that the pastor had changed the tone of his eulogy, Naru was focused on the words being spoken but she was sure he still had at least a part of his attention on her.

"Gene told me that it would be okay…" she whispered softly. "He told me that he wanted you to be happy and didn't want you to have to continue to search for him. He said that he wanted to come home…"

Naru didn't respond but Mai knew that he had heard her. She also knew that he probably understood the point she was trying to make. She knew…she really did…but it didn't help make the feelings and thoughts go away. It wasn't that easy…though she wished it was.

Mai startled as people began to move. She had been so consumed with her own thoughts that she had failed to notice that the eulogy was already over. It seemed the priest had already wrapped up the ceremony and was helping usher the many guests out of the pews and down the aisle. Mai had not been able to understand the words being spoken but it must have been a fine tribute to Gene. There were probably prayers for peaceful rest, commitment to the hands of God, and eternal happiness.

Mai rose slowly letting the black fabric of her dress fall gently against her legs. The rest of the church had already been cleared and the row they were seated in was the last to be escorted out. Naru grasped onto her hand, leading the way after his parents out of the cathedral to the waiting funeral procession. Mai let herself be led along as she filled her memory with the last fleeting images of the beautiful cathedral and its high vaulted ceilings, aged stone walls, and brightly colored stained glass windows. She imprinted the gorgeous flower arrangements that surrounded the casket to memory and didn't let a single detail pass by.

Mai let her attention fall to the wooden casket that rested among the flowers. It was the final thing that she had yet to focus on and it was also the final thing she was able to look at before she was pulled from the space; it was fleeting but still enough time for her to remember it clearly. The deep color of the wood, the dripping red roses that looked like blood falling over the top, the contrast of the bronzed handles crafted perfectly at the sides…it was an image Mai decided she would probably never forget.

-x-

Trees and cars alike rushed by as the long line of black vehicles made their way to the cemetery. Mai rested her head against the window listlessly, watching the world go by. Her eyes were open but she didn't really feel like she was taking anything in. She watched gawking faces peer in from cars that passed by the procession, wondering who had died but probably never knowing. They would never know, never know the pain of what was lost…

Dark, heavy clouds hung in the air with a promise of rain. The rumble of distant thunder seemed to echo Mai's inner turmoil. The cemetery was reminiscent of the cathedral, very old and extensively grand. The grounds were flawlessly kept and every tomb stone, monument, obelisk, and mausoleum that could be seen was exquisitely crafted. Polished marble statues of angles and other depictions were numerous and magnificent, all distinctly unique and exceptional. The rolling hills were shaded with the largest and possibly oldest trees Mai had ever laid eyes on. It was like the graveyard was nestled within a forest of only the most brilliant and beautiful trees. She was sure that under other conditions the landscape would have been the most scenic she had ever seen.

But she was not seeing the cemetery under other conditions…

She was moving hand in hand with Naru who was covering them both with a large black umbrella amongst numerous other blackened forms moving in the same direction. She could not help but etch the passing tombstones into her mind; each was unique yet strangely the same. Each held a name, a testament to a fallen loved one…each combined to enhance the grandiose of the grounds, melding together in perfect uniformity.

But the splendor of the stones that bore so many names and the marble mausoleums that reminded all those that looked upon them of their wealth, the fact still remained that this was a place of the dead. Every structure, no matter how grand and beautiful, was still a marker…still a reminder of the dead and buried under the cold earth.

Mai felt strangely remorseful. For the first time it actually felt real…the cold raindrops that splashed up at her feet, the deep voice of the priest committing Gene to the ground, the stifled sobs that echoed from the guests that had amassed. It was like it was finally sinking in, like the rain to the earth at her feet. And like the sky pouring down rain, Mai let tears freely fall from her eyes.

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord…we commend to God our brother Eugene…we commit his body to the ground…"

Mai turned her tear stricken face towards Naru. He did not acknowledge her nor did he move, just silently continued to translate what was being said. Mai sniffled hard and didn't even bother to scrub at her eyes; her tears were far from being dried…

"Earth to earth…ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face shine upon him and be gracious unto him…and give him peace…"

Mai sobbed and Naru tightened his grip on her hand. "Amen…" he whispered softly. She noted that he looked like he too was about to cry but that was probably something Mai alone could notice. On the surface he seemed stoic and calm, but Mai could tell from the look in his eyes that just below the surface was an unnamable emotion.

The casket had been lowered, the earth had been moved, and the rain continued to fall. Water droplets streamed off the polished surface of Gene's headstone…Mai could not read the inscription but she could easily marvel at the beauty of the craftsmanship. She would have to have Naru read it to her later…

Nameless faces paced solemnly by, giving their condolences and paying their last respects. One by one blood red roses fell to their resting place atop the partially dirt covered mahogany coffin. Despite the rain, tears could not be hidden and sobs could not be subdued.

Mai mutely watched as numerous figures in black passed her by. Her world had gone blank…nothing around her seemed to matter. Her tears gave no sign of stopping and frankly she didn't want them to…if they could give her any form of relief then they were a welcome escape…if they could drain away her sorrow…drain away the pain…then she never wanted to stop crying.

"It's time to leave Mai…"

Naru's parents were already slowly making their way back to the procession where the rest of the guests were quietly awaiting their return. Naru's father was supporting his wife as she seemed to have no strength left in her. Mai listlessly watched their fleeting figures, it reminded her of how she felt on the inside…weak and defenseless. She thought of herself as a rather strong individual but at the moment she could not have felt more powerless. Naru's voice was falling on deaf ears…

Black fabric rustled as the wind started to strengthen, driving Mai to shut her eyes but not before she caught a glimpse of red falling at her side. It was a rose; a rose that slipped from Naru's hand like the water from the umbrella. He caught her eye and much to Mai's surprise he was offering her a rose, concealed from prying eyes by his protective posture.

The single flower was unlike any other…diluted and pale, a bud rather than a bloom. Where Naru had acquired the said flower was a mystery but Mai didn't much care since the fate of the bud was obvious; he was offering it to her as the final flower to be given to Gene, to fall atop his coffin…the last gift and tribute to be given before he would be encased in earth.

Indolent and listless, Mai tilted her head to examine the offering. In any other sense, she would have been elated to receive such a gift from Naru but it was not…in fact it was far from it. Mai accepted the flower from Naru's awaiting hand, brushing his hand with her own as she did. She allowed the bud to slip from her fingers and her body to be quickly led away from the site as if she were on auto pilot. How she made it back to the car only Naru knew.

-x-

The reception that followed went by much like the walk back to the procession; by rote and with her eyes closed. She felt as if she was merely going through the motions, not giving anything much conscious thought. It was not like she fit in anyway. There were only a handful of people that she actually knew and even fewer that she could communicate with. Naru had a responsibility to the guests so Mai found herself being led around by the hand…no more than a doll at the whim of its master; a doll that could only pose and smile vacantly.

Night came all too soon but Mai was relieved to be back in the silence of her room. Naru had escorted her back early though he himself could not stay since he promptly had to return and see to more engagements. Mai was alone.

"I was pretty stupid, uh?" Mai said quietly to no one in particular. "Yet…I can't help but feel what I feel…and I can't just make it go away…"

Mai let her head drop; curling up on her side wishing sleep would claim her. She knew that it was going to be a restless, dreamless sleep. Mai closed her eyes tightly as she held onto herself, letting tears slip endlessly from her closed lids.

There would be no peace for the restless on this night…

-x-

Naru paced the length of the room irritably. "This can wait until tomorrow."

"Just be patient Oliver." Luella chided. "They are your relatives after all."

Naru sighed loudly resisting the urge to make a snide comment. He was being detained by the fact that his relatives were staying over. They were persistent in 'catching up' and idling in useless chit chat. Naru didn't want any part of it yet as Eugene's twin he was being forced to stay.

"How have you been as of late Oliver?" His moment of berating was soon interrupted and his mother quickly pulled him back to the center of attention. "You have been in Japan for some time now I hear."

"Yes, we are so proud of him!" Luella interjected. "He has been working so hard to find Eugene and it has finally paid off…he brought him home to us…I'm so happy."

"I must say that I did not do much…Gene was found by someone else." Naru said earnestly. "I would probably still be looking if it was not for that person."

"Is that so? Who is that person?" Everyone looked on in sincere curiosity.

"It is…" Naru mused. "The young lady with me today, I am sure you all saw her, she is my wife and she was the one…"

"Your wife!?" More than one astonished voice exclaimed. It seemed as if that fact had been withheld in some way or form, though Naru felt it was ultimately their own lack of observational skills that led to their ignorance. He was far beyond the point of caring however…he didn't want to take the trouble to explain nor did he feel that he had to.

"Yes, and speaking of which…I really must be getting back. She is waiting for me in our room." Naru smirked as he turned; sure that he was receiving several exasperated expressions. "If you will excuse me, good night."

Lin watched as Naru left the room, an uproar of whispers following as he did. Lin had to hide a smile of his own; Naru had obviously enjoyed what he had just done though his parents were quite panicked about the whole situation. Lin knew that they could not avoid the situation forever…they were going to have to come clear with it not only to each other but to Naru's family as well.

But for tonight…tonight they could rest easy enjoying the comfort they could offer each other…it was a night for healing, though short, it would be welcomed none the less.

-x-

Naru sighed as he quietly slipped into the guest room and started to remove his formal clothes. The darkness of the room immediately calmed his nerves and the mere thought of the person waiting in the darkness relaxed him more than he could ever put into words.

"Mai?" Naru announced himself softly as he approached the bed. There, curled up within herself, Mai lay atop the covers lightly clad in her night gown. Naru gently brushed stray strands of hair from her pale tear stricken face. She had been crying and traces of fresh droplets still lingered on her eyelashes.

"You will catch a cold sleeping like this Mai…" Naru whispered into her ear as he rubbed the tears from her eyes. He easily slipped her into his arms and guided her under the covers. He rested her head lightly upon the pillow and planted a kiss on her furrowed brow. Naru smiled tenderly as he watched her restless appearance ebb away into a look of contentment.

"Good night Mai…" Naru's smile deepened as she cuddled close into him. For now at least he could see that she was at ease and just by holding her sleeping form in his arms he was as well. Naru watched Mai slumber silently from his position beside her. There were so many things running through his mind; so many things he wanted to ask her…but at the moment his troubles were fading away with every passing second and soon Mai's rhythmic breathing was lulling him into sleep. Naru finally let his eyes close and sleep washed over him.

For tonight, even if it be a few brief hours, there would be peace for those who slumber…

-x-

Leaves rustled briskly in the wind and Mai could not help but watch them from her seat within the house. The rain had ceased, the clouds had cleared, and the storm had passed…but the storm within Mai's heart was far from over.

It was mid-afternoon and Mai was already lost within her own thoughts. The events of the funeral were still vividly replaying in her mind…the grand cathedral and the somber eulogy, the lengthy formal procession, and the picturesque cemetery. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, she could not push the images away.

A deep blush suddenly adorned her face, painting her cheeks a cherry red. There was something else that was on her mind…something that she was trying hard to forget but was failing miserably at. Mai once again recalled for what felt like the millionth time, the events from the morning.

She had awoken from a peaceful and comfortable slumber much to her surprise. She felt safe and sound…so comfortable in fact that she didn't want to get out of bed. Mai's blush deepened when she recalled the image that met her when she opened her eyes. Naru was holding her in his arms protectively, his face directly in front of hers. His soft breath felt warm against her cheek and the feel of his hands embracing her made her feel that same warmth throughout her body.

Mai quickly sipped from her cup of tea, trying to calm herself down. Naru, of course, was acting like nothing had happened at all. He had awoken and prepared for the day just as he always did without so much as a single flaw in emotion. He was just as calm, cool, and collected as he always was; his narcissistic norm. Mai felt like she was the only one being affected by the whole thing…

"So, this is Oliver's wife?" The question was directed at Mai though she never would have guessed. She was still much too preoccupied with other things to notice. She didn't want to hear what others had to say.

"She is." Lin, who was sitting at the window table as well, answered on her behalf. "Her name is Mai and I suggest you be respectful; Naru is very defensive when it comes to her."

"Is that so?" The man chuckled and shifted his weight. "She must be something special to have caught that Naru's fancy. With his personality we all thought he would never love anything other than his beloved science equipment. It's a real surprise. Well, it's a pleasure Mai; I hope to hear more about you at more…appropriate time."

Mai followed the man with her eyes as he moved away back into the center of the room, mingling with the rest of the people gathered there. For once, she was glad she could not understand what was being said. She was not blind. The shifty quick glances in her direction, the condescending looks, the whispers and glaring eyes…

Lin watched Mai in silence. He didn't like the situation but there was little that could be done. "Have you been to the garden yet Mai?" Lin asked calmly catching Mai by surprise.

"Ah…" Mai started, looking in Lin's direction. "I haven't yet…"

"Why don't you head out to the garden and I will locate Naru." Lin said as he stood, watching Mai follow suit. "I will bring a pot of tea out to the pergola. I know Naru is suffering from withdrawal from not having your tea…it seems he will have to tolerate what we have on hand."

Mai laughed softly, which in turn earned her a small smile from Lin. "I will have to make him some tea and look forward to receiving no thanks…like always…" Mai missed those simple but pleasant moments; Naru demanding tea…rude…yet strangely warm. When would they be able to return to those times?

"You know he would not have it any other way." Lin said still retaining the soft smile he had from before. "I will meet you in the garden shortly…" he trailed off as he walked down the hall away from Mai.

Mai watched him leave before she turned and made her way towards the ornate English garden. It would no doubt be amazing and Mai could only hope that it would help ease her troubled thoughts and weary body.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So there you have it! Please let me know what you think! I need some motivation so help me out! Hugs for everyone! THANK YOU all for following this story! Drop me a line anytime or review!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: GAH! Finally! I finished this story!!!!!!!!!!!! So, so sorry it has taken me this long and I hope everyone that reads this will enjoy it! I own nothing sadly!

* * *

"You need to talk to your parents about Mai."

"It's not necessary." Naru said as he sat a folder of papers down and took a seat at his desk. "They have no need to know and it is no concern of theirs anyway."

"Naru!" Lin said sternly, fixing the younger man with a glare. "Do you have any idea what the guests are saying?"

Naru hesitated. It was not like he was trying to turn a blind eye…

"Are you listening to me Naru?" Lin moved closer. "You have to explain things properly before the gossip and rumors get out of hand."

Naru sighed. "It is not like Mai can understand what is being said anyway. It will blow over soon enough."

"Mai is not stupid." Lin said flatly. "She can see what is going on around her. You should know better than anyone…she is very sensitive to the feelings and presence of others. She knows the meaning behind all the murmurs and looks."

"I know…" Naru trailed off. "What were they saying?"

It was Lin's turn to sigh. "Does it really matter?" The intense stare and unending silence told Lin that it did indeed matter. "They are curious about her if anything. They want to know her background and where she came from."

"That is not derogatory; Mai does not need to concern herself over such worthless chatter." Naru responded irritably.

"She is plain. Not too bright looking either. She can't even speak English; just what is the level of her education anyway. She doesn't suit Oliver in the least. Hardly worthy of a Davis, especially Noll; he must have not introduced her out of embarrassment. Rumor has it she knew Eugene as well; she must be out for money. A commoner of such low status as no right being here, who does she think she is?" Lin paused and looked at Naru's stunned expression. "Shall I go on? There is more."

"…" Naru paused and let his head drop…letting the words sink in. He had no idea such things were being said even though Lin reiterated almost verbatim. He knew there were already rumors…but not anything like this. "No need…" Naru finally conveyed softly. "I will have a talk with my parents immediately."

"Good." Lin smiled. "However, Mai is waiting for you in the garden. Why don't you go and sit with her until your parents become available? You can talk to them then."

Mai cupped her hands over her mouth tightly in fear of saying something she would regret. She had merely come to ask for directions to the garden, she didn't mean to overhear. She could barely make her feet move away from the door but she managed somehow to make it to a nearby hallway.

Mai let her body slide down the wall and crumple to the floor in a lifeless fashion. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, she couldn't force her hands from her mouth, and she couldn't control her wild emotions. It was true…she was not blind nor was she stupid…she already knew of the ill will felt towards her. Learning what exactly was being said was like getting punched in the stomach leaving her breathless and in pain.

Mai never knew there could be such a large difference between knowing someone disliked you and actually having it said out loud what your faults were. It hurt; it hurt more than she ever thought it could. Deep down Mai knew…knew that things like that were probably being said but she didn't want to acknowledge it. It felt like if she acknowledged it…then somehow, someway…it would make it true.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but Mai refused to let them. This was no time to cry, no time to be defeated. She had been through so much worse than this. She could overcome such a matter. Mai quickly composed herself and rushed off toward the garden. She wouldn't let such petty words get to her…though it didn't make it any less hurtful…

"Is she?" Naru said distractingly as he stood and made his way to the door. "Meet with her and tell her I will be along shortly."

"Understood" Lin watched Naru's fleeting form, undoubtedly off in search of his parents…or to murder the gathered relatives. Either way, he was not going to let what was being said about Mai pass unanswered.

-x-

"What is it that you wished to speak to us about, Oliver?" Martin looked mildly interested as he sat next to his wife. "Can't this wait?"

"I told you this afternoon that it could not and yet you felt the need to postpone it until now." Naru said irritably. They had pushed him aside when he sought them out before meeting Lin and Mai in the garden; he was not going to let it happen a second time.

The garden…Naru clenched his fist tightly. Just the thought made Naru tense uncomfortably. When he had met with Mai, there was obviously something troubling her…something was different and it bothered Naru even now. She was silent and preoccupied; not focusing on anything at all. Usually a setting like his family garden would have distracted her enough to forget anything else…but the scenic garden did not even seem to dissuade her.

"Alright, what is it?" Luella said complacently. She already had a pretty good idea what it was going to be about given the circumstances, but she wanted to hear it from Noll's mouth directly. "We are due back in the formal living room soon considering dinner just ended, so make this quick."

"They can wait." Naru said sternly as he paced before his parents. "Mai is my wife and that will not change. Issues concerning her also concern me; therefore, I need to make it clear that Mai is not to be ridiculed or scorned. Those who continue to talk badly about her will have to answer to me. I suggest that you make this point clear to those relatives before I take the matter into my own hands and talk to them myself. I doubt you wish for me to tarnish any withstanding reputation or my reputable name."

"Oliv-"

"Talk to them. I highly doubt you actually want me to make a scene." Naru said ardently, emphasizing his point with his tone of voice.

Taken aback, Luella and Martin sat in silence a moment before they dared speak again. "Oliver…" Luella started out softly. "We know Mai is important to you, it is clear that you care for her deeply. But, there are things that we wish to know as well. You haven't exactly been very forthcoming about her."

"It is not necessary to know more." Naru reasoned his irritation evident in his response.

"Unfortunately that is not the way the world works." Martin looked Noll in the eye, holding his gaze with a firm resolve. "You are still supported by this family which still makes you a part of it. We have a right and a responsibility to know information that concerns you. I am aware that you wish for your independence but to keep such important news from us is ridiculous!"

"You did not need to know. Whom I choose to love and marry is my decision and mine alone." Naru glared defiantly back at his father. He knew that it was probably an unwise decision to keep his relationship with Mai a secret but he feared that his parents would act exactly how they were at the present if they knew. They would dwell on needless and worthless information that in the grand scheme of things would not matter one bit…though his parents would deem them necessary. He didn't want Mai to go through that, yet here he was shamelessly making her go through such a mess.

Ignoring his son's glare, Martin decided to get to the point. "Lin informed us when you hired an assistant. He also informed us that rather than administrative work, she was active in the field and that she may even have psychic abilities. She seems diligent but clumsy and quick to react. Lin reported on several occasions that she was injured on a case or some other misfortune would befall her; in fact, if I remember correctly, it was not that long ago that a significant hospital bill came in for her care. She almost died. But, throughout all these correspondences there has never been any indication that you and her were anything other than superior and subordinate. Yet, Lin approves of your marriage and even helped you with it…which means there is something behind it. Explain this to me."

Exasperated, Naru took a deep breath and sighed before he carefully and meticulously decided on his words. "Mai liked me from the very beginning…or at least it was obvious she thought I was good looking. She is the type of person you could never get tired of…her passionate emotion, endless stupidity, and carefree likeable personality. I could read her like a book and for some reason I was intrigued by her and I still am. I do not know why but I wanted her by my side." Naru explained evenly. He had to make them understand that he needed her…now more than ever.

"The longer she was with me, the more time we spent together…I started to realize things I never had before; things I never thought I would feel. Did you know that Mai knew Gene?" Naru asked solemnly almost remorseful in his tone of voice.

Luella looked shocked for a moment but then she recalled the events when Mai had first arrived at the house. She had commented about the piano they once had in the room. It seemed obvious that the girl knew things she should not, and could not, have known. "How is that possible?"

"I do not fully understand it myself, but Gene himself was the one that informed Mai about many things. It seems he shared more than I am even aware of yet. Mai was the one that led us to his body, Mai was the one that made this funeral possible and yet she is suffering in more ways than one. You are both so quick to build suspicions that you have failed to see what Mai has done for you. If it was not for Mai, if it was not for my relationship with her…Gene would not have been found and this funeral would never have taken place. Have either of you thought about that?" Naru paused a moment and let his words sink in. He was met with silence…a long awkward silence.

"I know both of you were probably thinking along the same lines as those relatives. So what if her status and social class is different? So what if she is just a normal high school student? So what if her family background is common? So what if she is an orphan that had to support herself alone? So what if she is plain and ineloquent? All that matters is that I love her and that I will do so for the rest of my life." Naru finished firmly.

Luella sighed and hesitated. Part of her was elated that someone had finally torn down Oliver's defenses and was able to make him say such things, make him show such emotion…but her rational side and her parental side knew better. The side of her that had become a parent when the boys had come home, the side that had watched over them as they grew…was not able to embrace such a thing. "You say this now Naru, but you are both so young; too young."

"That's right Oliver." Martin agreed with his wife. "Are you really ready for the commitment of marriage? Are you ready to support another person? Talking a wife is not something you can do on a whim."

"That is for me to decide. What is done is done." Naru reasoned. "You should both understand me by now…I do not act on whims."

"Yes, but is Mai ready for this? Is she ready to fully except this situation like you have? Is she ready to toss away her old life and start anew?" Luella asked carefully. There were so many implications, more than she could even bring to mind.

Naru remained silent. His parents had just brought up the one issue he did not want to acknowledge, the issue he did not want to think about. The only reason he was allowed to stay and work in Japan was for the sole purpose of finding Gene and bringing him home. Once he was found, the office would be closed and he would move back home just as planned…but that was in the past. Things changed. He didn't want to leave Mai and he enjoyed working in Japan. The cases were interesting and challenging. He had capable and reliable co-workers that wormed their way into his life.

But the bitter fact remained that he was dependent on his parents. They were the ones that opened the Japanese office and funded the entire operation. Without their support, there was virtually no way he could fund it himself. He was trapped.

"She is waiting for me as I am sure your guests are as well. We can continue this later." Naru said unemotionally as he exited the room. He hated having to tuck tail and run but he did not have any other option. He needed to talk to Mai. Everything had happened so quickly and without warning, being pulled to one thing after another, they didn't have a chance to talk things out. It was an unavoidable conversation.

-x-

Quickly making his way down the hall, Naru paused at the threshold where he had left Mai after dinner. Lin would surely know where she was, but he didn't feel like taking the time to seek him out. With a quick touch of the wall, Naru was off in the direction of the garden.

The dim hues of dusk seemed to highlight Mai's profile as she sat alone under a trellis of blooming flowers. Naru approached slowly yet not slow enough to dull his determined pace. "Mai" he called out simply as he neared the table.

"Naru…" Mai smiled brightly as he took a seat across from her. "This garden is truly amazing…so beautiful." Mai poured a cup of tea and sat it before him, observing him quietly. He looked preoccupied, she knew that look…

Naru opened his mouth to speak, but he had no words. He didn't even know where to start. For as intelligent as he was, he could not find a single word to explain what he wanted to say.

"If you have something to say to me, just spit it out." Mai said impatiently. "I know that look…you have something to say yet you don't know what. If it is about earlier, I am fine now. I was just a little shocked but I am over it now. So, don't worry."

Naru looked at her in question but let it slide. "I wanted to talk to you about this whole situation. Everything has happened so quickly and we never really had a chance to talk things over."

"I can't argue there…" Mai said in mild sarcasm. She knew that they needed to talk; it was only a matter of time.

The look in Mai's eyes, the dimming backdrop, and the sweet fragrance of the garden where much too dramatic for Naru to collect his bearings but he had to…he had to say what was on his mind. "I know how hard it has been for you…and I am sorry to have put you through all this hardship for my sake. I am really very sorry but I am also incredibly thankful to you. Without you…if you were not by my side…I don't know how I would have made it through Gene's funeral." Naru dipped his head, embarrassment was beneath him.

"You don't need to apologize…nor do you need to thank me. If anything, I should be the one thanking you…I don't deserve your love. You are much too good for me." Mai placed a reassuring hand atop Naru's. "If you were not here, if you were not there for me…I would never have been able to make it through Gene's funeral or stay in that house."

"Are you aware of the situation in which I was allowed to stay in Japan?" Naru asked looking up to meet Mai's emotional gaze. Her silence was indication enough that either she did not know or she was pretending not to. "I was allowed to g to Japan to search for my brother which I had seen killed in that foreign land. My parents opened the office and they provide all the funds necessary for me to stay there and operate. Now that Gene has been found…"

Naru trailed off. He needed a moment; it was a difficult thing to say after all. Now that Gene had been found, his parents wanted him to stay and the office would be closed. Mai surely knew that, or at least had the inkling. He needed to make it clear.

"Mai…I wan-"

"I want to go home." Mai interrupted suddenly before Naru had the chance to finish asking her to stay with him in England. Taken aback, Naru remained silent waiting for her to finish. He was too stunned to say anything in question.

"I want to go home…" Mai repeated softly; saying the words much calmer than before. "I am tired, so very tired and I miss home. I did what I came to do…what I was asked to do…but I can't help but feel like I am imposing on you and your family. They look at me with such looks and your parents are wary of me. This house brings back memories I rather not recall ad I can't help feeling sad when I am here…"

"Mai…" Naru started but Mai stopped all words effortlessly by the expression on her face. It was as if she were on the brink of tears yet firm in her determination and conviction. Defiant yet fragile, like she would break at any moment

"Can I please go home ahead of you?" Mai pleaded in a shaky voice. "I feel like I should let you have some time with your family…some time to sort things out without my intrusion. It feels like you are unable to have a decent conversation with me around…"

"You are not a burden nor are you an imposition. You should know that by now." Naru voiced in a rather displeased tone.

Light laughter startled Naru as he sat and watched Mai giggle in response. "I am sure you didn't feel that way when I first started out!" She laughed a bit more, "But really Naru, I don't belong here, I don't belong in this world. I can't understand English…I'm stupid, I know. I can't help but feel inferior here." There was no denying the truth that she didn't belong. It was a completely different culture and environment than she was used to; they were all rich, educated, and refined. She couldn't even compare.

Mai didn't want to admit it, but the idea of family would not leave her mind. It plagued her more than it should have; what family Naru had and she, even though in name she was part of it…in practice she could come nowhere near it. She didn't feel like she was a part of it.

"Ignore those unnecessary feelings. The only thing of consequence is what I think, and I think you are stupid for feeling the way you do. So stop it before you irritate me any more than you already have. You just have to remem-"

"I want to go home, Naru." Mai looked directly into Naru's stunned face. She had cut him off before she even realized, but it had to be said. She felt lost and alone and there was only one thing she could think to do, only one option…to run. "I want to return to Japan…" she reiterated softly.

"Is it too painful?" Naru asked calmly yet with concern. He knew it was going to be hard bringing Mai here but he thought it was what she wanted; what was for the best. But now…how could he possibly ask her to stay with him?

"No…" Mai smiled. "No, nothing of the sort I promise. I am truly grateful to you for brining me here and allowing me to see your home and meet your parents. It makes it real and tangible…something I never thought would happen…but…" Mai trailed off as she let her gaze wander.

What did she really want to say? Yes, she was happy to be here and happy to be with Naru but she was glaringly reminded of the fact that she did not belong here. She felt uncomfortable and it seemed she already had overstayed her welcome. She was ready to go home; away from scrutinizing eyes and idle gossip. She had already fulfilled her promise and was able to oversee Gene's funeral…it was more than enough already.

"…I miss home. It's uncomfortable staying here any longer when I can't understand what is being said around me nor can I be of any help to you in matters that concern your family. I much rather be in Japan…I want to see the others and let them know I am okay. I know this is selfish of me…but…" Mai locked eyes with the boy attentively listening before her, "please let me go home…"

There was not denying that look. Mai had already made up her mind to return home; there was no reason to ask her to stay now. If she knew what he was going to ask and was merely avoiding the subject…remained a mystery. Maybe that was for the best. He would have time to deal with other matters and it would allow Mai time to cool down. It was presumptuous of him to rush such a question anyway. She didn't need to think about something like that right this instant, nor should he have to think about it either. There were still many things that had to be dealt with in Japan; he couldn't just up and leave this very moment without returning.

"Alright, Mai." Naru voiced reluctantly. Agreeing to let her go home was probably the best thing he could do for her now. "I will inform Lin and have him make the arrangements."

Mai smiled though it was a conflicting smile. She knew what his situation was and she knew what was going to be asked of her…but she was just not ready to face such a decision, especially not while in such an environment. She hated herself for wanting to leave since her heart wanted to never be away from Naru's side again…but she had to…

"Thank you Naru…" she said softly.

"I will be along as well shortly…once I tie up some matters with my family" he assured her less than earnestly.

"Okay" Mai breathed. She looked relieved and calm. Naru was happy to see her like that. It had been some time since she had seemed so at peace.

He let his eyes slip closed and a small smile grace his lips; Naru felt so at peace…it would be okay…

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! The next chapter is the last chapter of the story (but there will be an epilogue which I am working on now). Look forward to it! Thank you for reading!

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! There will be an epilogue after this in case you were wondering! Please, PLEASE, read and let me know what you think! Your input is important to me! Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

Blue skies provided a clear backdrop against the greenery of the garden. Naru let his eyes wander skyward as he let himself be lost in his thoughts. Lin had quickly and efficiently arranged for Mai's departure last night and it didn't take Mai long at all to pack her things so her departure went off without a hitch. Both he and Lin decided it was best to keep her absence a secret until it was absolutely necessary…it would be easier that way.

He couldn't help but think that this was the best option for Mai. It was obvious that the environment was taking its toll on her mentally and physically. If he recalled, she had said it herself that she was troubled by the house and by the way she was being treated.

Naru concluded that it was best that he deal with the situation on his own and let Mai wait for his return in the safety of their own dwelling. If she was there then she could rest and recover…take time to collect herself and be able to get support from her friends and the other members of the team.

Letting her leave was the best option…he kept telling himself that but in truth he didn't want to let her go…let her out of her sight. Naru wanted her to be happy and he sure as hell didn't want to do anything that would hurt her or cause her trouble.

Little did Naru realize the line of thought Mai was festering as she left his home and the country of his upbringing….

-x-

"Is Mai not joining us?" Luella commented politely at the absence of the young girl. Naru couldn't help but look at the clock on the wall at the mention of the name. She was still in transit and would be for awhile. He sighed heavily. It was going to be a long day…

"Mai flew back to Japan early this morning so she will not be joining us." Naru replied flatly. He didn't feel like hiding the truth…it was bound to be found out eventually so he might has well come out with it now. "I intend to join her soon, so I hope we can expedite lingering affairs here as soon as possible."

"Oliver!" Martin exclaimed rather loudly. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"I want to be with Mai, simple as that. There is no other meaning to it." Naru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew this argument was one that he would not be able to avoid. "You should know that by now…"

"And you should know that you are to stay at home now that Gene has been found." Noll's father responded flatly. "The only reason you were allowed to stay in Japan was so that you could find Eugene's body…and you have completed that task. There is no further reason for you to go back there."

"I beg to differ." Naru stated slowly. He had to make his parents see the value of having an office in Japan. It was true that the office originated solely for his purpose of finding Gene, but now the office actually had value in more ways than one. "You must realize by now, excluding all other considerations, Japan is an important place to stay. Business is plentiful, the cases are certainly interesting, and the working environment is challenging. Not to mention there is already a well established network and team already in place…it would be foolish to discontinue such a venture."

"That's not the point Oliver…" Luella calmly interjected. It surprised her to see how resolute her son was being with them. Ever since the death of the person closest to him, Noll had not really been candied with anyone…yet here he was in all seriousness with a passion she had only thought she would recall from times past. It was a wonderful thing to see yet rather disconcerting at the same time.

Lin watched on in silent observance. He understood the feelings Luella and Martin were trying to convey but he also knew all to well Naru's point of view…which he completely supports the relationship with Mai.

"The point is that Gene has been found and that fact should not have any bearing on whether or not I stay here. I am old enough to be able to stay where I please." Naru refuted coldly. He was already beginning to tire of the conversation. He loved his parents but they should allow him to do as he pleases; he would never do anything to disappoint them but he needed to be free to decide.

"Noll, dear" Luella voiced softly, "Do you so insistently wish to stay in Japan because of that girl?"

Words refused to surface and Naru remained oddly hesitant. If anyone would have been able to read his thoughts they would have found a whirlpool of conflicting and spiraling emotions. He wanted what was best for Mai but on the other hand he could not help but be selfish. Mai had shown repeatedly that she was only interested in the well being of anyone other than herself; she would gladly go along with anything asked of her if it was for his sake…

"…I…" Naru paused deciding to throw his pride out the window, "I need her. I need her more than I ever thought I could ever need someone. I do not want to be in a place without her by my side. That thought alone is almost unbearable…"

The tension and sentiments in the room were almost tangible as Naru lowered his head and clasped his hands between his legs. He took several deep breaths in the awkward silence that ensued. No doubt his mother felt sympathy to his confession but he was sure his father would never buy it.

"Then bring her here to stay with you. Once she is finished packing her things, she can return here to England. You say she has been working for you in Japan with ease so there should be no problem for the both of you to pick things up here." Naru's father responded just as he had expected; logically and to the point. He wanted Mai by his side and that could happen anywhere…not just Japan.

"We could even help send her to a good college here."

"Yes and maybe start her learning with an internship or study appren-"

"But Sir!" Lin interrupted letting his stoic mask falter, "You can't expec-"

"No." Naru's strong and commanding voice brought the room to silence. He finally realized what had been on Mai's mind this whole time. How could he have been so blind? She would be arriving in Japan soon, probably had let all the unnecessary matters eat her up as she sat alone waiting…how could he have been so brainless? "Mai would never come to stay in England and besides there is no way I could do that to her."

"What do you mean Noll?" His father questioned earnestly. "What is so wrong with coming here?

"It's not that it is wrong fundamentally but it is wrong for Mai." Naru explained calmly. "The Mai I fell in love with would not be the Mai that would come to England. A part of her would be lost if she stayed here in such a place and I do not want to do that to her."

"I agree." Lin voiced in support. "You would expect Mai to get an education, to become part of this society…but that is just not Mai. She is sensitive to her surroundings and to the people around her. She sees herself as just an ordinary school girl even though she is far from it. She has learned to never rely on anyone other than herself; she is strong yet fragile at the same time. Bringing her here and forcing her to conform to a lifestyle she neither is used to nor wishes for would only break that delicate balance she has built around herself. Oliver knows that…he loves her for exactly what she is and nothing more. In my opinion, I feel that Naru and Mai are well suited for that very reason; Mai can support Noll by just being herself. She does not need to change to be useful to him or to make him happy. She loves him from the bottom of her heart just the way he is."

Lin paused and sighed. "Can you not see that she would become something else if she came here? She could not be herself in this environment. She may be strong but the short time she was here was a good example of what would be to follow. She is strong enough to handle the slander and the criticisms spoken behind her back but she would take it upon herself to fix her behavior and the way she was seen even if Oliver told her not to. She is short tempered, emotional, and impulsive like that…she would force herself to change even if it meant losing herself in the process."

"I can't bear to lose that…" Naru looked at Lin with a rare smile before turning to face his parents. "Please understand…I am begging you to see what I have come to love and what I stand to lose if she is taken from me. I never thought I could feel anything again, not after having Gene taken from me, but before I knew it she had already made a space for herself in my heart and I couldn't help but care for her. It started as simple necessity and I was intrigued by her so I asked her to stay…but little by little I began to look out for her, care for her differently than I saw others. Caring turned into liking and liking slowly turned into love…"

"Noll…how can you be so sure of your feelings?" Luella's voice was full of understanding but also a mature tone that came with age and experience. She knew all too well the repercussions of a rushed love or hurried relationship. "You are both so young…so new to the ways of the world. From now on there will be many new experiences and trials that will tax you in ways you have yet to know. How can you be so sure in this love and relationship? Do you really want to tie her to you when she is barely out into the world?"

She had a point, which Naru didn't want to acknowledge even though it was painfully clear. He could vouch for his own feelings. He knew himself well; he was stubborn and set in his convictions which most likely meant it would be near impossible to change his feelings for Mai but she was just as his mother stated…young and new to the world. She hadn't even graduated and he was already making her his. Would she find someone she liked better in the future? Would she tire of him and leave? Would she wish for a calmer, more normal life?

The endless scenarios plagued Naru as he sat in silence. There was no way of knowing the future and he could not answer for Mai as much as he would have liked to…the questions he had were all possibilities but…

"That may be so…and there is no doubt that I am young according to your standards but I know this is what I need." There was a resolute nature in his normally monotone voice that captured the attention of Luella and Martin Davis. "It may be selfish and foolish of me but I know this love is genuine. I may have found it earlier in life than most, but if you haven't noticed I tend to complete normally prolonged tasks and accomplishments ahead of schedule. It seems only customary that I would find the love of my life early as well. I certainly can not attest to Mai's feelings but I hope she feels as deeply about me as I do about her. If her actions speak words, I would have to say she loves me a great deal and I know I would do the same for her and protect her with my life."

A sweet and unadulterated smile formed softly over Naru's features as he addressed his parents with his final thoughts on the subject. "I do not know what the future will bring, but I know the kind of man I have become and the kind of man you have both raised me to be. I will do all in my power to never give Mai a reason to leave me or to doubt this love or this relationship. If in the future her feelings change, I will do everything I can to turn her back to my side…she is that important to me. I want you both to please believe me; trust me as the son you raised and taught. I am not the type of person to sway or be irresolute in the things I wish for."

It seemed clear to both Luella and Martin that their son was serious and quite in understanding of things they thought he was not. He had matured since they last saw him. They had sent a broken genius boy to Japan and in return they received a more caring and worldly man. Yes, he was still young but he was committed to making his love work and that was the most important thing. Who where they to decide if his love would be fulfilled or not? It was Noll's responsibility…good or bad…he was the one that needed to hold his budding family together since he was the one that decided he no longer wanted to be a child.

With a deep sigh and knowing looks to one another, Luella slipped her hand over that of her husband's resting besides her…entangling her fingers with his. "We understand…" she answered for the both of them with a smile. "I know-"

The living space echoed with the resonance of a phone; the ringing caught everyone off guard causing the conversation to pause. Naru looked down to his vibrating cell phone with apprehension. His eyes flicked up to look at the clock…

Mai should have arrived in Japan by now…

-x-

"Mai's missing!" A frantic sounding Ayako voiced over the phone. She may have been trying to be calm but the obvious undertones where clearly coming through alerting Naru to her distress. "She is not where she was supposed to be!"

"Have you checked with the staff? Did she indeed land and check out her luggage?" Naru asked calmly knowing that he should not panic unless it was necessary to do so. When air travel was concerned, things like this happened often. Flights were delayed or rerouted. There could have been overbooking and passengers could have been shifted around. There was no need to worry…yet nothing Naru told himself could quell the growing pit at the bottom of his stomach.

"Oh course I checked!" Ayako shouted rather rashly. She already had been waiting for over an hour after the flight Mai was supposed to be on had landed. "I talked to the attendants and they confirmed that Mai had arrived and she even checked out and picked up her luggage. I waited where we all agreed to meet and yet I have not even seen a trace of her…"

"It could be she has been delayed in the airport. Try getting security to look for her." Naru said sternly. It was not like she was a child lost and unknowing. There should not have been any problems with such a simple rendezvous.

"Naru, you don't understand!" Ayako snapped. "When she was not where she was supposed to be and I found out that she did indeed arrive…I called her cell phone and couldn't get through. Her house phone has been disconnected…I called Bou-san to run over and check her apartment while I waited…" Ayako hesitated and the silence caused the pit in Naru's stomach to wretch painfully. "…Mai was….it seems Mai was kicked out of her apartment ages ago. She went behind our backs and never told any of us!"

Naru clenched his teeth and unconsciously clenched his fist tightly as well. He knew he needed to remain calm and in control but once again he was finding it hard to do so. Mai had again kept important information from him for some reason and now she was missing without a trace. "Have you checked my house?" The question was obvious and the answer he knew would be futile but he allowed himself that small percentage of hope…

"Bou-san went there as soon as he learned about her apartment. She hasn't been there…" Ayako voiced sadly. "We have no idea where she might be despite out best efforts…"

Lin, Luella, and Martin watch as the color drained from Naru's face at each passing second he is on the phone. It was obvious that something unexpected had happened and from the sound of it Mai was at the center. Luella noted that her son looked as if he had been physically wounded yet he didn't know how to control the emotions he was feeling. He was desperately trying to keep his cool yet his outward appearance gave little indication of such.

It was so clear…clear as finely made glass…the depth of their son's feelings for the girl that was the topic of the phone call. It only took one word that she might be in trouble to shatter is normally unshakeable demeanor. They didn't need words to see how deeply he cared for her and loved her…

…to the point of irrationality…

-x-

"Keep looking" Naru snapped back, his eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare that was wasted on the location he was presently stuck in. "Alert me to any changes; I'm on my way."

The cell snapped loudly shut and Naru abruptly stood. "Oliver?" His father questioned, oblivious to the actual content of the conversation that was just spoken over the phone.

"I'm leaving immediately" Naru announced as he was already rushing to the exit. "Lin, take care of it."

"Wait!" Luella and Martin called after Naru but he had already rushed from the room. "What is going on?"

"It seems Mai is missing." Lin explained as he quickly got out his laptop to check flight times and availability. "She was supposed to meet with one of the other team members at the airport, but it seems she never made it there. From what I can gather, she arrived as scheduled but now she is nowhere to be found…"

-x-

Determined, quick steps sounded as Naru hurried to gather his things before debarking for the airport. He knew that he should not think so bleak, but he couldn't help but fear the worse. Why didn't she tell him that she had lost her apartment? What was going on that made her lease expire? There were so many questions yet to be asked but Naru only could focus on one…the most important one of all; where was Mai?

Quickly packing his things, Naru turned his attention to the rest of the room. He desperately looked for an item of Mai's…anything that may give him a clue to her whereabouts. Naru flinched letting his fingers pause from tracing around the room…an uncontrollable fear washed over him. Flashbacks of Gene going to Japan washed over him like a chilling glacial spring. Naru had never intended to watch him die after touching his shirt, yet he did. For the rest of his life the vivid images would never fade; he was scared to see…

"Foolish…" Naru muttered through clenched teeth. He was not this weak; he had grown since that time. Naru tightened his fist before slowly releasing his grasp and let his fingers gently grace the surface of the bed they had shared not that long before. Traces of Mai saturated the room yet he saw nothing of the present, nothing that could be of use…nothing that could calm his raging emotions.

There was nothing left in the room to look at…

Dissatisfied, Naru quickly rushed to his own given room that he once shared with his brother long ago. It was the only place that came to mind that Mai might have visited before leaving the house. It was clear she knew about the house and past things that occurred there so she may have decided to see it for herself…the place that remained virtually unchanged since that time…

Naru suddenly stopped upon entering the room and his eyes fell upon the table that rested next to the bed…there sitting perfectly square in the center of the polished surface was his black leather appointment book, the book that he never left without.

Had Mai brought it there for him?

Slowly touching the cover, Naru fliped it open tentatively. Mai's wedding ring, revealed from its hiding place, glinted brightly from the well lit room. Scribbled on the paper below, dampened by a tear drop, was a note in Mai's distinct handwriting.

"I'm sorry…" Naru read aloud, a cringe forming over his face as he grabbed the ring and clutched it tightly. He would not let this be the end and he sure as hell was not going to allow her to have the last word.

-x-

"We can leave whenever you are ready." Lin informed as Naru re-entered the room. "If the flight remains on time, we will arrive by late evening or early morning."

"Thank you…" Naru voiced quietly, holding tightly to the ring still in his hand. "I fear we can not get back fast enough…this uncertainty is maddening."

"Oliver…" Luella ventured. She wanted her son to stay within her sight, stay right next to her as he was now…yet he was set and determined to leave just as her other son had done and never returned. She wanted to forbid him to go…

"What am I going to do if anything happens to her?" Naru said uncharacteristically to his parents. He gripped his upper arm tightly as if to reassure himself it would be okay. He didn't know how to plead or beg…it was not in his nature. Yet…he had to go and he had to make them understand. "I never thought I could ever care for anyone ever again…but her…only her I can not lose…"

Slowly, Naru let his free hand slip open revealing the ring that he had secured there. "I…" Naru started, looking down, "I love her so much and yet she left the ring behind…"

Martin sighed. He knew his son, and he knew that it had been a long, long time since he had last seen his vulnerable side. "You have not seen anything yet…correct?"

"Hrm?" Naru looked up at his father addressing him.

"There is still time…" Martin sighed again before he appeared before his son, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Go to her and reassure her. She must have been scared with the sudden talk of her staying and the direction things where going here. Please make your feelings clear to her, don't let her get away…"

"Father…"

"We can talk about this in more detail at a later time…" Martin finished before embracing Naru in a tight hug and wishing him well on his way. Luella reiterated her husband's sentiments and saw Noll and Lin off without delay.

In a little under twelve hours, Naru and Lin arrived in Japan. Never once did he release his grasp on Mai's ring nor let the words on her note be far from his thoughts. He had plenty of time to decide on a plan but for once in his life he was unsure of what exactly his actions would be. He would just have to come up with something when he got there…which was not something he was accustomed in doing.

"It is late Naru." Lin broke the silence as they drove toward the house. They had already been in contact with Matsuzaki-san and found out that she and the others had been unsuccessful in locating Mai. "We should head to the house before we proceed further."

Naru remained silent and glanced out the window at the steadily falling rain. "You may return to the house and wait for me there; drop me off here."

"Naru?" Lin slowed and looked at the boy in question.

"Its alright…we'll be home shortly. I won't let her go a second time." Naru stepped from the car and smiled, his hand revealing the ring. "I will bring her back."

Lin smiled in return and watched Naru's figure fade as he pulled away into the darkness. He knew this was a task that only Naru could accomplish and he could only smile and wish him well. He was sure to get a briefing about it later, but that would have to wait. For now all he could do is patiently await their return…

-x-

Naru leisurely navigated his way through a desolate park nestled in perfectly manicured landscape. It was dark and the rain was not letting up, but that didn't slow him down in the slightest. He knew exactly where he was headed, knew exactly what he was looking for. He didn't need to see since his senses where leading the way and he didn't need to hurry since he knew that the object of his desire was simply napping.

Mai startled awake, gasping slightly as she looked out into the rain. She was cold but luckily dry for the most part due to her hiding place under the play structure. Her eyes searched frantically through the darkness for what had awakened her, but she didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary.

"You have everyone worried you know…"

Mai nearly bolted right into the concrete barrier before her, but stopped herself as recognition seeped in. She settled back down and allowed her nerves to calm before she spoke. "I have no right to have so many people worry for me…" Mai claimed softly.

Naru scoffed, his figure somewhat visible in the rain. "No matter what, I will always worry for you…and I will be very annoyed if you make this a habit of yours to have me chase after you in blind panic."

Mai's eyes widened and she was glad that it was dark so that Naru could not see her blush. She was guarded, but truth be told she wanted him to come for her. She was throwing a tantrum, like a child, in her moment of weakness but she wouldn't let it happen again. She couldn't believe how stupid she had acted. It was so foolish…

So, so foolish…but she still grabbed the hand that was offered to her and allowed herself to be pulled into the drizzle. She stood there a moment, hand in hand, her body pressed against Naru's. Her eyes were adjusting, though she wished they hadn't. The rain drenched clothes, droplets of water dripping from the ends of his hair, his warm breath forming in the cooled air…it all increased his handsomeness at least three fold. It was overwhelming.

Mai let her eyes wander up and went wide-eyed as she was able to see the gaze looking back at her. Naru's eyes showed nothing but the clearness of his love for her…that there was nothing he wanted more in the world than her. Mai's breath caught in her chest and her heart felt like it would burst.

"There has been something I have been meaning to ask you." Naru said smoothly not letting go of her hand. "It's been on my mind for some time."

Mai didn't think her eyes could become anymore wide nor her face any more red. She could hardly breathe due to her heart pounding so hard against her chest. It was a sweet, sweet pain that she had never experienced before…she liked the warm ache that flooded over her. Mai felt a fluctuation in Naru's grasp suddenly; was it nervousness? Mai never broke her gaze with Naru, a smile was tugging at his lips but he was not allowing it to show. Why?

It was practical agony for Mai to wait in the silence, the only sound was that of the rain pattering softly against their soaked bodies. It felt like hours had passed when it had only been seconds but all she could see was Naru's warm expression…such a rare sight…it was stunning. Her heart beat painfully hard, so much so that her chest started to hurt. What would he do?

Taking a small gulp, Naru moved back slightly and lowered himself to the ground letting his hand remain elevated in Mai's grasp. It took a moment for Mai to realize what was happening; her hopes and dreams were closing in so quickly that her mind went blank…she registered that her free hand had rushed to her agape mouth as if to prevent her from saying anything stupid or to muffle the screams of inaudible joy…she could not be sure as to which since her mind was unable to form any kind of coherent thought at the moment.

Naru's knee sank slightly into the cold, wet grass of the park and all Mai could do was look down at him and try not to cry, though her efforts were mostly mute. "I love you Mai…" he started softly, catching her gaze with his own. "Please do not ever leave me alone, be my wife and remain by my side…" His tone became serious and deep, "Will you marry me? Please?" He added on for good measure since he knew Mai hated it when he didn't ask politely.

The tears Mai had been so desperately trying to hold back came cascading down her face and the smile Naru had been suppressing finally appeared brightly on his face. He could read her like a book and he knew that her tears were none other than tears of happiness. Her eyes were gleaming with joy and Naru was sure that behind her cupped hand was a brilliant smile.

Mai decided it was not so bad having her narcissistic boss so rarely devoted. She would probably never be able to see him like he was now again. Removing her hand and smiling brightly, Mai gently kissed Naru's forehead before she leaned lower and captured his lips in a loving kiss to which Naru raised his head to meet her.

"I will!" She looked down at Naru, the smile on her face never fading. It was the bright smile that he enjoyed so much after all. She was so truly happy; it would be hard to get the expression off her face even if she tried.

"You forgot this…" Naru smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger once again…this time for good.

Mai's smile brightened even more and Naru rose to embrace her tightly before leading her home hand in hand…

Specifically, _their_ home…

_Te valde amo, ac semper amabo_...

"_Te amo…te amo_…" Naru said quietly as they walked. He would repeat it no matter how many times it took as long as it would keep her by his side…

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later…" Naru smirked at the fact that he would be able to keep the secret to himself a little longer…

_I love you very much, and always will forever…_

_I love you…I love you…_

~End~

* * *

A/N: So, that's that! A huge thanks to all of you who helped me with this story (namely Kelsea, Sarah, Shelby, and others) and thank you to all who have followed this from the start! I look forward to the next story and I hope you all check that out as well when I start posting it! Please look forward to the epilogue in the next week or so! Thank you!


	34. Epilogue

A/N: FINALLY!

* * *

"The Depth of Dawning"

-Epilogue-

* * *

Time was not kind to Mai…

It had all felt so surreal; Naru's gallant appearance, sweeping her off her feet and making her feel like she was at the top of the world…a happiness she never knew was possible…and then plunging her into hell.

Oh yes, her moment of glory was short lived.

Naru was not pleased with her in the least. His sweet expressions and kind words were like bait luring her into thinking he was actually not the demanding, unforgiving boss that he was. Naru had at least allowed her the night to be in sheer bliss until morning broke and Mai found Naru to be a level of cross she didn't even think was plausible. The occurrences of the night before seemed like a distant memory compared to what she had to face once the day started.

They had come such a long way only to end up right where they had started.

Mai recalled the events of that day with a crooked smile as she poured tea into simple yet ornate cups. It was a day she would never forget after all. It had been a short time already since then, but Mai felt that it was as vivid as if it had happened just yesterday…

-x-

'Care to explain yourself?' Naru had cornered her after breakfast, a displeased look firmly in place.

She had tried to worm away from Naru's intense look but found herself wilting under the weight of it. 'Not…really…' she replied meekly.

'Why did we find all your belongings in a storage unit?' He glared sharply.

'Uh…' She hesitated. She didn't really want to explain since it was already done and over. Why bring up the issue now? 'I…lost my apartment…just before we left for the case…'

'And why was that?' Naru continued to look sternly in her direction.

'Well…those people said it was no longer necessary for me to live away from my husband…so…uh, they canceled my lease…' She had spoken softly and avoided eye contact. Naru seemingly was not going to let her off and Mai had braced herself for quite the berating.

But Naru had remained oddly silent…as if he was contemplating something deep. He had that far away look in his eyes…

Mai laughed aloud recalling where the conversation had gone after that. It was so like Naru to make her feel guilty about her actions and then brush them aside as if they were nothing, even though he knew full well that she would not be able to disregard his displeasure. He knew that she would remember…it was like his way of retribution…making her dwell on it for repentance.

'…Only you can make me feel this beguiling feeling…' Naru had voiced softly. 'So, I suggest you prepare for it; this is the last time I'll ever leave you behind…'

Mai remained stunned for a moment while the words impacted her. She loved the man before her even more than she had thought; the words he had spoken reminded her of it and she would never doubt again. 'It's your fault that I fell this much in love with you; take some responsibility for it already!' She had laughed after the words left her mouth, a smile gracing her lips. 'I may not know about a lot of things, and I sure as hell don't know much about marriage…but I do know that the entire time you are near me it feels right. We're the exact opposite of each other in almost every way but you are always on my mind and I always find myself following your every move.'

Naru could only smile inwardly at Mai's embarrassing confession; he loved that expression when she was uneasy because of him. 'I assure you that I will take responsibility and please take note that being dependent on someone else is not a sign of weakness…' Naru trailed off. 'I want you to depend on me more…and honestly I need your support as well…'

She hesitated…fixating on the floor in front of her. 'Anyone with eyes can see you're more than I deserve…' Mai laughed, though she had truly meant it. He was so much more than she ever imagined could be hers.

'I do not know what others see…but Mai to me…there is no better person than you.' Naru leaned forward and met her gaze. 'That's why I love you more and more each day…'

He loved her…he really loved her.

It felt like a lifetime already since that very first case in which Naru and Lin had shown up at her school. It felt so long ago since she had befriended everyone and started to work at SPR…yet somehow it felt as if she had finally come full circle.

In the beginning she didn't know anything…she wanted to help and she was attracted to Naru, much like any healthy teenage girl would be, but that was the depth of it; nothing more, nothing less. But soon she knew that there was more; much more. She wanted to be with Naru and everyone else. She wanted to be needed and she wanted a place where she belonged.

Mai finally felt like she belonged.

When she realized who her dream guide was for the first time, it had felt like she was bathed in cold water. It changed everything, yet Mai was grateful to Gene. He had helped her through so much without her even understanding who or what he was. At that time, had he not been there for her…had he not shared his past and his identity with her…Mai was sure she would not have been able to get through that ordeal as well as she had.

It was then that she made a vow to keep what she knew hidden and it was then that she knew in her heart that Naru was more than just an infatuation or crush…Gene helped her realize her feelings yet also made painfully clear his own suffering and willingness to aid his brother anyway he could…which Mai was never to reveal or speak of.

But she shattered that vow…

She had told Naru about Gene's whereabouts as she was dying. It was one of those moments that withheld words just had to be spoken. Mai didn't know if she was ever going to be able to speak to Naru again and at all costs she wished to ease his pain and reunite him with his late twin brother.

Mai sighed deeply. She was lost in her own thoughts, it had been awhile and she had conveniently avoided thinking of such troubling things. She didn't want to think about what had transpired in the past months nor did she want to think about Gene. Deep down, even if she knew no one blamed her, Mai felt guilty. Because of her, Gene was found even though he didn't want to be. Because of her, Naru was troubled with issues concerning his family and home. It was all because of her…

Because of her…

"Mai!" Naru's voice startled her from her inner angst, "Tea."

"Coming!" Mai gave a hurried response as she quickly fixed the arrangement of cups on a nearby tray.

She had of course moved into Naru's house since then. He had scolded her even while he made arrangements for her belongings to be delivered to the house from storage, which Mai found rather amusing. She had also, of course, accepted his proposal of marriage even though they technically were already wed…but it was the thought that counted and Mai was pleased with the progression of events.

For the most part, not much had changed. She settled into the home quickly and without much difficulty, as if it had always been her own. It was a place she was quite familiar with after all. After her near death encounter with that demon, she had stayed with Naru and Lin after her release from the hospital. Back then she had deliberately made her presence known by being as much like a "wife" as possible. She didn't want to be treated like a glass doll or fragile object forever. Mai wanted Naru to recognize her as a lover at all costs.

And before that, she had stayed in that very house when she was at her most vulnerable. At that time, Mai was terribly unsure of herself and her feelings. Naru was still an unreachable goal, a fantasy, something she could only admire and never touch. But touch him she did…and Mai could not have been happier that she had reached for her sun. She realized then that her crush could be so much more than that…

It was the fourth time she had returned to that house; to Naru's house…and this time she had no intention of ever leaving.

"Sorry for the wait!" Mai voiced as she entered into the lobby of S.P.R, sitting down the tray full of tea cups. She quickly and efficiently distributed the cups among her coworkers, taking special care with the cup designated for her boss…and husband.

"I was starting to worry, Mai!" Bou-san laughed, "We were starting to think you got lost in there or something!"

"Honestly, be more aware of yourself." Masako said rather haughtily though it didn't stop her from quickly sipping her tea. Mai noted that Masako seemed more agitated than usual and wondered momentarily if something was wrong but decided it was probably not worth concern. If it was indeed something, she would ask about it later.

John was already happily engaged in conversation with the medium and that in itself had seemed to abate her mood. Ayako on the other hand was hard at work deteriorating the mood of a certain monk. Their bickering brought a smile to Mai's already beaming face.

Many things had happened…but some things where still the same.

Lin was still reclusive and as stoic as ever, but at least he left the door to his office open and took the time to drink the tea she had brought him. Naru…well, Naru was still Naru and at the moment he was on the phone engaged in a conversation she could not understand.

Mai calmly sipped her tea while listening to the commotion around her. Lin was steadily typing on his computer, Ayako and Bou-san were busy bickering about the little things, John and Masako were chatting politely, and Naru was starting to seem irritated with the conversation that seemed to drag on forever. She still couldn't understand the language he was speaking but she hoped that he would fill her in on what she missed later.

There were still a lot of things they both needed to work on, but Mai at least hoped they were past the point of keeping things from each other. If the recent events and cases had taught her anything it was that she needed to rely on others. She no longer was alone nor did she have to feel like a burden…she could open up to those around her. She didn't have to hold it in or worry about troubling anyone, especially Naru…he wanted her to trouble him and it only caused him worry when she didn't speak her mind to him.

Even though Mai had learned her lesson…there was still one thing she had yet to tell him…

-x-

A Week Earlier…

"If you want to sleep, then go to your room and do it there…" Naru stated in irritation. "My office is not a bed-stay."

"I'm not tired!" Mai protested emphatically. "And besides, why can't I be in this room…it's technically my house too!"

"That may be so, but there is no logical reason for you to be in 'this' room, 'this' late at night." Naru retorted seriously. "Just go to bed…" he added in on a lighter note.

"No…"

"I'll be there shortly…"

"That's what you said last time!" Mai exclaimed loudly. "I am here to make sure you don't work yourself to death! You need sleep!" As hyped as she was, Mai unconsciously let a sleepy yawn escape her lips. She was tired; there was no doubt about that. Since they had returned, S.P.R. had been flooded with work. Mai suspected it had something to do with Naru's parents…making it worth their while or something. Naru had yet to explain why exactly he was able to stay in Japan with her just as he had before. When she confronted Lin, he merely told her that Naru had explained things clearly to his parents and that they had worked it out. When she pressed for details, Lin had skillfully slipped away from saying anything more.

"Mai…" Naru sighed heavily. He knew she was worried about him, but she was being a distraction. He could finish his work quickly if she could just wait for him patiently…and in another room. "I know what I said last time…but I am accustomed to this pace of work and schedule. It is nothing out of the ordinary for me so I am hardly pushing myself as you may think. Besides, I am no as careless or as absentminded as you…" He paused a moment, deciding if there were anything more he wanted to add. "Do you understand, Mai?"

Naru swiveled his chair only to find that his lecture had gone to waste. Mai was already fast asleep in the corner chair, her head tucked into the side of the backrest with her arms and legs unceremoniously strewn over the armrests. Her soft breaths echoed throughout the space and as the only other person present, he found himself mesmerized by the scene.

Naru wondered for a moment how she could fall asleep in such a position, but then realized it was Mai after all. She could fall asleep at the drop of a hat and in the most peculiar locations. It was by far her most impressive skill.

With extraordinary gentleness, Naru effortlessly hoisted Mai from the chair and carried her down the hall to their bedroom where he deposited her atop the covers. He had grown accustomed to tucking the girl in and now felt like an expert at the act. In a short time Naru left to return to his study and to his incomplete work, but not before he placed a soft kiss upon Mai's defenseless lips or before he bade her goodnight and sweet dreams.

And sweet dreams she had…

That night Mai found herself in a familiar place, one she had not been to in sometime. "…here again…" she muttered to no one. The will o' wisps danced brightly and Mai immediately relaxed. Even though her dream world often revealed fearsome or unpleasant things, it was also the place of some of her most treasured memories.

Her joy was short lived however, for the good memories also made her recall her loss…an unshakable sadness and realization that she was actually alone washed over her like ice. He was already dead, but to her he had been a real existence, the same as her. It finally felt like he had really died and was really gone…Mai could not help but cry even though she thought she had already shed all the tears she had for Naru's brother.

"Gene…" She sobbed not caring how loud she cried. There was no one there to hear it besides her anyway. Mai squatted down and hugged her knees tightly, burying her head in her lap. She didn't want to be there anymore; she wanted to wake up and bury herself in Naru's warm embrace.

'…don't cry…' Mai startled as she felt a hand rest gently atop her head. She quickly looked up to see the person that materialized before her…

"Gene!?" She voiced barely able to contain her happiness. "But…but how…you…I thought…" She stammered trying to find the words but Gene merely responded with a smile. Mai launched herself forward into Gene's awaiting arms. She hugged him tightly, as tightly as she could. "I thought I would never see you again…"

Gene laughed softly and returned her embrace, 'What kind of in-law would I be if I left you here alone?' He smiled to himself before he added, 'I'm glad I got to see you again, Mai…'

Mai was beyond herself with joy but realization soon hit her, her expression dropped. He must not have been able to…

"You…weren't…" She started to cry again. "…sorry…so sorry…"

'Stop that!' Gene scolded while patting her back lightly. 'I'm here because I want to be here. It's not your fault. Besides, it seems like I can come and go when I please. I don't know the reason but I am happy with the way things are.' Gene reassured her though he knew Mai's character quite well and he knew she would still worry.

"But…"

'I'm happy.' He cut her off. 'I can help my brother this way and help you at the same time. I can't stand the thought of you alone in this place. It can be scary and very dangerous…it's not safe. I am sure Noll feels the same way.' Gene sighed and put some distance between them. 'I want to protect the both of you…'

Mai immediately seemed like she wanted to say something but paused and composed herself. "Thank you…" she said softly but with all her heart. "I can't express how much your words mean to me…really…thank you."

Gene smiled. It was amazing to see how much the girl before him, his brother's wife, had matured. He remembered when she had first stumbled into his world, his plain of existence, back when she was none the wiser and still so unsure of herself. It seemed she would never come to trust herself and she continued to pass it off merely as dreams. Gradually, she had come to see the connections and she started to question. Maybe some of the scientist in Noll had rubbed off on her, since his idiot brother had always believed in Mai and her ability…it just took Mai a little longer to catch on.

The Mai he was with now had grown up so much from that time. She was still young, over caring, always concerned with others, emotional, brash, and much too absentminded…but she seemed to know herself now; more rational and composed, able to handle a situation.

'So, that's the real deal?' Gene questioned singling to the ring on her finger.

"Ah, yeah…yeah it is." Mai was startled from her racing thoughts but was glad to see that Gene was just as he always was. "Naru actually proposed to me this time…properly even! Can you imagine that?"

'Ha, I bet that was a sight to see.'

"…it was…it really was…" Mai paused, thinking back. "Your parents obviously wanted Naru to stay in England with them after your funeral…they wanted me to stay too…" she paused again but Gene patiently waited for her to convey what she wanted. "…I couldn't do it…I just couldn't stay there with him…I ran away like a coward."

'Mai…'

"I was so afraid that I had messed up beyond repair. I didn't have any place to go back to…and, and I was so worried I had ruined everything!" Mai laughed lightly, a bright smile appeared on her face. "But he found me…he came back to me and proposed to me like I never thought he would. I still feel like it was all a dream…"

'You don't want it to be real?' Gene asked concerned.

"No, it's not that!" Mai exclaimed quickly. "It's just…"

'Just?'

"I feel happy that he came back to me but at the same time I feel guilty for it. I worry about the trouble caused because of me; the trouble Naru got into because of me. He was supposed to stay in England and work but he returned to Japan without your parents' approval. Not to mention he was supposed to be with one of those high class girls…one that would suit him and your parents would approve of…" Mai finished dejectedly.

Gene tried his best not to laugh and to keep a composed face but he was finding it rather difficult. It was so like Mai to feel badly about such stupid and unnecessary things. She really needed to think about herself more…

'It's okay to be happy…' he started off slowly. 'My brother did what he did because he wanted to and you know his character, he would not have been satisfied any other way. You know as well as I do that Naru would not be able to be with any other girl besides you…even if our parents wanted him to. He is an idiot scientist after all.'

Mai seemed relieved if not reassured, even though she said nothing. Gene's words were already more than enough…

'So how is my idiot brother doing anyway?' Gene asked while taking a seat. 'I find it rather amusing to think of him as a husband…'

"Ha!" Mai certainly agreed with that statement. "He's…how should I say…himself. He is acting normal; so much for the 'newlywed' stage…"

'How typical of him.' Gene sighed. 'Well, keep at it and break him like an expensive piece of china. I'm sure he'll come around and you have plenty of time ahead of you.'

"I know…" Mai sighed as well. "He's not really that bad, and he is trying…I think…even if he is moving at his own pace. I think he just needs some time…and besides, we are both still pretty young. There's no real need to rush."

Gene suddenly leaned over and pulled Mai into his chest. 'I love you Mai, I love you so much!' he said happily while planting a kiss atop her head.

"Wha…what!" Mai struggled but Gene held tight.

'You really are just what that idiot needs and that's why I love you! You match each other so well!" Gene declared boldly. 'Please don't leave him…he would be lost without you…' he finished seriously. If he hadn't still had Mai buried in his embrace, Gene would have been able to see her blushing, smiling face.

"I won't, and thank you…" she replied in a muffled voice. Mai was uncertain about a lot of things and she didn't know what the future held, but she knew that she would never leave Naru again. Even if they were apart, they would still be together, their hearts would be connected. She would make it work, make it last…that much was certain.

-x-

Naru aggressively hung up the phone and let out a surprisingly audible sigh. The sound oddly enough brought a smile to Mai's face though she was already in a good mood from recalling those most blissful memories from a few days prior.

"So, what was that all about?" Bou-san asked with enthusiasm. Though everyone present had been occupied with their own tasks, it didn't mean they hadn't paid attention to other things as well.

"That is none of your concern." Naru responded flatly.

"Was that your parents Naru-san?" John asked innocently.

"I bet it was from the look of it…" Ayako scrutinized. Naru could usually keep his cool in any situation and yet the conversation he was just having seemed to visibly irritate him much more than something like that normally would have. Also, Naru would normally deal with such a conversation quickly and bluntly, hanging up or cutting the other party off as soon as possible…but for some reason Naru had been held captive on the line for a long time…which could only mean…

"…none of your con-" Naru was trying to speak but he had long since been ignored and the rest of the team were fully engaged in discussing his supposed conversation.

"It was his parents" Ayako finished. "I'm sure of it."

"He was speaking in English…" John paused and blushed slightly, "not that I was listening in or anything…"

"I think there must have been some…conditions….for you to be allowed to stay here…" Masako spoke ruefully, hiding her face behind a well placed sleeve. "It was-"

"It was nothing." Naru interjected irritably.

"Ah!" Bou-san started, "Was it about your wedding plans?"

"Oh!" Ayako chimed in. "That's right! There is that to look forward to, isn't there!"

"No, it doesn't have to do with that…though it was mentioned…" Masako smirked behind her sleeve.

"What!?" More than once voice exclaimed. By this time Naru was beyond annoyed but it seemed there was no stopping his caddy coworkers. "Then what was it!?"

"Ah…" Masako started slowly. "…they want grandkids soon as a condition for allowing Naru to stay here…so they were calling to…remind him…" Mai could hear the condescending tone in the medium's voice, but she didn't care. She already knew about the condition anyway, it was something along the lines of 'we expect grand children so you better get busy,' though Naru probably didn't know she knew of his parent's unreasonable demand. Gene had thought it rather amusing, though Mai didn't think as much of it as he did.

Bou-san smirked deviously. "So that was it! Well, Mai-chan you have your work cut out for you!" Ayako swiftly hit him in the arm and John laughed. Mai couldn't help but blush furiously though she somehow managed to smile.

Mai quickly gathered the empty cups from around the long coffee table and made her escape to the kitchen while the others were in full gossip mode. They were so engaged with their own ramblings they never even noticed who had slipped away. If Mai had paid attention, there was one person who had noticed…but Lin merely smiled to himself, a knowing look reserved solely for them. Mai sighed as she rested the tray on the counter; it had been a long day and she knew she was going to be bugged about that 'condition' for awhile thereafter…just what she needed.

"Sorry…" Naru's arm wrapped around her from behind as he voiced a rare apology in a hushed, sullen voice.

"Don't be…" Mai smiled. "I knew about it anyway." Mai missed Naru's shocked expression due to the fact that he was behind her but she had a feeling he was surprised. "…your brother said the same thing…"

Naru's voice hitched in his throat at her words, "What?" he managed to breathe out.

Mai turned slightly, just enough so she could face her love. She gently placed a reassuring hand atop his that entwined around her and kissed it softly. "I told him he would have to wait a bit but he didn't seem to mind…" she smiled brightly as she watched the realization wash over Naru.

"He's doing fine by the way…sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

"Ha, is that so? Leave it to him to defy reason…thank you for telling me." Naru said softly but Mai could tell it was full of emotion. He had finally started to show some much needed manners and feelings to her…took him long enough…

Took them both long enough really…finally…finally they had made it this far.

This was a dawn that she could not detest. It was one that she had been waiting for even if she never knew she had been. It was more than she could have ever hoped for; more vibrant, more vivid, and ever so warm. She could not be happier.

It was uncertain, like most things were, but Mai looked forward to what the future held. She looked forward to the many, many coming dawns. She had felt lost; like a child in the darkness, but finally her dawn had come and she was sure that she would not, ever, take it for granted again.

Some say that it is always darkest before the dawn…but the knowledge remains that the darkness will pass and golden rays will usher in the dawn…

Over, and over, and over again…

"_Love is the dawn of marriage…and marriage is the sunset of love…"_

~The Depth of Dawning~

-End-

* * *

A/N: Please review and give me some input! I hope it tied up things like it should have...it made mention of the next (1st) story which I will be posting up soon so you will actually know what they are talking about! I may also write some oneshots for this series down the road so look forward to that!

Thank you all so much for following this story and I hope to hear from you all for the next one as well!


End file.
